


Mayday

by atticess



Category: GOT7
Genre: China, Islands, M/M, Survival
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 43,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticess/pseuds/atticess
Summary: Jinyoung nigdy nie skarżył się na swoje życie i nie rozumiał, dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby również tak robić. Gdy tylko po kłótni z chłopakiem zostaje porwany i wywieziony na bezludną wyspę, podejrzewa, że nie może to być przypadek. Czy chodziło o stare porachunki, a może ktoś zwyczajnie chciał zabawić się jego kosztem? I co z tym wszystkim ma wspólnego podejrzany mężczyzna o silnym uścisku, pustych oczach i szczenięcym śmiechu?Wtedy jeszcze nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, w co został wplątany oraz jak ciężkie jest przeżycie będąc uzbrojonym jedynie w tępy sztylet. W pewnym momencie musiał porzucić myśli o rodzinie, która może go uratować. Nie spodziewał się, że będzie to równoznaczne z utratą szacunku do nich.Zwyczajnie się zgubił. Gdzieś na drugim końcu świata i w swoim własnym umyśle.





	1. Prolog

 Jaebeom westchnął lekko. Miało to być oznaką jego znużenia, ale Yugyeom widocznie lepiej wiedział, że jest to niema prośba o dolanie wina. Nie protestował, dochodząc do wniosku, że chłopak najlepiej zna się na tym, co dla nich najlepsze.

\- O co w ogóle poszło? - zagadnął zza kolejnej do połowy opróżnionej butelki.

\- Próbuję ci to wytłumaczyć od godziny - jęknął, sięgając po naczynie. - Jak zwykle twierdzi, że nie mam racji, kiedy on sam nie wie co robi. Powiedz mi, jakim cudem przeżyłeś z nim dziewiętnaście lat?

Yugyeom wbił uważne spojrzenie w sufit, zastanawiając się, jak tego dokonał. Faktycznie, była to niemała sztuka, ale przekonany był, że częściej to pytanie dostawał jego brat niż on. Dlatego właśnie tak bardzo cenił jego chłopaka - bo on jako jedyny twierdził, że stanowił tą normalniejszą część rodziny.

\- Z Jinyoungiem da się żyć - zaczął spokojnie, widocznie nie do końca pewny swoich słów. - Tylko musisz się nauczyć dojść z nim do jakiegoś porozumienia. Albo go wytresować.

\- Młodszy brat tresujący starszego od siebie o trzy lata. - Jaebeom parsknął. Wbrew pozorom miało to więcej sensu niż się wydawało. Gdyby łączyły go z Jinyoungiem więzy krwi, tamten nie mógłby od niego uciec, ale że tak nie było, nie miał przeciwwskazań do wykorzystania metody Yugyeoma na nim, zwłaszcza, że miał przewagę wieku. Problem tylko w tym, że wolał nie ryzykować utraty chłopaka. - Nie wiem, czy ty jesteś demonem, czy to mój chłopak jest ciotą.

Za tą uwagę oberwał lekko w ramię, o mało nie rozlewając wina na dywan, jednak cichy śmiech Yugyeoma dał mu znać, iż trafił w sedno.

Prawda była taka, że nawet nie złościł się już na Jinyounga. Ich kłótnia nie była nawet niczym poważnym, jednak oboje wiedzieli, że najlepszym sposobem zakończenia jej będzie najpierw odreagowanie, a dopiero potem pogodzenie. Oboje mieli różne sposoby radzenia sobie z nerwami, całe szczęście, dlatego nie wchodzili sobie w drogę. W przeciwnym razie mogło się to skończyć trochę niezręcznie; Jinyoung z tajlandzkim abstynentem w jednym pokoju, a w drugim on ze swoim przyszłym szwagrem. Jeśli do tego dodać cienkie ściany, równie dobrze mogliby siedzieć po dwóch stronach stołu kuchennego.

Ale zdenerwowany Jinyoung wolał zaszyć się gdzieś w pobliskim parku, a BamBam nawet nie raczył się pokazać. Nie żeby któremukolwiek to przeszkadzało - czasami oboje potrzebowali chwili spokoju i możliwości wyżalenia się, jak to bierna strona związku nie potrafi ich ani usatysfakcjonować, ani nawet ugotować porządnego obiadu.

Kłótnie Jaebeoma z Jinyoungiem może zdarzały się ostatnio często, za to były niezwykle delikatne i krótkotrwałe, dlatego żaden się nimi nie przejmował. Zazwyczaj wystarczył jeden samotny prysznic, w czasie którego druga osoba zdążyła pozmywać po kolacji, a oboje zapominali, że do czegokolwiek doszło. Tym razem w zasadzie skończyło się to inaczej tylko dlatego, że Yugyeom miał wolne mieszkanie, a Jaebeom nie lubił pić samotnie. Dopiero w połowie drugiej butelki dotarło do niego, że nie potrafi zignorować Jinyounga. Owszem, mógł być na niego zły, ale to nie była wymówka dla nie zadzwonienia do niego i sprawdzenia, czy jeszcze nie zamarzł.

\- Nie myślisz, że powinienem sprawdzić co u niego? - wypalił.

Yugyeom ostentacyjnie odstawił puste naczynie na stół.

\- Piętnaście minut temu obrażałeś go gorzej niż rodzona matka - przypomniał. - A teraz chcesz z nim rozmawiać?

Jaebeom rzucił mu tylko spojrzenie mówiące "nie oceniaj mnie, przecież wiem, co robię" i wyjął telefon z kieszeni. Nie od razu jednak wstukał numer, zastanawiając się, co powinien powiedzieć. Czy to nie będzie podejrzane, jeśli przywita się, zapyta, czy wszystko dobrze, a potem znów będzie udawał nadąsanego? Na litość boską, najwyższa pora z tym skończyć. Przecież nie byli już w liceum.

Tak odważna myśl u niego wręcz go przeraziła. Dlaczego wpadł na pomysł skończenia denerwowania Jinyounga? Chłopak na to zasługiwał, a on, choć zgrywał poważnego i nie mógł się do tego przyznać, nawet lubił się z nim drażnić.

Zanim zdołał cokolwiek zdziałać, w mieszkaniu rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi. Serce Jaebeoma nagle zabiło mocniej, dopóki nie dotarło do niego, że to z pewnością nie Jinyoung. Upewnił się w swoim przekonaniu, gdy chwilę później w drzwiach zjawił się chłopak Yugyeoma, widocznie z siebie zadowolony, że jednak znalazł klucz do mieszkania.

Jednak coś było z nim nie w porządku. Nie powitał się tak entuzjastycznie jak zwykle, właściwie nie zrobił tego wcale. Obojętnie zdjął płaszcz, zrzucił ciężkie buty i z grobową miną wszedł do salonu. Yugyeom wstał, najprawdopodobniej aby donieść kolejną butelkę wina, ale zaniepokojenie na twarzy BamBama kazało mu zatrzymać się w miejscu.

\- Dzwonił do was Youngjae? - spytał, patrząc to na jednego, to na drugiego. Gdy nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi poza pytającymi spojrzeniami, wziął płytki oddech i podzielił się swoimi dramatycznymi wiadomościami. - Porwali Jinyounga.

\- Jak to porwali? - spytał Jaebeom zanim sens wypowiedzi zdążył do niego dotrzeć.

Miał nadzieję, że chłopak robił sobie jaja albo może to on już zaczynał mieć halucynacje. Sam nie wiedział, czy nie może się skupić przez skąpy alkohol, czy przez niedorzeczność tego ogłoszenia.

Zanim ktokolwiek zadał kolejne pytanie, nowo przybyły zajął miejsce przy stole i nim Yugyeom zdążył zaprotestować, zabrał jego kieliszek i nalał sobie wina. Pił irytująco powoli, a żaden nie odważył się nic powiedzieć dopóki nie zaczął wyjaśniać samemu.

\- Jakaś kobieta z waszego bloku widziała, jak zakradło się do niego dwóch zakapturzonych typów. Zadzwoniła na policję, podobno go pobili i wciągnęli do samochodu, ale zanim przyjechali, napastnicy zniknęli. Z tego co mi wiadomo, Youngjae raczej nie wróci na noc do domu. Przynajmniej dopóki go nie znajdą.

Yugyeom rzucił przyjacielowi podejrzliwe spojrzenie, jednak on nie odrywał wzroku od jakiegoś odległego, tylko jemu znanego punktu. Nagle poderwał się z miejsca, zabrał swoje rzeczy i uznawszy, że skoro mieszka tylko dwie ulice dalej, pójdzie pieszo. Nie próbowali go nawet zatrzymać - może byli w zbyt wielkim szoku, a może wiedzieli, że i tak nic nie zdziałają.


	2. Chapter 2

 Pierwszym, co zaniepokoiło Jinyounga, było przejmujące zimno. Gwałtownie wstał i otworzył oczy, a widok, który mu się ukazał, kolejny raz odebrał mu mowę.

Wyspa. Znajdował się na wyspie.

Mokry piasek przemoczył całe jego ubranie, zachmurzone niebo uniemożliwiło mu wysuszenie, a wiatr targał jego roztrzepane włosy. Przez niego drżał z zimna nawet jeśli powietrze było ciepłe, podobnie zresztą jak woda. W pierwszej chwili uderzył go intensywny zapach słonej wody oraz drzewa sandałowego. Rozejrzał się dookoła, ale poza ciągnącym sie morzem oraz plażą i skromnymi roślinami z przeciwnej strony nie dostrzegł nic, co mogłoby mu pomóc.

Jak to się stało?

Zmusił się do przypomnienia sobie całego poprzedniego dnia. Normalny piątek, trochę zachmurzony, ale ciepły. W pracy nic nowego, irytujący szef i jeszcze gorsi klienci, na uczelni to samo, tylko z uczniami i profesorami, ale z pewnością nic, co mogłoby go doprowadzić do obecnego stanu. Potem obiad z Jaebeomem, sprzeczka i spacer po parku. Tak, pokłócił się z nim o coś zupełnie nieistotnego, a następnie postanowił odreagować i udał się samotnie do parku. Planował zadzwonić wtedy do brata, ale był przekonany, że jego chłopak zrobi to wcześniej, więc od razu zrezygnował. Po kilku oddechach świeżym powietrzem kompletnie się zniechęcił i zdecydował, że pora wrócić do domu.

Pamiętał. Wtedy się zaczęło. Był przecież niewinny, a ktoś nagle na niego wyskoczył z zaułku. Nie miał jak się bronić, więc upadł tylko na kolana, czekając, aż to się skończy lub otrzyma jakieś wyjaśnienia. Nie doczekał się. Nie pamiętał, kiedy zemdlał, a tym bardziej nie rozumiał nawet jak spod swego mieszkania przedostał się na jakąś wyspę.

Chyba że... czy to o to mogło chodzić? Czy ktokolwiek mógł ponownie rozdrapywać stare, licealne rany i jego wybaczone winy?

Nie, nie mógł. To dawno zamknięty rozdział, którego nikt nie miał prawa znów otwierać. Nic nie poradzi na to, że kiedyś robił różne głupoty. Może nawet niebłahe, ale przecież wszyscy o tym zapomnieli. Prawda?

Jinyoung musiał się skupić. W pierwszej kolejności wstał z piaszczystej ziemi, orientując się, że wcale nie był w najgorszym stanie. Poza paroma siniakami na nogach i niesamowicie obolałym oraz dodatkowo zdrętwiałym ramieniem, wyglądało na to, że nic mu nie dolegało. Zabrali mu portfel i telefon, choć musiał przyznać, że pewnie i tak na nic mu by się zdały. Podziękował sobie w myślach, że choć nie było zimno, wziął ze sobą kurtkę, w przeciwnym razie mogłoby mu być ciężko.

Co powinien zrobić? Jego myśli błądziły od jednej, do drugiej sytuacji, nie rozumiejąc, co się właściwie dzieje. Miał zbyt wiele pytań by zadać je wszystkie na raz. Najpierw powinien zająć się jakimś schronieniem, dopiero potem zastanowić kto go tutaj sprowadził, w jakim celu i gdzie dokładnie.

Rozejrzał się, licząc, że może coś przeoczył. Przecież gdzieś musieli być jacyś ludzie. Gdziekolwiek był, ktoś kto go tam przywiózł nie mógł być daleko. Może była to tylko jakaś wyspa nawet niedaleko kraju, a nie, czego się obawiał najbardziej, gdzieś po drugiej stronie oceanu.

Wziął głęboki oddech. Najważniejsze to zachować spokój. Przecież nic nie może mu się stać, nie zginie. Na pewno znajdzie gdzieś ludzi, a tam będą musieli mu pomóc odnaleźć dom.

Postanowił, że uda się w stronę roślinności, licząc, że wyżej odnajdzie jakieś budynki. Chociaż plaża wyglądała na dziką i raczej nieuczęszczaną, gdzieś musieli znajdować się mieszkańcy.

Otrzepał się z piasku i dziarskim krokiem, udając, że znajduje się na wczasach, wspiął się pod górę. Liczył, że za wydmami oraz kilkoma sosnami odnajdzie to, na co liczył - czyli kilkugwiazdkowy kurort, drinki z palemką i najlepiej jeszcze przystojnych kelnerów do pomocy.

Gdy tylko stanął na wysokości, z jakiej piasek nie zasłaniał mu widoku, zdziwił się jeszcze bardziej. Przed nim rozciągała się końcówka plaży, a dalej stopniowo drzewa zaczynały tworzyć gęsty las. Przyspieszył kroku, idąc na przód, jednak już wiedział - nie było szans aby w pobliżu znajdowali się ludzie. Jeśli już, to jedynie gdzieś po drugiej stronie wyspy.

Sfrustrowany kopnął najbliższy kamień. Nawet jeśli gdzieś ktoś tam był, odnalezienie go zajmie mu mnóstwo czasu. Za ten czas może lepiej nie ruszać się z plaży? Nie było mowy o tym, żeby nikt go nie poszukiwał. Zwłaszcza, że od liceum przyjaźnił się z gliną. Może oboje nie powinni byli wtedy żartować gdy była mowa o lokalizatorach, które w tym momencie nawet pozwoliłby sobie wszczepić.

Ale wiedział, że się nie podda. Będzie musiał ustalić strategię. Do pewnego momentu może zaczekać na plaży, jednak później będzie musiał udać się w jakieś bezpieczniejsze miejsce do przeczekania nocy. Dopiero gdy nie znajdzie czegoś w rodzaju luksusowego domku nieopodal plaży lub przynajmniej pola namiotowego, pozostanie mu tylko noc spędzona w cieniu sosny. Romantycznie, ale kompletnie niepraktycznie.

Teraz Park zaczął żałować, że nie miał przy sobie telefonu. To było bardziej niż pewne, że wypadł mu gdzieś po drodze, ale nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, iż ktoś celowo mu go zabrał. Nawet nie po to aby na nim zarobić, bo był to tani i niezbyt popularny model, jednak celem utrudnienia mu wydostania się z wybrzeża.

Coś podpowiadało mu, że ta wyspa - bo nie mogła być niczym innym, nawet nie jego krajem - musi się z czymś wiązać. Wyzwaniem do pokonania, pokutą, czasem na przemyślenia, może tym wszystkim. Jeśli będzie miał okazję zostać tutaj dłużej niż dzień i noc, czasu na znalezienie odpowiedzi będzie miał pod dostatkiem.

Na razie nie mógł zrobić nic poza obejściem okolicy i dokładnym zapamiętaniem jej. Dla bezpieczeństwa nie powinien oddalać się od miejsca, w którym się ocknął, dlatego przespacerował się linią brzegową, a potem zwrócił się bezpośrednio na przeciw miejsca swojego przybycia. W razie czego wystarczy się odwrócić i pójść przed siebie.

Naprawdę nie chciał się denerwować. Nie miał jedzenia, ubrań ani schronienia, ale nie chciał panikować. Strach i dezorganizacja to ostatnie czego potrzebował w swoim rozpaczliwym położeniu. Bez zbędnego zadręczania się tym, o czym pomyśli później, szedł dalej, w pewnym momencie o mało nie potykając się o własne nogi.

Zaczynał mieć halucynacje czy może faktycznie coś widział?

Nie było szans aby się pomylił. W odległości nie większej niż sto metrów od niego na wschód pod granicą, od której zaczynał się las, dostrzegł jasno ubraną postać. I jakby chcąc udowodnić mu, jak dobrze trafił, nieznajomy nieustannie zbliżał się w jego stronę.

Obawiając się, że ten go przeoczy, zaczął energicznie machać do niego. Postać ciągle się przybliżała, aż w końcu mógł dokładnie przejrzeć się jego rysom. Mężczyzna nie wyglądał mu ani na pracownika, ani na wczasowicza, jednak wystarczył mu sam fakt, że był, co już przekreślało jego szansę na natychmiastową śmierć.

Spodziewał się, że na jego twarzy będą malowały się mieszane emocje. Może zaciekawienie, zdziwienie, strach. Ale na pewno nie to, co z dokładnością mógł zobaczyć - wściekłość, jakby naruszył jego własność.

Wtedy po prostu czekał. Złość nieznajomego powstrzymała jego zapał, a on przystanął i w skupieniu obserwował jak szedł. Dopiero gdy znalazł się blisko pięć metrów przed nim, Jinyoung odważył się zadać jakieś pytanie.

\- Przepraszam - zaczął, a gdy jego wyraz nawet się nie zmienił zaczął się zastanawiać, czy mężczyzna rozumie koreański. - Wygląda na to, że się zgubiłem. Mógłby--

Zanim powiedział cokolwiek więcej nieznajomy uniósł rękę, co natychmiast sprawiło, że Jinyoung zamilkł. Nie chciał mu się narazić, a musiał przyznać, że ten wyglądał wystarczająco groźnie.

\- Chodź za mną - rzucił tonem bardziej lodowatym od przemokniętych ubrań.

Nie czekając długo, odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę, z której przybył, a zaintrygowany Jinyoung popędził za nim gdy tylko ochłonął.

Nie zastanowił się nawet, kim nieznajomy był ani dokąd go prowadził. Cała ta sytuacja była wystarczająco dziwna. Nie miał nawet żadnych podejrzeń, co mógł robić na wyspie kiedy jeszcze całkiem niedawno - jak podejrzewał blisko dwanaście godzin temu, zeszłego wieczoru - był pod swoim mieszkaniem, gotów do pójścia do łóżka.

Bez słowa wlókł się za nim, nawet nie podejrzewając, dokąd tamten go prowadził. Kiedy weszli do lasu, morski krajobraz szybko przemienił się w dziką puszczę. Roślinność wyjątkowo zaciekawiła Parka. Dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że podobne rośliny widział tylko na wakacjach w Tajlandii. Choć nie było ani śladu dróżki, nieznajomy zdawał się doskonale wiedzieć dokąd szedł. Może był jakimś grzybiarzem albo leśnikiem ubranym po cywilnemu? Albo mieszkańcem pobliskiej miejscowości? Kimkolwiek by nie był, Jinyoung już był mu wdzięczny.

Był tak podekscytowany, że nie liczył nawet jak długo szli, choć miał wrażenie, że ponad pół godziny. Wyglądało na to, że są na miejscu, gdy nieznajomy przystanął w, zdawałoby się, najciemniejszym miejscu lasu. Jinyoung czekał chwilę gdy ten coś robił, nie ważąc się odezwać, jednak w końcu ciekawość zwyciężyła.

\- Kim jesteś i gdzie my jesteśmy?

Na to pytanie mężczyzna odwrócił się w jego stronę, mierząc go uważnym spojrzeniem. Gdy zdecydował, że może odpowiedzieć, kultura nakazała mu zacząć od przedstawienia się, niezależnie od tego jak bardzo mu jej brakowało.

\- Jackson - rzucił, nadal oglądając go jak drapieżnik przed atakiem.

\- Naprawdę? Brzmi amerykańsko, ale ty nie wyglądasz na Amerykanina.

\- Bo nie jestem - uciął szorstko, dając tym samym Jinyoungowi znać, że lepiej nie zadawać więcej pytań. Schylił się po jakiś kij, który, miał nadzieję, miał mu służyć jedynie do oparcia się. Ale wiedział, jak to wyglądało - i modlił się żeby nie było tym, na co się zapowiadało. - A kim ty jesteś?

Z każdą sekundą chłopak nabierał coraz więcej podejrzeń. Teraz nie uważał tego za dziwne - powoli zaczynała obejmować go panika. Co dobrego narobił? Dał się zaprowadzić obcemu facetowi - mordercy, gwałcicielowi albo grzybiarzowi - do samego środku lasu, tam, gdzie nikt nie usłyszy jego krzyków ani nie znajdzie ciała.

Zastanowił się, co robić. Nie było mowy o ucieczce. Patrząc na budowę Jacksona, ten musiał mieć nienajgorszą, jeśli nie świetną kondycję, do tego miał przewagę w postaci terenu, który znał z pewnością lepiej od niego. Gdyby próbował go zatrzymać, również wolał się nie opierać. Ale tak szczerze - czego właściwie od niego mógł chcieć?

\- Możesz mi najpierw powiedzieć gdzie jesteśmy? - zaryzykował. I to był błąd.

Po twarzy Jacksona przemknął złowrogi cień. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego dokładnie, ale miał bardzo złe przeczucia co do niego - może to zasługa mrocznego miejsca spotkania, może jego tajemniczej postawy, a może dłoni kurczowo ściskającej kij, który nagle wydał mu się śmiercionośną bronią.

\- Odpowiesz na moje pytania, potem cię wypuszczę. Kto cię tu sprowadził?

\- Nawet gdybym wiedział, dlaczego miałbym ci powiedzieć? - Kolejne potknięcie, tym razem niegodne wybaczenia.

Nie zarejestrował jego nagłego zamachu dopóki na swojej łydce nie poczuł rozrywającego bólu. Nawet nie zdążył krzyknąć, upadł tylko pod jego nogi i obrzucił nierozumiejącym, zbolałym spojrzeniem. Nie miał wątpliwości, coś tutaj było mocno nie w porządku, a on został wmieszany w coś bardzo niedobrego.

\- Kolejny wymierzę dokładniej - ostrzegł, spoglądając na niego z góry. - Co tutaj robisz?

Zanim cokolwiek powiedział, jęknął cicho i spróbował wstać. W trakcie doszedł jednak do wniosku, że bezpieczniej będzie odczołgać się dwa kroki dalej i pozostać na zimnej ziemi niż narażać kolejny wrażliwy fragment skóry na niechybny cios.

\- Nie mam pojęcia - powiedział niepewnie.

\- Ile wiesz o tym miejscu? - kontynuował Jackson. On również cofnął się nieco, chowając się w cieniu tak, że najlepiej widoczne pozostały tylko jego zimne oczy.

\- Nic, przysięgam - wyszeptał, po czym odchrząknął i zdecydował się mówić nieco głośniej. - Pobili mnie pod blokiem, nawet nie pamiętam jak bardzo, po prostu ostatnie co zapamiętałem to powrót do domu. Potem obudziłem się tutaj. Naprawdę nie wiem co się dzieje. Przecież nic nie zrobiłem.

Jackson parsknął pod nosem. Jinyoung nawet nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić jak żałośnie musiał wyglądać. Nic już nie rozumiał i nie był pewien, czy będzie mu dane zrozumieć. Zaczynał się coraz bardziej denerwować. Teraz jego jedynym problemem było nie tylko przetrwanie na wyspie, ale również zrobienie tego w towarzystwie spragnionego informacji szaleńca z silnym uderzeniem i twardym kijem.

\- Jak się nazywasz? - spytał nagle.

Było to tak proste pytanie, że Jinyoung nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Nie wyglądało na to aby to był koniec przesłuchania, ale może od tego momentu pójdzie łatwiej. Przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję, chociaż wyraz mężczyzny mówił mu, że to dopiero początek.

Myśląc, że już nic nie ma do stracenia, podał mu swoje imię. Po tym Jackson jedynie odrzucił swoją pomoc, a następnie odwrócił się i zniknął gdzieś zza drzewami. Jinyoung nie wiedział, czy to oznaczało dla niego błogosławieństwo, czy skumulowane kłopoty. Wolał nie myśleć.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaebeom nie potrafił zliczyć ile razy wcześniej znalazł się na komisariacie. Sądząc po tym, że znali go tam chyba wszyscy, a zdecydowana większość zazwyczaj obrzucała go w pośpiechu przelotnym uśmiechem albo poklepywała po plecach i gdzieś znikała świadczył o tym, że zdecydowanie zbyt często tam gościł. 

Tym razem jednak było inaczej. Nie padł ani jeden uśmiech, mało kto odważył się spojrzeć w jego stronę. On sam wcześniej chodził zdenerwowany po całym korytarzu, teraz usiadł i schował twarz w dłoniach. Sztuczne światło wyjątkowo go raziło, a on już i tak był wystarczająco zmęczony. Stracił poczucie czasu. Nie pamiętał nawet poprzedniej nocy - według Yugyeoma wrócił do siebie, a syf w mieszkaniu tylko potwierdzał jego słowa. Zasnął gdzieś między sypialnią a łazienką, wstał późnym popołudniem i jedyne co mógł zrobić to wziąć samochód i jechać na policję.

Szepty i spojrzenia kierowane w jego stronę uświadomiły go, że nie było dobrze. Nikt nie musiał mu o tym przypominać - było bardzo źle.

Zanim zdążył się zorientować ktoś złapał go za ramię i podtrzymał drugą ręką aby pomóc mu złapać równowagę. Nie protestował gdy został zaciągnięty gdzieś na stronę, poznając ten gwałtownie delikatny dotyk.

\- Tylko mi tu nie rycz - mruknął Youngjae. - Wszyscy wiedzą, że cię znam, a muszę dbać o reputację.

\- Pomóż mi - zaczął, nawet nie wiedząc, jak sformułować myśli. - Wiesz, co się wczoraj stało. Ja--

\- Spokojnie. - Youngjae w końcu puścił jego przegub, przybierając obojętnie chłodny, służbowy wyraz. Jaebeom wiedział, że to tylko maska, jednak nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, iż tak naprawdę nie przejął się porwaniem przyjaciela. Od razu odrzucił od siebie tę myśl. W końcu nie mógłby zignorować zniknięcia człowieka, którego znał od lat, zwłaszcza, że pod nosem miał jego rozhisteryzowanego chłopaka. - Robimy co możemy. Wszyscy już wiedzą, więc nie powinno być problemu z odnalezieniem go. 

Łatwo było mówić. Jaebeom wiedział, że Youngjae mówił to tylko po to aby chronić wizerunek policji i dodać mu otuchy. Jeśli nie potrafili nawet odnaleźć skradzionego portfela, skąd myśl, że uda im się zlokalizować człowieka? A nawet jeśli - to kto wie w jakim Jinyoung będzie stanie?

Dawno się tak nie denerwował. Chociaż to on zwykł utrzymywać sytuację pod kontrolą, najczęściej była to tylko wymówka do oddania sterów Jinyoungowi. Zresztą nawet wtedy gdy nie robił nic, już sama jego obecność dodawała Jaebeomowi otuchy. Teraz czuł się tak jakby zgubił portfel ze wszystkimi dokumentami, na dodatek w kraju, którego języka nie rozumiał.

Kompletnie nie rozumiał dlaczego ktoś w ogóle chciał go porwać. Przecież to był taki dobry chłopak, dorabiał sobie, miał się za co utrzymać, wciąż się uczył. Do tego miał ładny głos i w nikim nie miał wrogów - dlaczego ktokolwiek zechciałby zrobić mu krzywdę? A może tylko znalazł się w nieodpowiednim czasie na nieodpowiednim miejscu? 

Serce Jaebeoma zatrzymało się na sekundę. Dotarło do niego. Gdyby wtedy się nie pokłócili, tylko oboje zostali w domu, wszystko potoczyło by się inaczej. Yugyeom nadal miałby wino, a on Jinyounga.

\- To moja wina, że go nie pilnowałem - wypalił, uświadomiwszy to sobie w pełni.

Youngjae spojrzał na niego spod ściągniętych brwi. Chyba nie rozumiał do końca tej idei brania wszystkich błędów na siebie. Ale czego Jaebeom mógł wymagać od młodszego od siebie chłopaka z idealnym życiem, bez problemów najbliższych, które przenikałyby na niego?

\- Chyba zapominasz, że jest dorosły - przypomniał. - I potrafi się sam sobą zająć. A jeśli spotkało go coś takiego, wiesz dobrze, że policja robi co w jej mocy.

Policja to za mało, pomyślał, jednak powstrzymał się od powiedzenia tego na głos. Czego oczekiwał? Przecież wiedział, że nie ściągną prywatnej jednostki tylko dlatego, że jakiś obojętny dla państwa dzieciak zabłądził. Lub - jak przekonana była nie do końca wiarygodna sąsiadka z parteru - został uprowadzony.

Gdyby tylko wiedział gdzie jest, pewnie sam zrobiłby wszystko żeby się tam dostać. Nieważne czego chcieliby w zamian, niewolników, niemożliwej sumy pieniędzy czy jego własnego życia, Jaebeom wiedział, że oddałby to wszystko żeby tylko znowu mieć Jinyounga przy sobie. 

A najśmieszniejsze dla niego było to, że nawet nie pamiętał kłótni. I to nie była wina alkoholu, bo wypili mało, a to nerwy i niedowierzanie wczorajszego wieczoru odebrały mu siły. Nie pamiętał, bo nie było to godne pamiętania. Gdyby przez to chciał zerwać z chłopakiem, ewidentnie zachowałby to w pamięci, ale sprzeczka była na tyle błaha, że nawet nie miał zamiaru udawać urażonego.

\- Jaebeom - zaczął Youngjae ojcowskim gestem kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. Takie odwrócenie ról zdarzało się naprawdę nieczęsto, więc wspomniany od razu podniósł na niego spojrzenie. - Zrobimy wszystko co w naszej mocy, a jeśli to nie wystarczy, ja zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy.

Coś było w sposobie, w jaki podkreślił swoją osobę. Jakby gotów był wyprzedzić całą jednostkę, jakby chciał poświęcić siebie, byle tylko odjąć cierpienia dwóm zabłąkanym duszom. Jaebeom gotów był mu nawet uwierzyć. Niecodzienne słyszał takie słowa z jego ust, natomiast przekonanie było tak pewne, jakby przysięgał na swoje własne życie. Albo lepiej - życia wszystkich jego przyjaciół.

Skinął głową. Chwilę po prostu stali w ciszy, przeżywając tą niemą tragedię na swój własny sposób i tak samo dodając sobie odwagi. Widocznie tego potrzebowali. Nerwy to ostatnie co mogli tracić, zwłaszcza, że teraz jedyne co mogli zrobić dla Jinyounga, to cierpliwie czekać.

Gdyby tylko nie wywołane gdzieś nazwisko Youngjae, może nawet staliby tak do końca zmiany. Chłopak rzucił mu ostatnie zbolałe spojrzenie i odszedł po krótkim wyjaśnieniu, nie chcąc się narażać. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy jego praca mogła im przynieść najwięcej informacji, nie mógł sobie pozwolić na niesubordynację.

Jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to westchnąć i znów usiąść. Nie doczekał się żadnej fantastycznej wiadomości, żadnego więcej poproszenia na prywatną rozmowę, nawet oferty gorącej kawy. Zwyczajnie czekał, dopóki słońce nie rozświetliło wszystkich okien swoim jasnym blaskiem. Dał sobie jeszcze chwilę, dopóki nie przestało go oślepiać, a następnie wyszedł, zaraz po Youngjae. 

Jeszcze przez blisko godzinę nic do niego nie docierało. Kilka minut siedział bezczynnie za kierownicą, dopóki nie przypomniał sobie, że miał wrócić do domu. Wtedy też zaczął się zastanawiać, czy wcześniej Youngjae nie próbował nawiązać z nim rozmowy, a jeśli tak, co mu odpowiedział. Przecież nie może się tak zachowywać. Musi się wziąć w garść, tak jak przystało na głowę rodziny. Jinyoung nie pozwoliłby mu zawiesić działalności. Na pewno nie tego chciał. Musiał być dla niego silny, gdziekolwiek by nie był, bo ostatnim, czego Park będzie potrzebował po powrocie, będzie sprzątanie spraw, jakie jego chłopak zaniedbał.

W mieszkaniu dopiero dotarło do niego, że dzień wcześniej nawet się nie przebrał. Mięśnie bolały go od spania na twardej podłodze, czego wcześniej też nie zauważył, podobnie jak doskwierającego mu głodu. Ostatnim posiłkiem, nie licząc kilku szklanek wina, był obiad ponad dobę temu. Jak mógł o tym zapomnieć? 

Nawet nie posprzątał bałaganu, jaki nieświadomie zrobił w nocy. Nie pozostało mu nic innego jak powiesić rzuconą gdzieś kurtkę, odnaleźć drugi but, który jakimś cudem znalazł się za szafką kuchenną i odgrzać trzydniowy obiad. Nie przeszkadzało mu, że musiał smakować okropnie, bo i tak czuł się jakby jadł karton.

W ten oto sposób dwa dni minęły mu jak ciąg nic nie znaczących, impulsywnych zdarzeń połączonych w jednolitą całość. Nie czuł różnicy między dniem a nocą, nie mógł też długo zasnąć. Snując się po mieszkaniu, wiedział przynajmniej, że te dziury w pamięci zajmowało sprzątanie - jedyne zajęcie, przy którym wyłączał się całkowicie.

W niedzielę wieczorem czuł, że będzie musiał wziąć wolne w pracy. Nie było szans żeby tam wrócił. Na niczym nie potrafił się skupić, a jego roztrzepanie rosło z dnia na dzień. Przekonał się o tym dopiero wtedy, gdy koło godziny osiemnastej obudził się, nie zdając sobie nawet sprawy z tego, że po obiedzie zasnął. Winowajcą musiały być sprezentowane dawno temu przez Yugyeoma oraz BamBama podejrzane kadzidełka, jakie pierwszy raz zapalił. Przyjemnie pachniały, jednak zupełnie w inny sposób niż poduszka Jinyounga, w która wciąż wtulał twarz.

Zamknął oczy i po kilku głębszych wdechach znów czuł się jak w domu - choć, jak na ironię, nawet z niego nie wyszedł. Widząc przed sobą tylko stłumioną ciemność, wyciągnął rękę przed siebie, jak częściej zwykł robić to Jinyoung. Gdy jednak nie natrafił na nic poza materiałem pościeli, wyszeptał ciche wołanie. Odpowiedziała mu cisza.

Jinyoung.

Jaebeom nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak rozbity nie słysząc żadnego poruszenia.

Co ten chłopak z nim zrobił? Jeszcze kilka lat temu miał swój ustalony plan działania, którego ściśle się trzymał chcąc osiągnąć swój cel. Nie szukał miłości, uczył się, starał się nie robić sobie nierealnych marzeń. A potem stało się liceum - czasy występowania w zespole, nieprzespanych nocy i pierwszych szczerych miłości. Nie tylko jego miłości, bo w końcu to właśnie wtedy zeswatali biednego Kunpimooka z rezolutnym Yugyeomem.

Zarówno wtedy, jak i teraz Jaebeom mógł wydawać się chłodny. Ale z jakiegoś powodu Jinyoung najlepiej wiedział, że była to tylko maska. Uznał, że gra jest warta świeczki i zaryzykował umówiwszy się z młodszym chłopakiem. Nie żałował - w przeciwnym razie nie udałoby się im razem zamieszkać na studiach.

Może faktycznie wtedy ta powłoka lodu była nieco grubsza. Nigdy nie lubił publicznie okazywać uczuć, nawet uważał, że tego nie potrzebował. Nikt nie zajmował drugiej połowy jego łóżka, o sercu już nie wspominając. Ale gdy już tego popróbował, nie mógł przestać. Teraz, zdany na tak niegdyś upragnioną wolność, brutalnie się zachłysnął. Jednak okłamywał siebie przez cały ten czas. Potrzebował cudzego towarzystwa tak, jak przesiąkniętego zapachem pomarańczowego dymu powietrza.

Miał wrażenie, że tamtego wieczoru wypił coś o wiele cięższego niż wino. Choć starał się ze wszystkich sił, nie potrafił przestać myśleć o porwaniu. Wciąż wracał tylko do jednego, czując, że cztery puste ściany przytłaczają go jakby miały się zaraz zawalić. Gdyby ktoś wtedy powiedział mu, że to wszystko minie i będzie dobrze, chyba by go wyśmiał. Jak kiedykolwiek mógłby być jeszcze szczęśliwy, skoro czuł się jakby ktoś zabrał całe szczęście z jego życia? W gruncie rzeczy tak było. Bo Jinyoung był jego szczęściem. 

Coraz głośniejsza wibracja i intensywniej tańczące płomienie świec zwróciły jego uwagę na telefon. Sięgnął w jego stronę i o mało nie upuścił gdy dostrzegł liczbę nieodebranych połączeń i niewyświetlonych wiadomości. Wyglądało na to, że odpowiadanie na to wszystko zajmie mu całą poniedziałkową zmianę. 

Yugyeom, BamBam, jego rodzice, rodzice Jinyounga, nawet ludzie, z którymi rozmawiał tylko w święta. Widocznie wiadomość szybko się rozeszła. Jego uwagę zwrócił tylko numer Youngjae, dopóki nie dotarło do niego, że to numer prywatny, nie służbowy. Oczywiście doceniał to, że przyjaciel się martwił, jednak bardziej od całego tego wsparcia wolałby jedno połączenie z policji głoszące: "znaleźliśmy go". Czy prosił o zbyt wiele? 

Nie wyobrażał sobie co w tym czasie przeżywał Jinyoung. Nawet nie miał pojęcia gdzie mógł się znajdować. Może dla okupu trzymała go jakaś mafia, zupełnie jak w tym popularnym teledysku? Problem tylko w tym, że on nie był Kim Himchanem i nie posiadał grubych milionów na koncie, wrogów w całym kraju i piszczących na jego widok fanek. Prawdę mówiąc ciężko było z tych pozycji posiadać cokolwiek w liczbie jednego, a co dopiero kilku milionów.

Uznał, że najlepszym pomysłem będzie oddzwonienie do jednej z tych osób. Policja nie była nim zainteresowana, dlatego musiał się pocieszyć wsparciem. Dlatego nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości co do wybrania numeru.

Nim rozbrzmiał pierwszy sygnał, pewna myśl zawitała w jego skorumpowanym umyśle. Z upływem kolejnych kilku sekund doszedł do wniosku, że to świetny pomysł i chyba najlepsze możliwe wyjście.

Gdy usłyszał znajomy głos poczuł się niczym pies wyczuwający zapach swojego pana. Chciał się odezwać pierwszy, jednak momentalnie zaschło mu w gardle. Odchrząknął i wypalił, miał nadzieję, niezbyt gwałtownie.

\- Yugyeom? Słuchaj, zastanawiałem się... nie moglibyście mnie przenocować przez kilka dni? 

\- Jasne - rzucił entuzjastycznie chłopak. Jaebeom westchnął cicho. Jak w ogóle mógł rozważać negatywną odpowiedź? - Mamy wolny salon, nie są to jakieś luksusy, ale zawsze. I z czego się tak cieszysz? - Słowa Yugyeoma na stronie ewidentnie były skierowane do obecnego BamBama. - To, że salon będzie zajęty, nie oznacza, że nie będę cię miał jak wyrzucić z mojej sypialni. Wpadaj, hyung. Zawsze lepiej mieć się do kogo odezwać niż siedzieć samemu i zamartwiać się, prawda?

Jaebeom musiał się zgodzić, jednak tylko dlatego, że znaczyło to mniej więcej tyle co "mam jeszcze jedną nieotwartą butelkę soju". Ich rozmowy telefoniczne nigdy nie trwały długo, w przeciwieństwie od tych w cztery oczy. Po kilku słowach rozłączył się, a następnie rzucił okiem na względnie ogarnięty pokój, myśląc, że powinien ze sobą zabrać. Docenia to, że jego chłopak miał tak dobrego brata, w przeciwnym razie musiałby być ciężarem dla Youngjae i jego żony, a to chyba oczywiste, jakie towarzystwo preferował.


	4. Chapter 4

 Kolejny raz nie wiedział, czy zemdlał z bólu, czy zwyczajnie zasnął.

Jinyoung rozejrzał się. Las wydawał się pogrążony w jeszcze większej ciemności, jednak nie tak niesamowicie nieprzeniknionej jak w czasie nocy. Nisko utrzymująca się mgła utrwaliła go w przekonaniu, że musiało być wcześnie rano. Jednak co najważniejsze, nigdzie nie widział Jacksona.

Może mężczyzna zniknął tak prędko jak się pojawił? Zostawił go w środku lasu, myśląc, że skazał go na pewną śmierć. Przecież nie była to sytuacja bez wyjścia; w końcu nie bez powodu w swoim życiu naoglądał się tylu programów survivalowych.

Uznał, że jego priorytetem będzie znalezienie wody, dopiero potem rozejrzy się za czymś jadalnym. Doba bez jedzenia powoli dawała o sobie znać, a żyjąc pod jednym dachem z Jaebeomem nie zaznał nigdy studenckiego głodu. Przeklęty chłopak nie raczył go zahartować.

Jeśli nie odnajdzie źródła, spróbuje w jakiś sposób wzniecić ogień, znaleźć coś zdolnego do nalania do niego wody i zagotuje ją, a przynajmniej taki ustalił plan. W jakimś serialu widział jak bohaterowie w podobnej sytuacji do niego filtrowali wodę przez rajstopy. Problem był jednak w tym, że nie posiadał rajstop i nie był nawet pewny czy było to bezpieczne.

Do tego czasu może ktoś go odnajdzie. Jeśli nie, nie będzie mógł zrobić nic innego jak wyruszyć na poszukiwania pomocy.

W końcu zmusił się do myślenia. W jaki sposób wszelkie gwiazdy małego ekranu radziły sobie w tak dramatycznej sytuacji? Pamiętał pewien serial, w którym drugoplanowy Koreańczyk planował ułożyć znak "S.O.S." z kamieni na plaży, jednak Jinyoung nie miał pojęcia czy to dobry pomysł, ponieważ nigdy nie poznał zakończenia tego planu - ktoś mu przerwał i nie zdołał donieść kamieni. Próbowano również wysłania impulsu elektrycznego, z tą tylko różnicą, że aktualnie nie posiadał nawet telefonu. No i najważniejsze - nie miał pojęcia, w którą stronę dojść do plaży.

Nagle po swojej lewej usłyszał dźwięk łamanych gałęzi. Gwałtownie spojrzał w tamtą stronę, mając nadzieję, że to nie jakiś drapieżnik. Skupił wzrok w punkcie, z którego dosłyszał odgłos, aż z miejsca oddalonego o jakieś pięć metrów wyłoniła się znajoma sylwetka. Wzdrygnął się na jej widok, ale miał nadzieję, że Jackson pomyśli, iż pomylił go z dzikim zwierzęciem. Może nie wpadnie na to, że już on sam w sobie go przerażał.

\- Przeżyłeś - ogłosił tonem jakim zazwyczaj powiadamia się zwycięzców o zajętych miejscach. - Może przyznałem to za wcześnie.

Jackson schylił się przed nim, a kiedy Jinyoung w zupełności przyzwyczaił się do ciemności, dostrzegł, że ten oferował mu pozornie zjadliwe jedzenie, egzotyczne dary lasu, oraz czystą wodę. Wolał trzymać się na baczności. Skoro dzień wcześniej go pobił, dlaczego teraz próbował nakarmić?

\- Złamałeś coś?

Jinyoung wzruszył ramionami z myślą, że wolałby aby Jackson się nim jednak nie opiekował, jednak z powodu nieustającego bólu musiał się przy tym skrzywić. Nie umknęło to uwadze bruneta.

Zanim ten wyraził zgodę lub, co bardziej chciał okazać, zdążył jakkolwiek zaprotestować, Jackson już się przy nim znalazł i zaczął dokonywać względnych oględzin. Serce Jinyounga zaczęło szybciej bić z przerażenia, zwłaszcza gdy ten schylił się po jakiś przedmiot i podał mu go. Ze zdziwieniem zerknął na gładki, niewielki patyk gdy ten mu go wręczał. Zorientował się jak bardzo coś było nie w porządku dopiero w momencie, gdy między szelestem liści wysłyszał: "zagryź".

Nie było czasu zastanowić się nawet nad tym poleceniem. Bezwiednie wykonał je w porę, i bardzo dobrze, bo potem jedyne co potrafił zarejestrować to nagły, niesamowity ból jakiego jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie czuł. A w następstwie dziwna ulga.

\- Sprzeciw mi się jeszcze raz - szepnął cicho Jackson, schylając się nad jego uchem od tyłu - a wybiję ci ramię, potem nastawię, a potem znowu wybiję.

Po tym oddalił się, ponownie znajdując się na przeciwko jęczącego z bólu na ziemi Jinyounga. Podał mu kolejny raz posiłek i rzucił naglące spojrzenie.

\- Dlaczego nie jesz? Nie zatrułem tego. Nie pragnę twojej śmierci w tym momencie.

Wcale te słowa nie podniosły Jinyounga na duchu, jednak jego przyzwyczajony do kuchennych wyczynów Jaebeoma żołądek domagał się pożywienia, co oznaczało, że musiał zaufać Jacksonowi. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie skończy się to dla niego tragicznie.

Mężczyzna w ciszy przyglądał się każdemu najdrobniejszemu jego ruchowi, dopóki mgła nie opadła, a niebo nieco się nie rozjaśniło. Cokolwiek by o nim nie myślał, nie mogło to być nic przyjemnego, zwłaszcza sądząc po jego wyrazie twarzy. W najlepszym przypadku była to zwykła degustacja, w najgorszym rzeczywiste życzenia oraz planowanie śmierci.

\- Żałosne - wypalił w końcu. - Jesteś nikim. Zginąłbyś na tej wyspie w dwa dni gdyby nie ja. Dam ci wyjście, dobra? Albo zostawię cię tutaj samego, zdanego na pastwę losu w samym środku lasu, albo zabiorę cię ze sobą, skazanego na bezwzględne posłuszeństwo i wytrenuję cię.

Jinyoung powstrzymał się od rzucenia hasła, jak to wielkoduszna była propozycja z jego strony. Nie chciał przeżywać żadnych morderczych treningów, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak mogło wyglądać owo bezwzględne posłuszeństwo. Nie znalazł się tutaj po to aby kolejny raz czuć się jak w wojsku, choć, szczerze mówiąc, nie miał pojęcia, co tam robił. Jedyne, czego był pewien, to że zależało mu na powrocie do domu. Dlaczego tego Jackson nie mógł mu umożliwić? Skoro podawał się za znawcę survivalu, może potrafił też zbudować przenośny samolot z nawigatorem, który zawiózłby go wprost pod mieszkanie swoje i Jaebeoma.

Wiedział jednak, że Jackson nie żartował. Okrucieństwo w jego wzroku i jeden ostrzegawczy cios wystarczył aby Jinyoung nabrał w stosunku do niego rezerwy. Musiał się podporządkować, czy tego chciał, czy nie, jeśli nie chciał zginąć. Może nawet nie trafił aż tak źle - ostatecznie znalazł kogoś kto będzie go karmił i da schronienie, a gdyby nie to, skazany byłby na śmierć w przeciągu kilku dni. Zawsze pozostawała nadzieja, że Jackson był właścicielem jakiegoś kurortu i jeśli Jinyoung wystarczająco się postara, za kilka dni do niego trafi aby móc się wykąpać, a następnie wrócić do domu.

Tak przynajmniej chciał aby się stało, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo niedorzeczna była to myśl.

Jego względny spokój nie trwał długo. Po zaledwie kilku godzinach, gdy rozjaśniło się na tyle, aby widzieć wszystko na odległość kilkudziesięciu metrów bez większych problemów, Jackson znów go naszedł. Obrzucił Jinyounga przeciągłym spojrzeniem, jak nabywca oceniający nowy towar. W ciszy pokręcił głową, wiedząc, że nie będzie to łatwe.

Park w tym czasie nie śmiał nawet mrugnąć. U zwierząt oznaczało to oczywisty brak szacunku, a niewiele brakowało aby Jackson zaczął go traktować jak psa. Nie chciał również wykazać, że się bał. Nie opuściło go do tej pory uczucie nietykalności, często podtrzymywane przez prawo i czuwających nad nim, w tym jego bliskiego przyjaciela. Jedno tylko nadal do niego nie docierało - tam nie było prawa, a dopóki nie odnajdzie cywilizacji, obowiązywały go zasady przetrwania. Tą jedną, najważniejszą, znał bardzo dobrze. Zawsze wygrywa najsilniejszy, a żeby do tego doszło, nie może okazać Jacksonowi swojej słabości.

\- Strzelałeś kiedyś z łuku? - zaczął.

\- A wyglądam na Robin Hooda? - odparł. Prawda była taka, że tylko raz w życiu trzymał w rękach podobne urządzenie. Kiedyś, jeszcze za czasów liceum, cała grupą mieli się wybrać na strzelnicę, ale skończyło się tak, że ostatecznie i tak znalazł się tam sam na sam z Jaebeomem. To oczywiste, że czując na karku oddech swojego niedoświadczonego chłopaka nie potrafił się skupić.

\- Brakuje ci pokory - ogłosił, niczym wypowiadający się koneser. - I cierpliwości. Może to wiesz, może jeszcze nie, ale stąd nie ma wyjścia. A bez tych cech nasza współpraca nie będzie możliwa.

Jinyoung westchnął. Choć tego nie chciał, musiał się zgodzić. Sam nic nie zdziała, a pomoc kogoś z doświadczeniem, nawet tak okropnego jak on, była mu niezbędna.

Tylko nad jedną rzeczą się zastanawiał. Czy Jackson nie kłamał? Skąd mógł wiedzieć, że wszystko to było prawdą i kilka kilometrów dalej ciągnął się tylko las, a nie jakieś małe miasto? Nie miał żadnych podstaw do zaufania Jacksonowi, z wyjątkiem chęci mordu w spojrzeniu i domniemanej umiejętności skrzywdzenia go wszystkim, co mu tylko wpadnie w ręce. Jedynym wyjściem z tej sytuacji było zgodzenie się na współpracę z jednoczesnym przekonaniem się co do wiarygodności mężczyzny.

Nie czekał długo z rozkazem wyruszenia w sobie tylko znanym kierunku. Niechętnie Jinyoung podążył za nim, w myślach przeklinając się za obijanie się w wojsku. Doskonale wiedział, że jedynym treningiem jaki nieznajomy będzie w stanie mu zapewnić, będzie ten podobny do dobrze mu znajomego, który oczywiście Jinyoung postanowił olać przy najbliższej okazji. Tutaj jednak różnica polegała na tym, że przełożonego miał na wyłączność i każde potknięcie zapewne zostanie mu brutalnie wytknięte.

Gdyby choć zapisał się na te siłownię z Jaebeomem, może wyglądałoby to inaczej. On jeszcze jakoś dawał radę, przyzwyczajony do ciągłego ruchu, jednak jego chłopak dostawał zadyszki po wejściu do mieszkania, co było powodem, dla którego oboje zrezygnowali.

Już po zaskakująco krótkiej chwili drzewa znacznie się przerzedziły, a widok rozjaśnił do tego stopnia, że Jinyoung musiał chwilę zasłaniać oczy. Nawet temperatura zdawała się być wyższa, a powietrze bardziej duszne. To dało mu do zrozumienia, że kryjówka Jacksona - o ile tak można było ją nazwać - specjalnie znalazła się w takim, a nie innym miejscu.

Prawdziwe zdziwienie ogarnęło go dopiero wtedy, gdy znikąd w rękach mężczyzny zmaterializował się łuk, widocznie zrobiony własnoręcznie, jednak reprezentujący bardzo dobrą jakość. Jinyoung nie rozumiał, po co ten gdziekolwiek go chował. Przecież wydawało się, że na wyspie poza nimi nie było żywej duszy, więc przed kim miałby ukrywać broń?

Dostrzegając, że uwaga Jinyounga cały czas zwrócona była na niego, rozpoczął oględziny sprzętu, jakby chcąc mieć pewność, że nadal był w najlepszym stanie. Jinyoung nawet nie wyobrażał sobie jak ze znalezionych przez siebie materiałów samodzielnie potrafił tego dokonać, jednak doszedł do wniosku, że nie jest to najważniejsze pytanie. Raczej należałoby zapytać: dlaczego potrzebował łuku? I wcale Jinyounga nie ratował fakt, że Jackson posiadał tylko jedną strzałę.

Nawet nie zdążył się dokładnie przyjrzeć nim zarejestrował poruszenie barwnej lotki, a następnie strzała zniknęła mu z oczu. Chwilę zajęło mu zlokalizowanie jej, sprytnie ukrytej między liśćmi cienkiej gałązki, choć Jackson nie spuścił z niej wzroku, doskonale wiedząc, gdzie wyląduje. Dopiero po chwili przeniósł spojrzenie na niewinnego Jinyounga, krótko polecając aby ją przyniósł. Wtedy do niego dotarło, dlaczego miał tylko jedną sztukę.

Na jego defensywną postawę Jackson jedynie skrzyżował ramiona, dając mu znać, że i tak nie wygra. Prawdę mówiąc, cieszył się, że jego cel nie znajdował się w miejscu, do którego dosięgnąłby bez żadnego problemu, bo w takim przypadku poczułby się zwyczajnie obrażony.

Park spróbował sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatni raz wchodził na drzewo. Za młodu zdarzało się to często, gdy nie chcąc się upokorzyć przed młodszym bratem musiał mu pokazać, o ile był lepszy. Ostatni raz jednak pamiętał dokładnie - Jaebeom zmusił go wtedy aby wszedł za nim. Zapamiętał to tylko dlatego, że tknięty poczuciem winy chłopak został z nim w domu w czasie trwania balu gimnazjalnego, ponieważ on sam miał nogę unieruchomioną w gipsie. Oby tym razem tak się to nie skończyło, pomyślał i postawił pierwszą stopę na pniu.

Ratował go tylko fakt, że gałęzie nie były suche. Spokojnie piął się w górę, stałe obserwując strzałę. Wcale nie pomagało mu towarzyszące uczucie spojrzenia Jacksona, stale wbite w jego plecy. Wstrzymał oddech, sięgając po strzałę i modląc się, aby tylko nie upaść. Cicho westchnął czując dotyk jej smukłej powierzchni, a następnie ze zdobyczą w ręce skoczył.

Przeliczył się. W ostatnim możliwym momencie do wyjścia na idiotę poczuł ukłucie w kostce i stracił równowagę.

Jackson westchnął. Podszedł do niego i wciąż spoglądając z góry, popchnął go lekko. Nawet nie protestował gdy jego plecy dotknęły przyjemnie chłodnej ziemi, chociaż czuł się wyjątkowo niekomfortowo uniżony przed mężczyzną.

\- Tak jak myślałem - zaczął kompletnie nierozczarowanym tonem. - Co zrobisz, jeśli cię nikt nie znajdzie? Zginiesz tu. Zginiesz, zapomniany, bez przyjaciół, rodziny. Tak chcesz to zakończyć?

Jinyoung zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Może nie był najlepszy - ale w końcu miał swoje poczucie wartości i nie pozwoli żeby ktoś nim pomiatał. Nawet ktoś taki jak obecny król swojej własnej puszczy.

\- Weź się do roboty - rzucił, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył w sobie tylko znanym kierunku.

Jinyoung ani chwili nie zwlekając wstał i udał się za nim. Jeszcze mu udowodni, do czego jest zdolny.


	5. Chapter 5

Kilka następnych dni było zdecydowanie różnych od tych w wojsku. Po spaniu na ziemi z ulgą przyjął wiadomość, że Jackson ma swoją kryjówkę, jednak to był koniec dobrych wieści. Trening, choć jak zapowiedział mężczyzna, był dopiero początkiem, wystarczająco dał mu się we znaki. Pewny był, że wywołane to było wycieńczeniem psychicznym, bo przecież z jego kondycją nie było tak źle. A może tylko mu się tak wydawało.

Kryjówka Jacksona okazała się być dla niego luksusem. Wydawało się, że zimna z zewnątrz kamienna grota będzie równie chłodna i wilgotna wewnątrz. Nic jednak bardziej mylnego - gdy wszedł do środka za skrywające ją gałęzie, czuł się jakby znalazł się na jakimś średnio zmodernizowanym kempingu. Pod jedną ze ścian znajdowała się imitująca amerykankę konstrukcja z drewna, wyłożona sianem i, jak nie mógł się mylić, lnianym kocem. Wolał nie zastanawiać się skąd Jackson go miał, liczył tylko, że nie zrobił samodzielnie. W przeciwnym razie jego umiejętności przeraziłyby go bardziej niż groźny wygląd i nieco brutalna postawa. Po drugiej stronie znalazł przywieszony pod sklepieniem hamak z równie organicznego tworzywa, a gdzie nie gdzie mrok rozjaśniały świece - je również nie miał pojęcia skąd Jackson wziął. Przekonany był, że za pomieszczeniem sypialnianym znajdzie coś jeszcze, ponieważ był odgrodzony przywieszoną zasłoną - najprawdopodobniej skonstruowaną z przywiązanych do stelaża gałęzi. Wszystko uzupełniało klepisko z popiołem w centrum, widocznie służące jako miejsce na ognisko. Nie zastanawiał się, jak Jackson odprowadzał dym, ale jako dobry inżynier musiał zaprojektować wszystko w najmniejszych detalach.

Wbrew pozorom pomieszczenie nie było tak ciemne, jak być powinno, a przynajmniej na tyle, że widział kontury bez żadnych problemów, nawet jeśli na zewnątrz zapadał mrok. Słyszał, jak Jackson krząta się po grocie, a następnie ten obdarował go skromnym posiłkiem - ponownie, woda, suszone owoce i, jak obstawiał, królicze mięso. Bo przecież na co innego mógłby polować?

Zdecydował się nie odzywać dopóki nie zostanie o coś zapytany, nie chcąc się narazić mentorowi. Czuł jak coś się w nim odzywało gdy musiał go tak nazywać. W zasadzie to kim Jackson dla niego był? Karmił go, dał dach nad głową, a w zamian kazał wykonywać jego idiotyczne polecenia. Był mu za to wdzięczny, jednak wolałby, gdyby ten okazywał mu nieco więcej równości i próbował znaleźć wspólnie dobre rozwiązanie, a nie zachowywał się, jakby oboje mieli zostać na wyspie już do końca życia.

Dopiero rano przekonał się, dlaczego dostąpił tego zaszczytu spania na łóżku polowym. Niesamowity chłód chwilę utrzymywał go w stanie zaniepokojenia, a dopiero potem z przerażeniem obudził się, cały mokry i przemarznięty do granic możliwości, bardziej nawet niż pierwszego dnia.

\- Co, do cholery? - mruknął, rozglądając się.

Choć w środku było jasno, on nadal nie rozbudził się całkowicie i jego wzrok wciąż był zamazany. Jedyne, co mógł dostrzec, to że grota stała ponad kostki w wodzie, tym samym mocząc jego posłanie. Starając się nie poślizgnąć, wstał, tym samym wpadając na stojącego pod ścianą Jacksona. Ten, zadowolony, przyglądał się jego cierpieniom. Oczywiście nawet kropla nie spadła na jego ubranie i idealne uczesanie. Widocznie przywieszony wysoko hamak był poza zasięgiem przypływu. Jednak jak on to robił, że mimo, iż mieszkał w środku lasu, wyglądał idealnie i zadbanie? 

Bez słowa rzucił mu jakieś szmaty, które Jinyoung w ostatniej chwili złapał. Przyglądając się im spod zmarszczonych brwi, dostrzegł, że to lniane ubrania na przebranie. Rzucił okiem na Jacksona i jakby dopiero wtedy dostrzegł, że oprócz wojskowej kurtki i wytartych dżinsów posiadał identyczną koszulę. Coraz bardziej intrygowała go sprawa posiadania takiej ilości lnu, jednak wiedział, że to nie była na to odpowiednia pora. Ważniejsze było niezamarznięcie oraz odkrycie, co tego dnia ów szaleniec dla niego przygotuje.

\- Dzisiaj zrobimy coś innego. - Jakby w odpowiedzi jego twarz rozjaśnił ciepły uśmiech, który wbrew pozorom nie miał w sobie nic z szaleństwa. Może kiedyś zwykł się tak uśmiechać na porządku dziennym?

\- Czy to oznacza koniec biegania po lesie? - rzucił, chcąc jakoś rozluźnić atmosferę. Co zdziwiło go najbardziej, wydawało się, że tego dnia nic nie musiał z nią robić, bo była wystarczająco znośna. To mogło oznaczać tylko tyle, że Jackson był bardzo zadowolony ze swojego pomysłu, a to z kolei nie wróżyło nic dobrego dla Jinyounga.

\- Przeciwnie. To oznacza jeszcze więcej biegania po lesie. - Mężczyzna aż klasnął w dłonie po wypowiedzeniu tego, widocznie rad z cierpień towarzysza. Widząc, jak blednie mu mina, zaśmiał się cicho - a był to śmiech jaki zdecydowanie mu nie przystawał. Wysoki, radosny, przypominający szczeknięcie kilkumiesięcznego szczeniaka. Teraz faktycznie Jinyoung musiał przyznać, że wysłyszał u niego nutę szaleństwa. - Dam ci dokładnie dwie godziny na wytropienie mnie. Dwie godziny i ani minuty dłużej. Żeby nie było, że jestem bez serca, podpowiem ci. Będę czekał dwa kilometry na zachód od pola patrolowego. I przebierz się, na litość boską. Zegar tyka.

Po zakończeniu swego ogłoszenia Jackson sięgnął po dobrze Jinyoungowi znajomy kij - teraz dopiero zrozumiał, że jego gładka powierzchnia musiała być wynikiem starannej obróbki ręcznej, a nie przypadku czy woli natury - i dziwnie wyglądającą czarną torbę w jakiej zwykło się przechowywać sprzęt sportowy. Cokolwiek w niej było, Parkowi nie wydawało się, aby były to kije golfowe.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

Miał milion pytań do zadania. Natychmiast rzucił się ku wyjściu z groty, potykając się na niewidocznych pod wodą wystających kamieniach, jednak zanim wydostał się na zewnątrz, brunet zniknął.

Zaklął od nosem. Jak niby ma go odnaleźć, skoro nawet nie wie, w którą stronę do plaży, na której się znajdował? Czy Jackson naprawdę sądził, że po kilku dniach bezsensownego biegania po puszczy i przynoszeniu mu strzał naprawdę będzie w stanie go odnaleźć? I gdzie niby miało być to całe "pole patrolowe"?

Jednak musiał przyznać, że mężczyzna był mądry. Dobrze wiedział, że Jinyoung nie ucieknie, bo nawet nie miał dokąd. Zaczynał powątpiewać w to, że ta wyspa gdzieś się kończyła. Widocznie znalazł się na samym końcu świata, bez telefonu, drogi powrotnej i choć jednej zdrowej psychicznie osoby do towarzystwa. Dla niego nie było już nadziei.

W pierwszej kolejności zadecydował, że wedle polecenia przebierze się, bo miał wrażenie, że jego stawy już powoli zamieniały się w lód gotów stłuc się przy najlżejszym przeciążeniu. Nawet nie zastanawiał się jakim cudem wszystko pasowało, choć miał ewidentnie inny rozmiar od Jacksona. To była kolejna z pozycji, o której powinien był pomyśleć, ale nie w tym momencie. Najlepiej na spokojnie, przy ognisku, bez mentora czającego się gdzieś z podejrzanym narzędziem zbrodni - do którego oczywiście równie dobrze mogły zaliczać się jego gołe pięści.

Swoje stare ubrania zostawił na suchej skale, licząc, że słońce wysuszy je prędzej lub później. Bez żadnej broni z wyjątkiem swojego bezużytecznego obecnie uroku osobistego udał się w stronę, gdzie powoli drzewa zaczynały rosnąc coraz gęściej, stopniowo zamieniając się w prawdziwie głuchą i dziką knieję. To chyba oczywiste, że w tamtą stronę musiał udać się Jackson, bo przecież nie poszedłby mu na rękę.

Zastanawiał się, co Jackson mu zrobi, jeśli nie wykona zadania. Sądząc po jego fantastycznym humorze - widocznie nic dobrego. Dwie godziny - a teraz już nawet mniej - to było zdecydowanie za mało. Już sam fakt, że przejście tych dwóch kilometrów przez krzaki i ciernie zajmie mu co najmniej pół godziny, a odnalezienie owego punktu pewnie pół dnia. Prędzej znalazłby Jacksona przez przypadek, jednak nie w tak krótkim czasie.

Niestety przez te kilka dni nie zdążył zrozumieć jego systemu działania. Nie znalazł żadnej luki w jego zachowaniu ani słabego punktu, co czyniło go jeszcze bardziej bezbronnym. I tym razem nie miał pojęcia co mogło mu chodzić po głowie. Jedyne czego był pewien, to że miał przerąbane. I powinien się pospieszyć.

Podchody nigdy nie były jego dobrą stroną. Ostatni raz był na podobnej grze patrolowej w liceum, mając ze sobą swojego brata w wieku irytująco gimnazjalnym oraz przerażonego wszystkim Youngjae. Nikogo chyba nie zdziwił fakt, że nad wyraz chudy i łatwy do schowania się dosłownie wszędzie BamBam oraz chłopak Jinyounga z nagle odkrytym talentem stratega wygrali zanim jego drużyna zdążyła opracować plan. Po kilku latach planowali ponowić grę, tym razem w minimalnie zmienionych składach, jednak zabrakło im czasu do ustalenia szczegółów. A teraz Jinyoung sam musiał sobie poradzić, bez jakiejkolwiek, nawet nieletniej pomocy, za to z morderczym przeciwnikiem. To było jeszcze bardziej nie fair.

Nie ratowała go opcja braku zasad, bo nie miał w jaki sposób wykorzystać powszechnie dozwolonych chwytów. Jedyne co mógł zrobić, to znaleźć sobie kryjówkę i modlić się, żeby Jackson go nie zabił. Z tego co pamiętał, nie na tym polegały tego rodzaju gry.

Nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na stan poranienia swoich nóg oraz ramion. Podarowane ubrania były wyjątkowo wytrzymałe, bo z tego co dostrzegł, nie zrobił sobie jeszcze ani jednej większej dziury. Nie mając pojęcia, dokąd powinien się udać, wpadł na pomysł aby najpierw sprawdzić owe miejsce położone równie nigdzie, co wszystko inne, na którym Jackson zmontował sobie strzelnicę. O ile dobrze zapamiętał drogę, dzieliło go jakieś dwadzieścia minut drogi. Oczywiście musiał wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że połowę już przeszedł, do tego jego tempo było porównywalne do spłoszonej sarny. Nawet jeśli to nie o to chodziło, przynajmniej będzie mógł wziąć sobie broń. Jeśli Jackson będzie chciał go zabić, nie będzie się spodziewał, że ten nagle wbije mu strzałę w oko. Nie wiedzieć dlaczego, wyobraził sobie tą scenę, w której oczywiście nie trafia, a Jackson jest wystarczająco zażenowany faktem, jak chciał wykorzystać broń dalekiego zasięgu. I na dodatek spudłował. Czy to nie taki właśnie los go czekał?

Szybko rozpoznał nieco bardziej wydeptaną ścieżkę. Zadowolony z siebie, ruszył wzdłuż niej dopóki nie znalazł się u celu. Łuk oraz kołczan ze strzałami - trzema, bo trzema, ale zawsze to coś - znalazł powieszony na gałęzi. Pchnięty czystą ciekawością uznał, że zanim coś zrobi sprawdzi swoje umiejętności. Choćby po to, żeby się przekonać jakie były jego szanse przeżycia. Starając się jak najdokładniej odwzorować ruchy Jacksona, zachował przy tym w miarę prostą postawę i sięgnął po strzałę. Trzymając ją niczym nieporadny gimnazjalista pierwszego papierosa, wyobraził sobie Jacksona stojącego za nim i z dokładnością oceniającego jego zachowanie. Natychmiast wyprostował łopatki, a następnie wstrzymał oddech i wycelował. Odetchnął dopiero wtedy, gdy strzała wbiła się w pień drzewa nad tarczą.

Przynajmniej próbował.

Już zamierzał się po nią udać, kiedy znikąd na swoim gardle poczuł blokującą jego ruchy klingę ostrza. A raczej wolał aby tak było, jednak wiedział, że do czynienia ma z ulubioną bronią Jacksona. Wolał się nie zastanawiać na ile sposobów potrafił go nią skrzywdzić.

Z trudem przełknął ślinę, na wrażliwej skórze wciąż czując zimne drewno. Chwilę stał bez ruchu, dopiero potem powoli opuścił rękę z łukiem. Jackson zacisnął uścisk, sprawiając mu coraz większe trudności w oddychaniu.

\- Myślałem, że wykorzystasz ten czas lepiej - szepnął, aż Jinyoung wzdrygnął się czując jego ciepły oddech przy swoim uchu. - To właśnie robiłeś przez cały ten czas? Marnowałeś moje strzały?

Zamiast pozwolić mu odpowiedzieć, przyciągnął bruneta jeszcze bliżej siebie. Widocznie wydając w myślach wyrok, dopiero po chwili go wypuścił, jednocześnie popychając na ziemię. W ostatniej chwili Park złapał równowagę, tym razem nie pozwalając się poniżyć.

\- Chyba nic już nie uda mi się z ciebie zrobić.

Do Jinyounga nie docierało co te słowa miały znaczyć. I jakim cudem minęły już dwie godziny? Dlaczego oszukiwał, po to tylko, aby udowodnić mu swoją wygraną? Dlaczego tak mu zależało?

Mężczyzna odwrócił się, a Jinyoung od razu pobiegł za nim. Nie rozumiał w jaki sposób stracił go z oczu - przecież przed sekundą jego postać znajdowała się kilka metrów przed nim. Nie widząc innego wyjścia, zaczął krzyczeć jego imię, ale odpowiedziała mu tylko głucha cisza. Jak mógł go zostawić samego? Czy po tym wszystkim właśnie nie przekonał się, że on sam sobie nie da rady?

Zdesperowane spojrzenie skierował na porzucony łuk. W końcu tylko to mu pozostało.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Pewien jesteś, że on żyje? - mruknął BamBam, wskazując głową na spoczywającego na kanapie Jaebeoma.

Coś ewidentnie było nie w porządku, jeśli nie zauważył ani hałasujących gospodarzy, ani nawet Youngjae, który przybył w odwiedziny w porze dla jednych typowo śniadaniowej, dla innych już obiadowej. Nie mogąc znaleźć sobie miejsca, usadowił się obok, kładąc sobie jego głowę na kolanach i co jakiś czas niebezpiecznie przechylając kubek z gorącą kawą. Brak poruszenia u niego mógł świadczyć albo o całkowitym rozluźnieniu, albo zaniku funkcji życiowych.

Yugyeom skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i oparł się o meblościankę, z matczynym wyrazem twarzy mierząc swego niedoszłego szwagra. Chyba żaden z nich nie mógł zaprzeczyć, jak bardzo go podziwiali. W takiej sytuacji jak on miał prawo się załamać, biegać tylko od lekarza na komisariat i powoli tracić zmysły. A on poza incydentem z pierwszych dwóch dni, kiedy to nie potrafił nawet zapanować nad własnym snem, żył dalej swoim życiem. Może faktycznie to, czego potrzebował, to wsparcie jedynej jego rodziny, teraz bliższej mu niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

\- Wszyscy się zgodzimy, że mieszkanie u was się mu udzieliło. Nie czujecie się mimo wszystko ograniczeni?

Tajlandczyk rzucił swojemu chłopakowi krótkie spojrzenie, jakby chcąc mieć pewność, że może wszystko powiedzieć. Prawda była jednak taka, że żaden z nich nie mógł narzekać na obecność Jaebeoma. Yugyeom ponownie czuł się jakby był w gimnazjum, kiedy to miał za ścianą starszego brata, a pod podłogą rodziców, co w tym przypadku jednak nie było ani trochę irytujące, a wręcz podtrzymujące. Miło było żyć ze świadomością, że nawet jeśli BamBam nie zajmie się obiadem, nowy współlokator nie pozwoli mu głodować.

\- Ile minęło? Miesiąc odkąd się tutaj wprowadził? - zastanawiał się na głos.

Youngjae doskonale pamiętał dzień, w którym rozpoczęło się śledztwo. Choć wszyscy traktowali to jak zwyczajne zaginięcie, ludzie, którzy lepiej go znali, wiedzieli jak osobista była to dla niego sprawa. Niecałe pięć tygodni to sporo czasu, dlaczego więc nie było żadnych wieści? Albo ważniejsze pytanie - dlaczego Jaebeom zachowywał się, jakby nic się nie stało?

Wszyscy rozumieli, że miał prawo czuć się samotny. Nawet nie chcieli sobie wyobrażać, jak by to wszystko wyglądało, gdyby Im mieszkał sam. Desperacja dotknęłaby go prędzej niż później, a trudno powiedzieć, jak katastrofalne mogłyby być tego skutki. Ważne, że miał kogoś, kto nie zostawił go w tym trudnym czasie. 

\- A co z tobą, Yugyeom? - wypalił w końcu Youngjae.

BamBam ponownie spojrzał na swojego chłopaka, który wyglądał, jakby ktoś go właśnie z kimś pomylił. Czy naprawdę wszyscy myśleli, że ta tragedia dotknęła tylko Jaebeoma? To oczywiste, że on to przeżywał najbardziej, bo jednak związek z Jinyoungiem był dla niego w obecnym czasie czymś bardzo ważnym, a odebranie mu go było równoznaczne z najwyżej wymierzoną karą. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że Yugyeom, który choć odzwyczaił się od obecności brata, tęsknił za nim w równym stopniu. Może zwykli się kłócić, może żaden nie był idealnym bratem, ale zawsze ta druga osoba była gdy naszła taka potrzeba. Nic więc dziwnego, że czuł zupełnie to samo, tylko lepiej to ukrywał.

\- Miesiąc temu straciłem brata. - Jakby pierwszy raz w tej sytuacji udało mu się odezwać, ostentacyjnie odłożył kubek na blat. - Jak miałbym się czuć?

BamBam i Youngjae zgodnie zdecydowali się nie odpowiadać na to pytanie. Choi w zdumieniu musiał przyznać, że chyba pierwszy raz słyszał Yugyeoma wypowiadającego się w tej sprawie i nagle poczuł się naprawdę winny. Miesiąc, a on ani razu nie zdecydował się spytać go o samopoczucie w taki sposób, jak zwykł to robić z Jaebeomem. Nawet nie próbował sobie wyobrazić, co chłopak odczuwał. Może starał się być silny, tak jak robił to przez całe życie. A może w głębi serca coś w nim pękło gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie był dla Jinyounga tak ważny jak jego chłopak.

\- Nie straciłeś go, Yugyeom - odezwał się Jaebeom, który od chwili zdawał się wsłuchiwać w ich rozmowę. - Nie straciliśmy go. Jeszcze. Przynajmniej tak długo, póki jest nadzieja.

Po tym oświadczeniu Jaebeom gwałtownie podniósł się do pionu, o mało nie wytrącając Youngjae kubka z rąk. Nie słyszał za wiele, ale wystarczająco dużo, aby domyślić się przebiegu całej rozmowy. 

On nie pozwoliłby sobie na zbagatelizowanie uczuć Yugyeoma. Przychodząc do jego domu, miał nadzieję na wspólne udźwignięcie tej wielkiej tragedii, jaka dotknęła ich w takim samym stopniu. Dla niego nie liczyło się, jakie więzy łączyły go z Jinyoungiem, bo ważne było, że dla obu z nich był najważniejszą osobą na świecie. Rozumiał go doskonale, bo przecież gdyby tu chodziło o jego brata, czułby się tak samo. Może nawet odrobinę lepiej - w końcu ze swoim rodzeństwem nie miał ani takiego kontaktu jak ze swoim chłopakiem, ani takiego jaki posiadał z bratem Yugyeom.

\- Nie zastanawialiście sie, dlaczego ktoś zdecydował się go porwać?

Youngjae zrobił urażoną minę. Chyba nic nie musiał mówić. Dojście do sedna sprawy i odkrycie, dlaczego właściwie zostali zmuszeni do poszukiwania Jinyounga gdzieś na drugim końcu kraju było jego pracą. Wyjątkowo nalegał i w końcu udało się go przydzielić do tej sprawy, w dużym stopniu ze względu na znajomości oraz relację jaka łączyła go z Jinyoungiem. Gdyby nie wyprosił starszych o włączenie do śledztwa ze względu na to, iż to jego serdeczny przyjaciel jeszcze sprzed liceum, mogliby teraz nie wiedzieć zupełnie nic. Czyli, jeśli się zastanowić, niewiele mniej niż teraz.

\- Może to ktoś z pracy? - rzucił obojętnie Yugyeom.

Jednogłośnie odrzucili ten pomysł. Jinyoung spędzał w pracy za mało czasu żeby cokolwiek zarobić, a co dopiero znaleźć tam wrogów. Pracował na pół etatu, nadal chodząc na studia i zwyczajnie nie miał jak pokłócić się tam z kimkolwiek. Poza tym, z tego co im było wiadomo, Jinyoung nie pracował z kimś, kto miałby chęć na taką zemstę. Plan porwania nie mógł być opracowany przez zwykłego człowieka i nawet jeśli ktoś taki zlecił porwanie, musiał współpracować z jakąś o wiele bardziej złożoną grupą. Kto wie czy nie organizacją lub, w ostateczności, nawet mafią.

\- Kiedy ty go ostatnio w pracy widziałeś? Prędzej ktoś ze szkoły... ale oni mieli się tam uczyć, a nie uprowadzać.

Yugyeom pokręcił głową. Nie było tajemnicą, że miał znajomości na uczelni brata. To był jeden z wielu tych przypadków, kiedy wszyscy czerpali zyski z tego, iż przyjaźnił się ze starszymi od siebie osobami. Wiedział, że nikt, z kim Jinyoung miał jakikolwiek kontakt, nie posunąłby się do czegoś takiego. Pozostali natomiast nie mieli zwyczajnie podstaw do mszczenia się na niewinnym chłopaku. Czy istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że to był przypadek? Była szansa, że to kto inny miał paść ofiarą porwania?

\- Może ktoś z liceum? - odezwał się Youngjae. Z racji pełnionej funkcji, jego zdanie liczyło się w pewnym stopniu bardziej, dlatego oboje od razu spojrzeli po sobie.

Jaebeom sięgnął po jakąś kartkę spoczywającą pod stołem obok krzyżówek. Rozpisał sobie na niej kilka słów w rodzaju "praca", "studia", "liceum". Nad ostatnim zastanowił się dłużej. O ile na studia chodzili porządni ludzie, tak w liceum można było spotkać każdego, zupełnie innego człowieka. Wtedy również Jinyoung nie był szczególnie popularny. Czy była szansa, że to tam zapracował sobie na zawistnych wrogów?

Liceum było dla nich czasem, w którym dużo się działo i jeszcze więcej zmieniło. To tam się poznali i zaprzyjaźnili, orientując się, jak zgraną tworzyli paczkę. Co prawda Yugyeom i BamBam wybrali inne uczelnie, jednak nic to nie zmieniało, ponieważ w tamtym czasie i tak oboje byli jeszcze w gimnazjum. Jaebeom był jednak pewny, że nie zaleźli wtedy nikomu za skórę. Żyli swoim życiem, opiekując się dwoma gimnazjalistami, którzy obecnie prawie wychowywali swoich starszych kolegów. 

Jedyne, czym się afiszowali i mogło to się komuś nie spodobać, to ich zespół. W wolne weekendy nie mieli nic do roboty, a gdy tylko odkryli, że wszyscy w pewnym stopniu są uzdolnieni muzycznie, nie mogło z tego wyniknąć nic innego. Zagrali w szkołach kilka koncertów, rozdali paniom swoje zdjęcia, znaleźli Youngjae dziewczynę, za którą wkrótce wyszedł. Nic ponadto. Robili to, co kochali, dając również radość innym. Wszystko zmieniło się, gdy najstarszej trójce przyszło iść do wojska. Rozwiązali zespół i nie wrócili do grania, choć nie żałowali ani zmarnowanej okazji na powrót, ani czasy poświęconego na grę. Wykorzystali dokładnie tyle czasu, ile chcieli i nie czuli potrzeby ponownego występowania przed publicznością. Z drugiej strony również uwielbiali wspominać te czasy.

Dlaczego jednak miałoby to komukolwiek przeszkadzać? To co było nie wróci. Może nie byli jakoś szczególnie wybitni, ale czego spodziewać się po piątce małolatów, którzy wszystko przygotowywali samodzielnie, na dodatek w zatłoczonej piwnicy. Nigdy nie dowiedzieli się o istnieniu czyhających w cieniu hejterów, bo ci nie dawali o sobie znać, o ile w ogóle istnieli. Kto jeszcze mógłby posunąć się do takiego czynu, po to tylko aby zranić rozwiązany przed latami zespół?

Nie trzymało się to kupy. Również ten pomysł Jaebeom odrzucił, jednak nie skreśliłl go, obawiając się, że wtedy straciliby wszystkich podejrzanych. Powoli kończyły mu się propozycje. Ciężko było mu coś wymyślić, zwłaszcza, że jego chłopak był raczej obojętny dla otoczenia. Albo ktoś go lubił, albo traktował jak powietrze. Nigdy nic więcej.

\- Może tu chodzi o ciebie, Jaebeom - zaczął niepewnie BamBam, jakby nie ufając swoim własnym słowom. -  Nie znasz kogoś, kto chciałby odegrać się na tobie i posunąłby się do czegoś takiego, po to tylko, żeby cię zranić?

Nigdy wcześniej o tym nie myślał. Choć wydawało się to szalone i zupełnie nieprawdopodobne, trzeba było rozważyć taką ewentualność. To miałoby nawet więcej sensu, bo prędzej znalazłby się ktoś, kto nienawidził Jaebeoma niż jego chłopaka. Nadal jednak, nawet z tą cenną podpowiedzią, nie byli bliżej znalezienia tożsamości osoby, która mogła tego dokonać lub to zlecić.

Im chyba by zapamiętał, gdyby miał problemy z kimś z kontaktami z gangiem. Ciężko mu też było o porywaczy, terrorystów czy morderców. Nawet nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć ostatniej osoby, z którą by się o coś sprzeczał, z wyjątkiem Jinyounga oczywiście.

A jeśli to on sam zdecydował się uciec, zmęczony ciągłymi kłótniami? Czy mógłby swojego chłopaka mieć na tyle dość, aby wakacje zapewnić sobie w tak brutalny sposób?

Nie, to było za wiele. Posunął się o krok za daleko. Jinyoung nie zrobiłby mu czegoś takiego. Od początku zdecydowali się grać ze sobą w otwarte karty i to najprawdopodobniej dlatego tak często dochodziło u nich do niewielkich sprzeczek. Woleli powiedzieć prawdę od razu, a potem mieć wszystko za sobą. To było najlepsze wyjście i Jaebeom naprawdę liczył, że w tej sprawie się nie oszukiwał.

\- Nie mam pojęcia kto nas aż tak nienawidzi. Nawet nie wiem, czy to był czyjś plan, czy zupełny przypadek. Nie interesuje mnie to. Chcę po prostu odzyskać swojego chłopaka zanim coś mu się stanie.

Yugyeom rzucił mu przeciągłe spojrzenie, które po chwili zdecydował się odwzajemnić. Nie przypominał sobie żeby kiedykolwiek wcześniej widział u niego podobny wzrok. Jakby zgadzał się z każdym jego słowem, ale niezupełnie świadomie, bo jego myśli zajęte były czymś innym. Ukryte gdzieś pod nakładem wściekłości, rozpaczy i poczucia niesprawiedliwości. Gdy na niego patrzył, nie wiedział, czy ma do czynienia z urażonym nastolatkiem, czy pragnącą tylko zemsty maszyną mordu. Jedno wiedział na pewno - w tym momencie byli sobie tak bliscy, jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. 


	7. Chapter 7

Pierwsze dni były najgorsze.

Kilka dobrych godzin szukał i nawoływania Jacksona, jednak bez skutku. Gdy dawno minęło południe, a słońce zaczęło chylić się mu zachodowi, powoli zaczął się martwić. Do zmierzchu miał jeszcze trochę czasu, ale nie mógł go tak po prostu marnować. Musiał opracować jakiś plan w razie gdyby Jackson nie miał zamiaru wrócić.

Dlatego też skierował się w stronę ich kryjówki. Przeszukał całą i choć znalazł kilka przydatnych przedmiotów, w jego rękach zdawały się być bezużyteczne. Bardziej niż ze względów bezpieczeństwa, zdecydował się zabrać znalezionych nóż aby nie musieć sobie nadto budzić rąk przy zbieraniu owoców. Nie miał zamiaru z niego korzystać w żaden inny sposób. Gdy tylko znalazł plecak górski, nie zastanawiał się i wziął ze sobą wszystko, co mogło by się przydać. Oczywiście planował wrócić tutaj, bo to było miejsce, w którym miał największe prawdopodobieństwo na spotkanie Jacksona. Do tego czasu będzie sobie musiał jednak poradzić w inny sposób.

Duży problem sprawiał mu również fakt, iż nie wiedział gdzie się znajdował. Pamiętał kilka punktów orientacyjnych, poza tym jednak puszcza nadal pozostawała tylko obrośniętym gęsto drzewami zapomniany teren. Nie mając lepszego pomysłu, za pomocą wypalonych kawałków drewna naszkicował na kamiennej ścianie groty prowizoryczny plan i przykrył go gałęziami, chcąc choć trochę ochronić przed ewentualnym deszczem. Nadciągające chmury również pomogły mu wpaść na pomysł, aby gdzie nie gdzie porozstawiać puste pojemniki; powoli kończyły mu się zapasy wody, a nie miał pojęcia gdzie znajdzie najbliższy zbiornik wodny aby ją choćby przegotować.

Choć odkrył zapasy Jacksona, wiedział, że wystarczy to mu góra na kilka dni. Jeśli nie miał zamiaru umrzeć na śmierć głodową, musiał znaleźć cokolwiek nadającego się do spożycia.

Najprostszym sposobem na to byłoby zbadanie terenu, również tego znajdującego się o wiele dalej. Pamiętał, że z plaży szli blisko godziny, a tam przeżycie zdawało się być o wiele prostsze. Nie miał problemu z wodą, łatwiej znalazłby owoce i najważniejsze, ktoś na przepływającym statku mógłby go dostrzec. Był tylko jeden problem - gdyby się zgubił, nie był pewny, czy odnalazłby drogę powrotną.

Dlatego zdecydował się na razie wykorzystać tylko obszar kilku najbliższych kilometrów. Próbował odnaleźć jakieś wydeptane przez Jacksona ścieżki, licząc, że na ich końcu odnajdzie coś niezbędnego mu do przeżycia. Jak ten człowiek dawał sobie radę w takiej dziczy? Kim on w ogóle był?

Nie wyglądał mu na tubylca. Ewidentnie nie. Musiał pochodzić z jakiegoś cywilizowanego miasta, świadczył o tym zresztą jego sposób wypowiedzi. Miał jakiś lekki akcent, Jinyoung nie mógł jednak po nim domyślić się, skąd pochodził. Jego umiejętności przetrwania w ciężkich warunkach były imponujące. Park nie miał pojęcia, ile tutaj spędził, jednak sądząc po tym, czego dokonał, na pewno więcej niż kilka miesięcy. Doskonale znał teren, potrafił się skradać, polować, uodpornił się na trudny klimat. Czegoś takiego nie mógł dokonać zwykły człowiek. Może nauczył się tego w wojsku? Ale jeśli tak, to nie podczas zwyczajnej służby. Musiał zostać specjalnie przeszkolony.

Jinyoung nie rozumiał również, dlaczego nie próbował wrócić do domu. Był na tyle zdolny, że nawet tratwę i kompas sam potrafiłby sobie zrobić. Wtedy pozostawało tylko obserwować morze, w spokojnym czasie wypłynąć i dobić do jakiegoś innego lądu. Stamtąd już ktoś na pewno odesłałby go do domu. Jeżeli pochodził z jakiegoś dużego miasta lub nawet z mniejszego, ale miał pewne wykształcenie i umiejętności, dlaczego nadal marnował się na wyspie? Nawet jeśli już w jakiś sposób się tutaj znalazł, powinien był wrócić. Kto wie, kto na niego czekał. Jinyoung był przekonany, że jego dom rodzinny nie był pusty. Zawsze był ktoś.

Najważniejszym pytaniem chyba było: jak się tutaj dostał? Wyspa pewnie była oddalona od jakiegoś innego sporego lądu, co znacznie utrudniało dojazd. Może został porwany tak jak on? Ekwipunek Jacksona jednak kazał spojrzeć na to od innej strony. Wiele przedmiotów codziennego użytku, jak broń, polowe naczynia czy ubrania nie mogło zwyczajnie pochodzić z wyspy. Albo mężczyzna miał je wcześniej ze sobą, albo brał z sobie tylko znanego źródła.

Jinyoung myślał tylko o jednym - wypadek. Gdzieś musiał rozbić się samolot, a gdy tylko Jackson się o tym dowiedział, postanowił to wykorzystać. To miało chyba najwięcej sensu. Wyjaśniałoby to również dlaczego nikt do tej pory ich nie znalazł - jeśli wyspa nie była oznaczona na mapach i nawet piloci nie wiedzieli o jej istnieniu, gdy chcąc wylądować na morzu rozbili się na niespodziewanym lądzie, policja nie mogła podejrzewać, że Jinyoung się tam znajduje. Może była to sztuczna wyspa? Tylko w takim razie jaki byłby czyjkolwiek interes w usypywaniu wyspy, która i tak jest niezamieszkała i porośnięta gęstym lasem?

Park zdecydował się więcej o tym nie myśleć. Choć był to dobry sposób na zajęcie czymś myśli skupiających się tylko wokół kwestii tego, czy przeżyje, miał ważniejszą sprawę do rozpatrzenia. Nigdy wcześniej tak nie ucieszył się słysząc ruch jakiegoś zwierzęcia. Znaczyło to tylko tyle, że jeśli były tu zwierzęta, musiało być i pożywienie.

I nie pomylił się. Po kolejnych kilkunastu minutach znalazł w końcu niewielkie krzewy porośnięte dokładnie tymi samymi owocami, którymi karmił go Jackson. Nie miał pojęcia, co to było, ale przestało się to dla niego liczyć. Coraz głośniejszy odgłos dzikiej przyrody podnosił go na duchu. Nie przeszedł dwudziestu metrów, a ze szczęścia musiał aż upaść na kolana przed swoim nowym ołtarzem - rosnących obok siebie kilku drzewach cytrusowych.

Może nie było to nie wiadomo co. Właściwie owoce nie były nawet całkiem dojrzałe. Ale mimo to przez chwilę nawet nie myślał. Wolne miejsce w plecaku od razu nimi zajął i szczęśliwszy bardziej niż kiedykolwiek w ciągu ostatnich tygodni zwyczajnie przysiadł w cieniu. Jeśli tylko w międzyczasie nie napadnie go żaden lampart, dopóki nie wpadnie jak wrócić do domu będzie żył w największym możliwym luksusie. W jego położeniu chyba nie mógł marzyć o czymś innym, bo właśnie odnalazł najbardziej prestiżowy fragment całego lasu.

To zwycięstwo tak dodało mu pewności siebie, iż nawet nie obawiał się już wyruszenia w nieznane. Na podstawie ostatnich wędrówek miał już pewne pojęcie, z której strony mogła znajdować się plaża i teraz, kiedy głód mu nie groził, odważył się pójść w tamtą stronę.

Dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że tropikalne temperatury wcale nie były żartem. Choć nie było tak gorąco jak się spodziewał, różniło się to znacznie od koreańskiej jesieni. Podejrzewał, że musiał znajdować się gdzieś bliżej Tajlandii, bo taka temperatura w listopadzie nie była naturalna. Zastanawiał się, ile jeszcze sekretów skrywała przed nim wyspa.

Tamtego dnia nie udało mu się dotrzeć do brzegu morza, ale nie zniechęciło go to. W drodze natrafił na coś, co wynagrodziło mu wszystkie cierpienia, łącznie z siniakiem na pół łydki i wybitym ramieniem - mianowicie mandarynki, których w ustach nie miał od kilku miesięcy. Chyba nigdy tak się nie cieszył na wieść, iż święta nadeszły wcześniej.

Wtedy uznał, że nie potrzebuje nic więcej. Jackson miał kilka litrów wody w zapasie, co oznaczało, że jeden dzień nic nie zmieni. Zadowolony wrócił do jaskini i na swoim planie dorysował kilka ścieżek i punktów orientacyjnych, a następnie zajął dawne miejsce Jacksona. Chociaż tego dnia nie padało, sam nie miał pojęcia, czy pora deszczowa przypadała na ten czy inny miesiąc, jednak dla bezpieczeństwa wolał nie ryzykować.

Nie wyglądało jednak na to, aby miał się poddać. Przez kilka kolejnych dni kursował tylko od drzew cytrusowych do najróżniejszych części wyspy, licząc, że przypadkiem znajdzie cel swojej podróży.

Minęło kilka dobrych dni gdy udało mu się to osiągnąć. Musiał przyznać, że sprawiło mu to niemałą satysfakcję. W pierwszej jednak chwili, zanim napełnił puste butelki, jedynym, czego pragnął, było tylko się wykąpać. Dziękował za wysoką temperaturę nawet pod wieczór, zarówno wody, jak i powietrza, bo mógł wyschnąć zanim się zorientował.

Teraz już wiedział, że od morza dzieliła go niecała godzina drogi. Było to za długo aby chodzić tam każdego dnia, chyba, że jedynie z nudów. To kazało mu myśleć, że gdzieś bliżej musiało być jakieś źródło lub może nawet cała rzeka. Nie chciało mu się wierzyć, że Jackson mógł tyle razy się wracać, zwłaszcza, że zapasy wody były dość pokaźne do momentu,w którym nie zaczynały się kończyć.

Mógł przejść się linią brzegową, którą wcześniej zdążył obejrzeć tylko pobieżnie. Uznał jednak, że wszystko lepiej robić stopniowo i najpierw wolał zapamiętać dokładnie drogę powrotną. Zawiązał koszulę w pasie, uznawszy, że tutejszy klimat tego wymagał i z kilkoma litrami niezagotowanej jeszcze wody wrócił do siebie.

Na miejscu napotkało go kolejne zdziwienie. Przekonany, że wejście zostawił ukryte, powoli odłożył butle i skierował się do środka. Automatycznie przeniósł dłoń na zabezpieczony nóż w kieszeni spodni, choć wiedział, że i tak by go nie użył, nawet gdyby naszła taka potrzeba.

\- Odłóż łaskawie moją broń, dobrze?

Jinyoung aż cofnął się o krok. Nawet nie zastanowił się, skąd Jackson wiedział, co miał w kieszeni.

\- Dlaczego nagle zdecydowałeś się wrócić? - spytał, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Może i nie powinien był wykazywać tak defensywnej postawy, ale chyba udowodnił, że jednak jest czegoś wart i należy mu się szacunek.

\- Czy ktoś mówił, że nie wrócę? - Jackson zmierzył go przeciągłym spojrzeniem znad paleniska. Park musiał przyznać, że pod tym wzrokiem czuł się niesamowicie niezręcznie. Do tej pory półnagi nie był nawet w towarzystwie swojego brata, jeden tylko Jaebeom doświadczył tego zaszczytu, gdy temperatura w mieszkaniu lub jego nachalność wyniosły krytyczny poziom. Starał się jednak wytrzymać, bo jego prywatność w tej chwili liczyła się najmniej. - Chyba jednak się co do ciebie pomyliłem. Nie jesteś aż tak żałosny na jakiego wyglądasz.

Jinyoung skinął głową z uznaniem, biorąc to za komplement. Nagle poczuł się, jakby temperatura spadła o kilka stopni, choć nie była to wina otoczenia. Ubrał się i korzystając z okazji, wrócił po wodę aby ją zagotować nad dopiero co rozpalonym ogniskiem.

\- Właściwie dlaczego mi to robisz?

Jackson ponownie spojrzał na niego z ukosa. Trudno było powiedzieć, czy nie zrozumiał, czy tylko udawał.

\- Co robię?

\- Trenujesz mnie. Chcesz żebym tu przeżył. Sprawdzasz mnie na różne sposoby. Dlaczego?

\- Bo też kiedyś byłem taki jak ty. Słaby mieszczuch przyzwyczajony do wielkomiejskich wygód. Gdyby nie silna wola i nie trening, pewnie skończyłbym martwy po tygodniu. I gdyby nie ja, ty również.

Mężczyzna nie podniósł na niego wzroku, co od razu sprawiło, że Jinyoung poczuł się swobodniej. Tym razem wypowiadał się inaczej, jakby tygodniowa nieobecność dobrze na niego wpłynęła. Odkąd Park go znał, wydawało mu się, że pierwszy raz mówił tak spokojnie.

Uznał, że jego dobry humor może być idealną okazją do zadania kilku pytań. Samopoczucie Jacksona widocznie było dobre, natomiast ciekawość Jinyounga coraz większa.

\- Gdzie byłeś przez ten czas?

\- Powiedzmy, że musiałem po coś iść - wyjaśnił tajemniczo.

Jinyoung nie drążył tematu, bo to jedno zdanie dostarczyło mu wystarczająco dużo odpowiedzi. Wiele mógł się domyślić, między innymi, że wyspa ta nie była zupełnie opuszczona. Gdzieś musiał być jakiś wrak statku, samolotu, a może nawet cała opuszcza wioska. Czego chciał najbardziej, istniało też prawdopodobieństwo, że gdzieś znalazłby cywilizację. Czy to oznaczało dla niego możliwość powrotu do domu?

\- Nie łudź się, dzieciaku - odezwał się w końcu brunet. - Gwarantuję ci, że nie ma tam nic przydatnego. Teraz, kiedy już wiem, że po moim treningu możesz przeżyć, chyba należy ci się odrobina... szacunku. Nie myśl sobie, i tak nie będę cię szanował. Ale od teraz będę na ciebie mówił Junior.

Jinyoung aż wzdrygnął się na dźwięk tego słowa. Nawet nie pamiętał już początku wypowiedzi Jacksona, bo zbytnio go to zszokowało. Skąd on mógł wiedzieć, że była to jego dawna ksywka? Wymyślił to Jaebeom jeszcze w liceum, a pozostali szybko podchwycili, jednak z czasem porzucił ów pseudonim. Jak Jackson mógł na to wpaść?

\- Coś nie tak?

\- Nie - zaprotestował szybko. - Junior jest w porządku.


	8. Chapter 8

Po kolejnych tygodniach obojętność, która tak naprawdę miała przykryć niedowierzanie, a w końcu rozpacz, zmieniła się w coś innego. Jaebeom wkrótce zaczął uciekać myślami, tak jak miało to miejsce na początku, ale w nieco inny sposób. Tym razem miał wrażenie, że za każdym razem, gdy w jego głowie pojawiało się imię Jinyounga, będzie w stanie wyruszyć na samotną akcję poszukiwawczą. Miał dość bezsilności i choć jego myślenie nie mogło nic zmienić w tej sytuacji, zaczął dostrzegać, iż tak naprawdę tylko jemu zależy na chłopaku.

Był też Yugyeom. Choć Jaebeom doskonale wiedział, jak brat Jinyounga potrafił ukrywać emocje, nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że jego zdanie jest takie samo, jak wszystkich innych. Porwali go, do tej pory się nie odnalazł - straciliście nadzieję na zawsze. Musiał przyznać, że wolałby już u niego każdego wieczoru oglądać histeryczny płacz. Przynajmniej miałby namacalny dowód, że pamięta.

Jednak coś takiego nie było dopuszczalne. W przypadku normalnego człowieka z czasem zaczęłoby to być dziwne i oznaczało, iż powoli wycofuje się ze swojego zwykłego życia. U Yugyeoma taka postawa natomiast byłaby jeszcze bardziej wbrew własnej naturze. On nie potrafił osunąć się w kojące objęcia rozpaczy, nie potrafił tygodniami lamentować. Miał zupełnie inny sposób żałowania. Kiedy inni zaczynali wegetować, on zaczynał żyć jeszcze intensywniej. Wszystko to tylko po to, żeby udowodnić choćby swojemu bratu, iż będzie silny. Dla niego.

Za to właśnie Im go podziwiał. Potrafił iść do przodu mimo wszelkich przeciwności losu i to w tak młodym wieku. A przecież życie nie miało go jak zahartować. Taką postawę zwyczajnie musiał mieć w genach. Ciekawe czy jego brat przeżywał to równie spokojnie.

\- Jakim cudem nadal mogą nic nie wiedzieć? - warknął do słuchawki, czekając aż gospodarz opuści łazienkę. - Na czym polega wasza praca? Czy wy cokolwiek tam robicie?

\- Wiem, jak to wygląda, hyung - odezwał się speszony Youngjae, widocznie czując się niekomfortowo z jego tonem. - Pracuję przy tym, więc sam najlepiej widzę, jak to wygląda. Chcę ci powiedzieć, że już dawno przenieśliśmy poszukiwania poza obręb kraju. Z ręką na sercu mogę ci powiedzieć: Jinyounga nie ma w Korei. Dlatego nie dziw się, że tak długo to trwa.

Jaebeom westchnął cicho. Youngjae widocznie wiedział, co powiedzieć albo to jego kojący, spokojny głos sprowadził go na ziemię. Możliwe, że udzielił się mu także jęk BamBama w tle, który starał się jakoś pospieszyć swojego chłopaka. Ważne, że w jakiś dziwny sposób poczuł się lżej na sercu.

\- Przepraszam, Youngjae, po prostu mam tego dość - powiedział ciszej i mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak przyjaciel ze zrozumieniem kiwa głową po drugiej stronie. - Wiesz, skoro dzisiaj nie dasz rady, może przełożymy rezerwację na inny termin? Powiedz mi, jak ja mam przeżyć z tymi małolatami?

\- Słyszałem - dobiegło go ostrzeżenie jednego z nich, potwierdzając tylko ich młody wiek.

\- To nie będzie konieczne. Za tydzień i tak żona wymyśliła sobie jakieś swoje atrakcje, no nieważne. - Nastąpiła krótka przerwa, a Jaebeom dosłyszał w tle czyjeś polecenie, a następnie stłumiony śmiech. Widocznie atmosfera między pracownikami wróciła do normy. - Muszę iść, przerwa mi się kończy. Bawcie się dobrze i dopilnuj, żeby dzieciaki nie odwaliły czegoś po pijaku.

\- Masz szczęście, że cię nie słyszą - dodał, po czym oboje zakończyli połączenie.

W tym samym momencie rozległ się zgrzyt zamka, a następnie zbawienne kroki w akompaniamencie nagrodzonej w końcu niecierpliwości BamBama. Oznaczało to tylko tyle, że mogli wyruszyć, jednak Jaebeom nadal nie był pewny, czy był to powód do radości.

Ze względu na napięty grafik Youngjae zdecydowali się nie zamawiać rezerwacji w zbytnio wygórowanej restauracji. Dobrze wiedzieli, że takie luksusy tylko w pełnym gronie, dlatego tym razem wybór padł na zwyczajny, nawet nietematyczny lokal kilka ulic dalej. Liczyli po prostu, że będzie tak jak dawniej. Odpłyną myślami, znów będzie dobrze. Nie chcieli nawet udawać, wyobrażać sobie jakby to wyglądało z Jinyoungiem. Musieli się zadowolić chwilą obecną, niezależnie od tego, jak to było trudne.

Pierwsze, co uderzyło Jaebeoma, to nagła zamiana miejsc. Tak jakoś zawsze wypadało, że młodych sadzali obok siebie by móc mieć na nich oko jednocześnie i nie musieć się rozglądać. Tak to jest gdy się zadaje z młodszymi od siebie, po prostu wchodzi w krew, że siadają tak, a nie inaczej. Zawsze mieli jakieś ustalone miejsce, czy chodziło o jazdę samochodem, czy zwykły spacer chodnikiem, w grupie zawsze lepiej mieć wszystko opracowane. Choć był to nieważny szczegół, od razu zwrócił uwagę na Tajlandczyka, który zajął miejsce po jego lewej. Nic jednak nie powiedział, uznając, że w ten sposób zmusi go do rozmowy z Yugyeomem. Jakikolwiek miałoby to sens.

Bez słowa zdecydował się złożyć zamówienia, doskonale wiedząc, co wszyscy zechcą. Skoro tak bardzo starali się zachowywać jak zawsze, nie było potrzeby odstępowania od normalności, nawet w takim szczególe jak menu. Tą jedną zamianę miejsc mógł przyjaciołom podarować. Ważne, że starali się aby wszystko było normalne, niezależnie od tego, jak wszystko od tego stanu odbiegało.

Wracając postarał się nawet przywołać na usta ciepły uśmiech. Próbował sobie wmówić, że to jeden z tych wypadów, w których chcąc odpocząć od swojego chłopaka zabierał jego brata wraz z towarzyszącą mu sympatią, gotów omówić wszystkie te sprawy, o których woleli przy Jinyoungu nie rozmawiać. Nie zdążył jednak nawet się odezwać, gdy temat sam się nasunął.

\- Jak w pracy, Jaebeom? - zagadnął Yugyeom.

Im sam nie wiedział, czy za tym pytaniem miało kryć się coś więcej. Zabrzmiało tak niewinnie, jak tylko mogło, bo przecież nic dziwnego nie mogło być w tym, że interesował się jego życiem prywatnym, a wybór padł akurat na pracę. Jaebeom zaczął jednak podejrzewać, że Yugyeom nie bez powodu zadał takie, a nie inne pytanie. Zupełnie jakby wiedział, iż ostatnio znacznie się u niego pogorszyło.

\- Nic nowego - odpowiedział, co po części było zgodne z prawdą. - Nadal ciężko, ale nie najgorzej.

Chłopak uniósł lekko brew, jakby zakłamana odpowiedź nie zgadzała się z jego postrzeganiem świata i rzeczy.

\- Nie zauważyłeś w ostatnim czasie żadnej zmiany?

Westchnął cicho. A jednak, o to chodziło. Yugyeom wszystkiego się domyślił, tylko próbował być subtelny. Jaebeom nie miał mu oczywiście tego za złe. To mogło znaczyć tylko tyle, że w jakimś stopniu się o niego martwił. Nie na miejscu by było gdyby tego nie robił, zważywszy na to, że mieszkali od pewnego czasu pod jednym dachem, a jednak był mu za to wdzięczny. Był tak przyzwyczajony do brania odpowiedzialności i opiekowania się innymi, że nie spodziewał się kiedykolwiek odwrócenia ról. Jeśli już się to zdarzyło, chyba nikt nie mógł sobie wyobrazić bardziej idealnego momentu. Jaebeom nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że kiedykolwiek będzie rozpaczliwie potrzebował cudzej troski, choć w niewielkim stopniu, do momentu, w którym jej nie otrzymał.

\- Dobra, wiem, opuściłem się trochę - przyznał. - Trochę ciężko mi się skupić, nie sypiam też najlepiej, więc musiało się to odbić na pracy.

\- Nie myślałeś o tym żeby, no wiesz... zacząć bardziej żyć? - zaproponował BamBam. - Wyjść gdzieś samemu, zagadać do przypadkowego człowieka, jechać gdzieś na weekend?

\- Słuchaj - podjął Yugyeom rzeczowym tonem - nie mamy nic do tego, że z nami mieszkasz. Naprawdę, zwłaszcza, że jak się denerwujesz, zamieniasz się z pokojówką na role, co jest nam przecież na rękę. Ale nie uważasz, dla własnego dobra, że mógłbyś trochę pobyć sam? Zebrać myśli, odpocząć, potem zawsze możesz do nas wrócić. Naprawdę tego nie potrzebujesz? Nie musisz odpowiadać.

Słowa obu z nich przez chwilę wisiały w powietrzu jak ulotne myśli. Dopiero po chwili Jaebeom je zebrał i połączył ze sobą, dochodząc do wniosku, że było w tym trochę racji. Mogło się wydawać, że uzależnił się od cudzej obecności, choć tak naprawdę zamienił jedną na drugą. Żyjąc z Jinyoungiem zdążył się przyzwyczaić do tego, że ktoś zawsze jest obok, nawet wtedy, gdy nie jest szczególnie potrzebny. Jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, nigdy nie był samotny. I tym razem mieszkanie u przyjaciół traktował jak swego rodzaju podporę. Może faktycznie najwyższa pora się od niej uniezależnić?

To nie będzie łatwe. Samotnie żył rok, może trochę dłużej, jeszcze w liceum. Wyprowadził się od razu po śmierci matki. Nie miał żadnego problemu w zadbaniu o siebie, przeciwnie, przyzwyczajony był do opiekowania się sobą i innymi. Musiał w końcu ruszyć do przodu, w przeciwnym razie zacznie powoli stawiać kroki do tyłu. Czy tego chciałby Jinyoung?

Ciekawe co on w tym momencie czuł. Osamotniony gdzieś na drugim końcu niczego, w zupełnie innym świecie, wykorzystywany, porzucony na pastwę losu albo konający. Nikt tak naprawdę nie wiedział, co się z nim działo. Może przeczuwał najgorsze, może wcale nie był w tak okropnym położeniu. A może...

Nie. Tej jednej rzeczy Jaebeom był pewny jak swojego własnego imienia i nazwiska. Nie wiadomo gdzie, nie wiadomo w jakim stanie, ale gdzieś tam serce Jinyounga nadal dla niego biło. I jeśli znał tego chłopaka - a wydawało mu się, że po tylu latach zdążył go przejrzeć - nie podda się. Dlatego i on nie może.

Przez całe życie wszyscy mu powtarzali, że był silny. Prawda była taka, że połowę jego siły stanowił Jinyoung. Zawsze miał go gdzieś przy sobie, mógł na nim polegać. Teraz, kiedy został zdany samemu sobie, musiał walczyć, choć osłabiony, równie zaciekle. Przecież w tym starciu żaden z nich nie mógł się poddać.

Gdy już zaczął się martwić, w jaki sposób najlepiej będzie rozładować atmosferę, wybawiła go kelnerka z ich zamówieniem. Uśmiechnął się do niej i podziękował, choć tak naprawdę nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, za co był jej wdzięczny. Jakby do poprzedniej rozmowy w ogóle nie doszło, zaczęli jakiś lekki temat, komfortowy dla każdego z nich. Nie było to nic konkretnego, ale jakby się zastanowić, ich rozmowy nigdy nie miały sensu. Dlaczego więc tym razem miałyby go nabrać?

W połowie posiłku Jaebeom zdecydował się udać do łazienki, po to tylko, aby pozwolić tej dwójce nacieszyć się sobą. Choć oboje twierdzili, że jego obecność wcale im nie przeszkadzała, miał wrażenie, że było zupełnie odwrotnie. Może i on nie miałby takiego problemu, jednak jeśli Yugyeoma coś z bratem łączyło, to po pewnym czasie mógł zatęsknić za przestrzenią. Mogło brakować mu tlenu, bo najlepiej wiedział, że i Jinyoung miał takie momenty, przez co on sam czasami potrzebował wyjścia z przyjaciółmi sam na sam. Gdyby przez kilka tygodni oboje nie mieliby takiej możliwości tylko dlatego, że to ktoś inny by im przeszkadzał, wkrótce mogłoby się zrobić niekomfortowo.

Po czasie, w którym jego nieobecność zaczynała być podejrzana, wrócił do stolika. Tak jak się spodziewał, zastał speszonego Yugyeoma, który musiał dopiero odepchnąć chłopaka siłą by ten się zorientował, że nie są już sami. Niesamowicie powoli odsunął się, przekonany, że zrobił coś źle, dopóki nie dotarła do niego informacja o powrocie Jaebeoma. Nie chcąc, aby sytuacja była jeszcze bardziej niezręczna, spokojnie zajął miejsce obok Yugyeoma.


	9. Chapter 9

Jackson bez słowa opuścił jaskinię na długo przed świtem. Musiał być przekonany, że Jinyoung nadal spał, a na pewno nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, iż był obserwowany. Park nawet nie zastanawiał się, jaki tym razem był jego powód. Po tygodniowej nieobecności przyzwyczaił się do tego, że Jackson robił, co chciał i kiedy chciał. W jakiś sposób musiał przetrwać na wyspie.

Wcześniej starał się jednak przesypiać noc. Jakimś cudem udawało mu się zasnąć w samym środku lasu, na często niedogodnych warunkach, z głową przepełnioną myślami. Tłumaczył to sobie zmęczeniem i instynktem, który nie pozwalał mu zginąć. Kto wie co by się stało, gdyby chodził jak w innym świecie bez odrobiny wypoczynku.

Wydawało mu się, że pierwszy raz miał do czynienia z prawdziwym obliczem dzikiej przyrody. Słyszał wcześniej budzące się do życia zwierzęta wieczorami i te dogorywające przed świtem, mimo to kaskada dźwięków w samym środku nocy była zupełnie inna. Dopiero teraz zrozumiał, jak różnorodne było jego otoczenie. W porównaniu z jego godzinami aktywności, czuł się jakby wyszedł na swoją ulicę o czwartej nad ranem, przyzwyczajony do seulskich korków w porze szczytu. Zupełnie inny wymiar.

Ile to już dni minęło? Od czasu zniknięcia Jacksona zaczął zaznaczać swoje dni na wyspie niczym więźniowie liczący na powrót do domu. Nie miał jednak pojęcia ile czasu spędził tutaj wcześniej. Mógł to być tydzień, a równie dobrze mogło minąć kilka miesięcy. Kompletnie stracił poczucie czasu.

Jedyne co mogło mu pomóc zrozumieć upływ czasu to ilość opadów. W porównaniu z deszczem jaki zaobserwował zaraz po powrocie, robiło się coraz bardziej sucho. Nie miał wątpliwości, że znalazł się w takim klimacie, który mógł być podzielony na porę suchą oraz deszczową. Coraz bardziej przypominało mu to nieobliczalną Tajlandię. Może faktycznie to tam się znalazł? Nawet jego wyspa brzmiała jak wszystkie te nocne spacery, wcale niedaleko od cywilizacji.

Gdyby tylko wcześniej wiedział, jaka była faza księżyca, łatwiej mógłby się zorientować ile czasu minęło. Teraz jednak uznał, że to nieważne. Liczył od tego momentu, tamten okres poda sobie na oko gdy przyjdzie na to pora. Były naprawdę ważniejsze rzeczy od liczenia dni w piekle - między innymi dni do powrotu do domu.

Kolejny raz podskoczył na dźwięk łamanych gałęzi przy wyjściu. Tym razem nie była to jednak żadna zbłąkana bestia, tylko bestia, która tu mieszkała. Nie chciał aby ten poznał jego zaskoczenie, dlatego się wyprostował i jastrzębie spojrzenie skierował w jego stronę.

\- Nie śpisz? - spytał tonem nieliczącym na odpowiedź. - To świetnie. Idziemy na polowanie.

Jinyoung ściągnął brwi na to oświadczenie. Jackson i tak nie przyjąłby jego sprzeciwu, a mimo to nie miał najmniejszej ochoty wychodzić z jaskini. Tym bardziej nie po zmroku. Znał drapieżniki Tajlandii, a jeśli ta wyspa była położona w jeszcze większej dziczy, równie dobrze mógł wejść do klatki z niekarmionym tygrysem. Pozostawało tylko pytanie, dlaczego wcześniej żaden z nich nie wszedł im do kryjówki.

Nie mając żadnego wyboru, Park westchnął cicho. Mógł tylko sięgnąć po kurtkę i jeśli nie chciał stracić Jacksona z oczu, pozostawało mu podążyć na myśliwym.

Nawet nie wiedział, na co będą polować. Jackson miał ze sobą tylko łuk, co z jednej strony znaczyło, że nie będzie to coś niebezpiecznego, jednak z drugiej Jinyoung znał już jego umiejętności. Mieszkając na łonie natury musiał jakoś przetrwać, a skoro nie miał zamiaru się jej poddać, nauczył się ją poskramiać. W bardzo skuteczny sposób.

\- Byłeś kiedyś na polowaniu, Junior?

Ten pseudonim nadal wywoływał u niego dreszcze. Nie był zły, swego czasu nawet go lubił, dopóki nie nadszedł jego czas i zadecydował wrócić do swojego normalnego imienia. Przerażał go jednak sposób w jaki Jackson go wymawiał. Spokojnie, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, ile dla niego znaczył - a może przeciwnie, doskonale wiedział, kto go tak nazywał.

\- W moim mieście można co najwyżej zapolować na promocje. Ja nawet nie pamiętam kiedy ostatnio byłem w prawdziwym lesie.

Jinyoungowi wydawało się, że towarzysz skwitował to pogardliwym prychnięciem, choć przez łamane gałęzie ciężko mu było to sprecyzować. Poprawił kołczan na ramieniu, czym zwrócił na siebie uwagę. Tym razem miał więcej niż jedną strzałę i trudno było powiedzieć, czy to na pewno lepiej.

\- Zapewnienie sobie warunków do przeżycia to jedno - podjął. - Schronienie, pożywienie, woda. Przetrwanie to coś zupełnie innego. Aby przetrwać musisz się nauczyć bronić i, czy tego chcesz, czy nie, atakować również.

Jinyoung domyślał się, co to mogło znaczyć, ale wolał odrzucić od siebie te myśli. Naprawdę nie chciał trzymać w dłoniach żadnej broni, a co dopiero jej używać. Już samym spłoszeniem zwierzęcia straciłby u Jacksona wszystko to, co z wielkim trudem udało mu się zapracować. Brak nawet śladowych ilości szacunku był jednak niczym w porównaniu z reakcją jakiej mogli doświadczyć przez przerażoną zwierzynę. Nie było powiedziane, że wtedy wróciliby żywi, a co dopiero zdrowi do swojej kryjówki.

Gdy nie odpowiedział wkrótce, Jackson przestał się odzywać, a jak również Jinyoung zauważył, zwolnił kroku. Gestem ręki nakazał mu zwiększyć dystans między nimi do kilku metrów, co wcale go nie podnosiło na duchu, zważywszy na to, że tutaj kakofonia dźwięków była jeszcze rozmaitsza i głośniejsza. Gorsza nawet od gwaru przy lotnisku w Bangkoku, od największych tłumów na jego uczelni.

W końcu kazał mu się zatrzymać. Nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić, Jinyoung schylił się w zaroślach i w skupieniu obserwował jak Jackson nachodzi oddalone nadal kilkanaście metrów stado ptaków. Ich szarobrązowe upierzenie niczym nie wyróżniało ich od innych, z którymi Jinyoung wcześniej miał do czynienia. Nie był ornitologiem, dlatego nawet nie zastanawiał się nad gatunkiem, bo pewnie i tak nawet by nie zgadł.

Sam nie wiedział dlaczego atmosfera wydała mu się tak napięta, że aż wstrzymał oddech. Nie miał pojęcia kto wygra w tym starciu. Po jednej stronie uzbrojony tylko w łuk i swoje nadludzkie umiejętności człowiek, po drugiej przystosowane do gorszych zagrożeń dzikie zwierzę. Nie był to już pojedynek między cywilizacją, a naturą, bo człowieczeństwo Jacksona z czasem spędzonym na wyspie zaczęło się wytracać i w takim przypadku można było już mówić tylko o selekcji naturalnej. Nie wygra ani mądrzejszy, ani wybiegający myślami w przyszłość, tylko ten, kto okaże się silniejszy.

O tym, co właśnie się wydarzyło, uświadomiło Jinyounga spłoszone ptactwo zmieniające swoje miejsce odpoczynku. Przegapił moment, w którym Jackson wypuścił strzałę i przez chwilę nawet myślał, że chybił, dopóki coś nie uderzyło o ziemię przed nimi. Niewykazujący żadnych emocji brunet podszedł w tamtą stronę, zabrał swoją broń i przyjrzał się zdobyczy.

\- Rarytas to żaden nie jest - przyznał - ale jakiś początek. Piekłeś kiedyś kurczaka na rożnie?

Jinyoung aż poczuł jak kolana się pod nim uginają. Zanim zdążył zebrać jakieś słowa do zaprzeczenia, Jackson zarejestrował najlżejszy ruch krwawiącego spokojnie zwierzęcia i bezceremonialnie skręcił mu kark nim Park zdążył odwrócić wzrok. Jakby była to najzwyklejsza rzecz pod słońcem, wcisnął mu trupa tropikalnego zwierzęcia do rąk i nakazał wrócić z nim do obozu. Nie mogąc już zrobić nic innego z krwią na rękach, skierował się w dobrze znaną stronę.

Nie żeby mord ten wpłynął na niego szczególnie. Nigdy jakoś nie zaprzyjaźniał się z drobiem, doskonale wiedząc, że to obiad, a nie zwierzę domowe, dlatego też z lekka przypominający mu kurę albo kaczkę ptak nie wzbudzał w nim współczucia. Bardziej zaszokował go fakt, że Jackson nakazał mu przyrządzić coś, co jeszcze kilka minut temu miało w sobie bijące serce i skierowane ku niebu dzikie spojrzenie.

Nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się obdzierać ze skóry i piór swojego posiłku. Nawet jeśli nie wyznawał teorii, iż mięso pochodzi ze sklepu, jakoś szczególnie nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad drogą jaką musiało przejść nim znalazło się w jego koszyku. Zazwyczaj ważniejsze wtedy dla niego było znalezienie przepisu, który odpowiadałby Jaebeomowi.

Chyba nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak skonfundowany, zupełnie tak, jakby ktoś podał mu kawałek drewna i kazał napisać wypracowanie. Gdy tylko wrócił na miejsce, skierował się w stronę, z której czerpali nieprzegotowaną wodę, choćby do umycia rąk. Nie zastanawiał się, czy staw był tam wcześniej, czy Jackson własnoręcznie go wykopał i zabezpieczył, ważne było, że mógł z siebie zmyć nadal ciepłą krew. W końcu nie chciał aby jej zapach przywołał drapieżniki i dopiero po tym odłożył drób na czysty kamień, na którym kilka dni temu suszył ubrania.

Zadecydował, że nic więcej nie zrobi. W drodze udało mu się jakoś nie poznaczyć szczególnie jasnych ubrań, dlatego nie musiał się przebierać i tylko rozpalił ognisko, czekając, aż wróci Jackson. Nawet to nie przyszło mu łatwo i najprawdopodobniej nie udałoby mu się w ogóle, gdyby nie posiadał zapałek. Nadal niesamowicie ciekaw był, skąd Jackson miał te wszystkie przedmioty codziennego użytku i jeżeli gdzieś było miejsce, gdzie miał ich pod dostatkiem, dlaczego to tam nie postanowił się osiedlić.

Minęło coś koło godziny gdy Jinyounga uderzyła myśl, że przy temperaturze niższej niż pokojowa, ale nadal nie na tyle niskiej, w jakiej być powinno przechowywane, świeże mięso psuje się szybciej. Jeśli nie chciał narazić się Jacksonowi - bo istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że to ich całe jedzenie na najbliższe dni - powinien coś z nią zrobić. Może nie zepsuje się od razu, natomiast ewentualne zniecierpliwienie Jacksona da się we znaki natychmiastowo.

Wrócił do swojego trupa, którego głowa smutno zwisała z płaskiego kamienia. Powoli zaczął mu wyrywać pióra, a robił to tak nieprofesjonalnie, że dwunastolatek pewnie dałby sobie radę sprawniej. Były na tyle ładne, że gdyby znalazł je gdzieś przypadkiem, pewnie by je zabrał i nawet przez myśl by mu nie przeszło, iż to może być pozostałość cudzego posiłku.

Był w połowie drugiego skrzydła i w dwudziestu procentach opracowywania przepisu gdy za sobą usłyszał kroki. Doskonale wiedział, kiedy Jackson nie próbował się skradać, a może specjalnie szedł na tyle głośno aby mieć pewność, iż Jinyoung go usłyszy. Zajęty rozważaniem poszukiwania trawy cytrynowej czy innych przypraw, faktycznie mógł go przeoczyć.

Gdy tylko się odwrócił, wszystkie pióra, o które tak dbał by nie latały po całym terenie, wypadły mu z rąk. Rzucił Jacksonowi pytające spojrzenie, o mało się nie krztusząc śliną, a ten, zadowolony z siebie, zdjął z barków kolejną zdobycz i przysiadł przy ognisku pod gołym niebem.

\- Co to, do cholery, jest? - mruknął do siebie.

\- To, do cholery, jest nasze pożywienie - wyjaśnił Jackson, sięgając do kieszeni po zabezpieczony nóż. - Antylopa, młoda albo schorowana, sam nie wiem. Jeszcze żywa. I ty - mówiąc to, skierował koniec ostrza prosto na Jinyounga - będziesz czynił honory.

Park głośno przełknął i podszedł do niego. Spojrzał w oczy spętanego zwierzęcia, którego oczy nieco nieobecnie błądziły od jednego punktu do drugiego. Wykrwawiała się, ale, to było pewne, nadal żyła.

Niczym nauczyciel uświadamiający swoją klasę gdzie na mapie leży ich kraj, Jackson zaczął niebezpiecznie wymachiwać nad nią nożem. Przejechał w powietrzu kilka centymetrów nad jej szyją, zjeżdżając coraz niżej i okrążając rany po strzałach, tym samym doprowadzając Jinyounga do niemałego zmieszania. W końcu wcisnął mu przedmiot do ręki, a gdy ten nieświadomie znalazł się tuż przy jej delikatnej skórze, wypuścił go na ziemię.

\- Nie dam rady - na wpół szepnął, pół jęknął. - Jackson, nie mogę.

Jackson - teraz był tego pewny - prychnął z pogardą i jakby chcąc mu coś udowodnić, podniósł ostrze, a następnie brutalniej niż normalnie by to zrobił poderżnął jej gardło. Jinyoung zmusił się do odwrócenia wzroku gdy ten zaczął łamać antylopie kark i odcinać jej piękną głowę. Przez cały czas wbijała w niego spojrzenie - a był to wzrok, jakiego się nie zapomina.

\- Słaby... żałosny... mieszczuch. - Między każdym tym słowem znalazło się długie pociągnięcie noża i szczęk łamanych kości. - Zobaczymy... ile przeżyjesz bez normalnego jedzenia.

Jinyoung nawet nie skupiał się na jego słowach. Miał tylko wrażenie, że to okropne spojrzenie będzie go prześladowało w najgorszych koszmarach, już nie zwierzęce, tylko ludzko cierpiące, tak, jak nigdy wcześniej mu się nie zdarzyło tego oglądać w takim stopniu.


	10. Chapter 10

W porównaniu z zabiegami jakie wymagały pocięcia antylopy tak, aby dało się ją upiec, oskubywanie ptaka było niczym. Jinyoung od razu zapowiedział, iż nie tknie jej, w zamian tego sam sobie przyrządzi posiłek. Jackson nie miał nic przeciwko, choć widać było, że był niezadowolony z jego słabości. A nawet gdyby miał jakiś sprzeciw, Junior znalazł już trawę cytrynową, co oznaczało, że się nie wycofa.

Musiał przyznać, że gotowanie w samym środku lasu miało jakiś swój urok. Oczywiście musiał pytać Jacksona czy to, co wziął za przyprawę ze swojej kuchni na pewno jest jadalne, ale gdy w końcu zebrał swoje zioła, musiał przyznać, iż doprawiony drób wcale nie smakował tak źle. Najważniejsze, że spokojnie wystarczy na kilka dni, przez co nie będzie musiał żywić się inną dziczyzną.

Po owych kilku dniach wpadł jednak na o wiele lepszy pomysł. Uznając Jacksona za wspaniałego inżyniera, spytał go wprost, czy nie potrafi łowić ryb. Choć jego duma musiała ucierpieć przy tym pytaniu, potwierdził, a potem z typowym sobie zapałem pospieszył w stronę morza. Jinyoung tym razem również nie tracił optymizmu i rad, że nie będzie musiał więcej mordować zwierząt widzianych wcześniej tylko w parkach zoologicznych, udał się w jego ślady.

Nie mógł spodziewać się niczego innego jak schowanej gdzieś w zaroślach instalacji. Choć wcześniej te kilka nielicznych razy gdy już znalazł się nad jeziorem używał klasycznej wędki, miał jakieś pojęcie o sieciach. Kolejny raz był pod wrażeniem umiejętności i cierpliwości Jacksona, bo jednak wykonanie takiego sprzętu musiało mu chwilę zająć.

Wcześniej Jinyoung do morza wchodził nie głębiej niż na wysokość pasa, uznając utopienie za ostatni sposób na wyspie, w jaki chciałby zginąć. Nie chodziło o to, że nie umiał pływać, ale dla bezpieczeństwa, gdyby miał się chociażby potknąć i uderzyć głową o skałę, nie ryzykował. Potrafił sobie wyobrazić miny ludzi, którzy by go wtedy znaleźli. "Znalazł pożywienie, gotował wodę, nie zaatakowały go drapieżniki, a umarł, bo się przewrócił?". W taki sposób mógł zginąć w Korei. Tutaj, jeśli musiał, chciał to zrobić z klasą.

Zarzucenie, a raczej późniejsze wyciągnięcie sieci wymagało od niego większych poświęceń. Nie mieli łodzi, co znaczyło, że na większą głębokość musieli je dostarczyć samodzielnie.

W wolnej chwili Jackson wpadł na kolejny genialny pomysł. Wiedział, że zapełnienie sieci chwilę zajmie, co oznaczało dla nich dłuższe lub krótsze oczekiwanie. Jak zdążył się przekonać, mężczyzna nie lubił marnować czasu, dlatego postanowił, że nauczy go zastawiać pułapki na gryzonie. Zawsze coś podobnego do królika było dobrą odskocznią od drobiu.

\- Nie miałeś kiedyś, no wiesz, kanarka albo świnki morskiej? - zagadnął, co w jego ustach zabrzmiało naprawdę absurdalnie. - Nie przypominasz sobie o nich teraz?

\- Miałem chomika - przyznał Jinyoung po chwili namysłu. - Ale go zagłodziłem, bo przypominał mi brata.

Jackson pokręcił głową z czymś przypominającym nawet śmiech. Może on w dzieciństwie także próbował zamordować swojego brata, a gdy mu się to nie udało, nienawiść przelał na jakieś zwierzę i teraz polowanie oraz jedzenie ich nie sprawiało mu problemów?

W tym czasie Jinyoung musiał się nad czymś zastanowić. Dokładnie pamiętał jak kiedyś z Jaebeomem zastanawiali się nad wzięciem psa do ich małego mieszkania. Uważał, że to miało ich do siebie jeszcze bardziej zbliżyć, jak opieka nad dzieckiem, tylko fajna. W końcu miło by było swój związek dopełnić dźwiękiem pazurów na panelach o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Ale teraz, gdy gotów był bezceremonialnie zabijać żyjące z nim w zgodzie małe ssaki, czy było to bezpieczne?

Przynajmniej królik to nie pies, tyle sobie powtarzał. Jeśli kilka zabije aby przetrwać, nie będzie to miało żadnego znaczenia. Potrafił wyczuć różnicę między pożywieniem, a czworonożnym przyjacielem.

Kilka następnych dni minęło im właśnie w taki sposób - na łowieniu ryb i polowaniu na inne niewielkie zwierzęta. Uznawszy, że zapasów mają wystarczająco na najbliższe dni, a większa ich ilość tylko przyciągnie drapieżniki, zaprzestali polowania. A przynajmniej Jinyoung - Jackson nadal przed świtem lub po zmroku gdzieś znikał i wracał z pustymi rękami. Park wolał się nie zastanawiać nad tym, czy zabijał dla zabawy. Nawet zwierzęta nie były tak okrutne. Choć, spoglądając na Jacksona, musiał przyznać, że użył złego określenia. On to robił z pasją i było coś zachwycającego w sposobie, w jaki jego strzały dosięgały dzikich ptaków.

\- Zahartowałeś się trochę, Junior - zauważył któregoś razu Jackson, strzepując łuski ze sztyletu. - Nie jesteś tym samym chłopaczkiem z przedmieść Seulu. Wiesz, nie każdy ma predyspozycje do przetrwania w takim miejscu. To po prostu za duży szok, jednego dnia idziesz do klubu z przyjaciółmi, a drugiego musisz wiedzieć czy jesz pomarańcze, czy trującą roślinę, która po dziesięciu minutach każe ci wypluć płuca razem z innymi organami przy okazji. Chyba dobrze cię przeszkoliłem, co? - Uśmiechnął się, pewnie w myślach samemu składając sobie gratulacje. - Ale to nie wszystko. Prawdziwe zagrożenia na tej wyspie dopiero czekają.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- To wszystko - tutaj Jackson, dla podkreślenia swoich słów, ręką, w której trzymał filetowaną rybę, wskazał na teren dookoła nich - to dopiero początek. To jest poskromiona przyroda. Są rzeczy naprawdę gorsze... i obawiam się, że prędzej czy później nas dosięgną.

Jinyoung wolał o nic więcej nie pytać. Nigdy nie wiedział kiedy Jackson mówił jeszcze sensownie, a kiedy zaczynał bredzić od rzeczy. Wolał zająć się swoją rybą i po czasie, kiedy ten zdecydował się jak zwykle zniknąć, został przy ognisku.

Kolejny raz ogarnęła go nostalgia.

Przyzwyczaił się już do mieszkania tutaj, zwłaszcza po tym, jak nauczył się żyć z Jacksonem, co wcale nie oznaczało, że mniej tęsknił za domem. Brakowało mu go niesamowicie, miał wrażenie, że wieki nie widział swojej rodziny, a to uczucie udało mu się tylko zepchnąć na drugi plan. Nadal było jednak tak samo silne i gdyby tylko nad nim nie zapanował, odebrałoby mu zdolność do racjonalnego myślenia.

Nie był nawet odrobinę bliżej odnalezienia odpowiedzi na pytanie. Nie miał pojęcia, kto go tu przywiózł, dlaczego, na jak długo. Dlaczego ktokolwiek starał się tak mu uprzykrzyć życie. Godzinami zastanawiał się, co u jego najbliższych. Miał nadzieję, że dzielnie znosili tą rozłąkę, ale nie przestawali wierzyć ani go poszukiwać. Chyba nigdy tak nie polegał na Youngjae i jego pracy jak w tym momencie. Był jego ostatnią nadzieją na powrót do domu. Jeśli to nie wypali... wolał się nawet nie zastanawiać.

Od spoglądania w dogasający blask ogniska powieki zaczęły mu ciążyć, ale zmusił się do pozostania przytomnym dopóki nie zgaśnie całkowicie. Nie liczył, że doczeka się powrotu Jacksona, bo ten mógł nastąpić za kilka godzin, a równie dobrze za kilka dni. Musiał jednak zmusić się do skupienia gdy dosłyszał czyjeś bardzo ciężkie kroki i równie ciężki oddech - niepodobne do Jacksona i w zdecydowanie za krótkim czasie, aby to mógł być on.

W pierwszej kolejności zauważył powalonego na ziemię człowieka, a dopiero potem dyszącego nad nim bruneta. Chwilę zajęło mu zrozumienie, o co tak naprawdę chodziło w tej scenie. Dopiero po chwili zarejestrował, że spojrzenie Jacksona było bardziej niż zwykle rozbiegane, silne ręce drżały, a oddech był przerażająco nierówny. Chwilę pochylał się nad nieznajomym, a widząc, że ten się porusza, przycisnął go do drzewa i ostrzegawczo przyłożył sztylet do krtani. Ten sam, którym wcześniej patroszył swój posiłek.

\- Jackson.

Jinyoung nie zdążył zapanować nad głosem, przez co bardziej zabrzmiało to jak nieokreślony pisk. Brunet uniósł wolną dłoń, każąc mu milczeć, przez co mógł się przyjrzeć obcemu. Najprawdopodobniej miał więcej lat niż oni dwaj razem wzięci. Nie wyglądał też na kogoś z dobrą kondycją, prawdę mówiąc Juniorowi wydawało się, że zaraz umrze albo już jest na granicy życia i śmierci.

\- Kim jesteś i co robiłeś w tej okolicy? - warknął Jackson, niesamowicie wyraźnie i bez śladu obcego akcentu, tak, aby każdy mówiący po koreańsku choć w małym stopniu zdołał go zrozumieć.

Do starca zdawało się to nie docierać. Spazmatycznie trząsł się w swoich szmatach, niezdolny do wypowiedzenia słowa nawet wtedy, gdy Jackson zwiększył nacisk. Jinyoungowi przez myśl przeszedł pomysł, że może to jakiś mnich, ale od razu odrzucił ten pomysł. Nawet bez zakonu, samotny i zdany na siebie, powinien był być wykształcony, a wydawało się, że nie odpowiadał nie dlatego, że nie mógł, a ponieważ nie rozumiał.

\- Zapytam jeszcze raz. - Jackson zaczął sie unosić, co mogło oznaczać tylko tyle, iż kończyła mu się cierpliwość. - Co tutaj robiłeś?

Nadal żadnej odpowiedzi. Jego nieobecny wzrok zaszedł mgłą, a Jackson zdecydował się innej taktyki.

Zapytał, równie wyraźnie i czysto, ale tym razem w zupełnie innym języku. Jinyoung nigdy nie miał do czynienia z tym językiem, ale idealna wymowa kazała mu podejrzewać chiński lub jakiś jego odłam. Wyglądało na to, że Jackson gotów był pytać dalej, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał. Stale mając go na oku, sięgnął po leżące nieopadal liny, za których pomocą ostatnim razem wiązał dziczyznę i to samo uczynił z obcym. Przecież musiał mieć pewność, że nie zabije ich gdy będą spać.

Zaklął tylko w obcym języku, tak dostojnie, jakby recytował wiersz i zwrócił się do Juniora.

\- Właśnie o tym mówiłem. Skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że tu gdzieś są tubylcy? Jak długo tu żyję, nigdy żadnych nie widziałem, a teraz pojawił się jakiś szpieg, gotów zakraść się do obozu i nas zabić i okraść. Kto wie jak to mogło się skończyć?

Jinyoung schylił się w pewnej odległości i spojrzał w twarz obcego. Wyglądało na to, że nie był tak sprytny jak oni, sądząc po wielu ranach, niektórych nadal świeżych. Nawet nie chciał wiedzieć, co ukrywał pod łachmanami, jakimi był okryty.

\- I co zamierzasz z nim zrobić?

\- Zabijesz go.

Sposób, w jaki to wypowiedział, był tak beztroski, jakby chodziło o pójście po wodę nad brzeg. Jinyoung musiał aż na niego spojrzeć aby mieć pewność, że ten nie żartuje.

\- Ja mam go zabić? - powtórzył. - Ten, który nawet nie zje upolowanej antylopy?

\- Nikt ci nie karze niczego jeść, Junior. Mówię tylko, że albo on, albo ty. Może był sam, owszem. Ale co jeżeli działa z kimś? Jeśli nie zdołasz tego zrobić, gwarantuję ci, że przyjdzie ich więcej i w nocy cię zabiją. Nie będę tutaj przez cały czas, Junior. Musisz umieć o siebie zadbać.

Czy on mówił poważnie? Rozumiał, że stary mógł stanowić ukryte zagrożenie, ale jeżeli tak, to dlaczego nie mógł go zabić samemu? Postanowił zrzucić wszystko na barki osoby, której najgorszą zbrodnią było przyrządzenie królika nad ogniskiem.

\- Daje ci dwie doby - dodał.

Jak można było się spodziewać, skierował się do jaskini, z krócej wziął swoją wytartą torbę i odszedł. Przez chwilę Jinyoung starał się go zatrzymać, ale ten tylko powiedział mu, gdzie zostawił sztylet i udał się w stronę nieprzeniknionego mroku lasu.


	11. Chapter 11

Wkrótce po pamiętnej kolacji wedle podpowiedzi gospodarzy Jaebeom zdecydował się wrócić do własnego mieszkania na stałe. Wcześniej tylko zaglądał tam aby podlać kwiatki, teraz jednak postanowił przenieść się tam na nieco dłużej. Musiał przyznać, że ich słowa do niego trafiły - nie mógł polegać tylko na innych i w końcu nadszedł ten moment, w którym sytuacja tego od niego wymagała.

W dniu wyprowadzki czuł jednak, że coś przytrzyma go jeszcze chwilę w mieszkaniu, dlatego chciał opuścić je jeszcze szybciej. Życie pod jednym dachem z przyjaciółmi było świetne, wiedział jednak, że jeśli zawaha się z wyjściem, pozostanie tam na zawsze. Może nawet nie byłoby w tym nic złego, gdyby wcześniej nie obiecał sobie, że tego spróbuje. Yugyeom miał rację - najwyższa pora oczyścić umysł i dopiero wtedy zastanowić się, co robić dalej.

Tym "czymś", oprócz oczywiście dziwnego samopoczucia, okazał się być BamBam. Chwilę przyglądał się z progu Jaebeomowi podczas pakowania swoich rzeczy, a gdy ten ogłosił, iż prawdopodobnie nie wróci na kolację, kazał mu zostać jeszcze przez chwilę. Może chciał aby ten pożegnał się również z Yugyeomem kończącym nieco później, a może na samotności chciał przekazać mu również własne przemyślenia.

\- To, co ci powiem, może ci się nie spodobać - ostrzegł.

\- Daj spokój, mieszkałem z wami dobrych kilka miesięcy. Nawet gdyby cokolwiek zdołało mnie jeszcze zaskoczyć, masz prawo wszystko na mnie zrzucić. Wystarczająco was zmęczyłem.

Chłopak zaśmiał się sucho, choć było słychać, że był to śmiech nieszczery i wyjątkowo wymuszony. Najważniejsze jednak, że starał się jakoś okazać ciepły gest przed powiedzeniem najgorszego. Jaebeom chciał jakoś załagodzić atmosferę, ale teraz miał pewność, że to nie będzie łatwe.

\- Myślałeś już o najgorszym, hyung? Wiesz, kilka miesięcy, nadal nic nie wiadomo. Chyba rozumiesz jak małe jest prawdopodobieństwo aby przeżył, zwłaszcza jeśli nie był w dobrym stanie.

Słowa Tajlandczyka uderzyły go niczym końcówka bicza. Oczywiście, że musiał zakładać najgorsze, ale nigdy wcześniej wolał długo się nad tym nie rozwodzić. Obawiał się, że jeśli tylko zacznie pogrążać się w ciemnych myślach, straci całą nadzieję, a wtedy spełniłby się jego najgorszy scenariusz.

\- Wiem o tym. Poważnie, każdego dnia budzę się i zasypiam z myślą, że... nieważne. Mamy być dobrej myśli, prawda? 

BamBam skinął głową, choć treść nie trafiała do niego całkowicie. W głowie tą rozmowę zaprowadził o wiele dalej i wiedział, że to ostatnia szansa aby wcielić ów scenariusz w życie.

\- Zastanawiałeś się, o ile oczywiście to się wydarzyło, czy długo cierpiał? 

Oboje wyczuli, że ten posunął się o krok za daleko, zupełnie jakby poprzez jedno pytanie wtrącił Jinyounga do grobu. Rozważać jego śmierć to jedno. Ale myśleć nad sposobem, w jaki opuścił ten świat, to zupełnie inny wymiar radzenia sobie z uprowadzeniem. W ten sposób najgorsze myśli zdawały się być jakby bardziej namacalne, a przynajmniej w małym stopniu bliskie spełnienia.

Jaebeom nie chciał odpowiadać na to pytanie. Wymagałoby to od niego tego zaangażowania wyobraźni, którego nie potrafił osiągnąć. Myślenie o cierpieniu, jakie jego ukochany musiał przeżyć nim z jakiegoś powodu zyskał łaskę odejścia z tego świata, w momencie, gdy nawet nie miał sił aby otworzyć usta do modlitwy o śmierć, zwyczajnie paraliżowało go ze strachu. Nie dlatego, że tego nie chciał - ale dlatego, ponieważ obawiał się jak bardzo bliskie to mogło być prawdy.

Jak przez mgłę pamiętał jeszcze jak BamBam starał się zatrzymać go na klatce schodowej, ale w końcu zrezygnował. Ten odnotował w pamięci aby później zadzwonić i sprawdzić, czy bezpiecznie dotarł na miejsce. Jaebeom nie chciał z nim dłużej rozmawiać, gdyż obawiał się, że może się to zakończyć jeszcze gorzej.

Tego samego dnia sięgnął po pierwszą butelkę wina, czując, że w jakiś sposób musi oblać swój powrót do domu i ukoić szalejące nerwy. Starał się zapomnieć o słowach przyjaciela, choć gdy napełniał szklankę ręce nadal mu się z lekka trzęsły.

Tym razem obiecał sobie, że nie podda się jak te kilka miesięcy temu i podoła wyzwaniu. Mieszkanie samemu przecież nie mogło być takie trudne i również w jego stanie musiał istnieć jakiś sposób aby przetrwać, nawet teraz, gdy jego samopoczucie zostało jeszcze bardziej podburzone.

W wolnym czasie bardzo dużo myślał. Kiedy tylko wracał z pracy, nawet nie zdążył zdjąć butów, a jego głowa już zalana była nowymi, jak i starymi, niedopowiedzianymi myślami. Dotyczyły w sumie wszystkiego - w większości Jinyounga, ale również jego brata, pracy, codziennych spraw. Zauważył, że brakowało mu osoby, z którą mógłby się nimi podzielić, dlatego co kilka dni otwierał tylko kolejną butelkę alkoholu i dawał im jedyny możliwy upust. Nie miał nikogo kto by go powstrzymał, gdy myślał za dużo i o wiele za dużo pił.

Nie minęło kilka dni gdy zmartwieni jego stanem Yugyeom i BamBam postanowili wysłać do jego domu przyzwoitkę na przeszpiegi. Nie wiedział, czy starszy chłopak podzielił się ich ostatnią rozmową i jej efektem, choć na pewno czuł się w jakimś stopniu winny. 

Po przekroczeniu progu znajomego mieszkania zastał go bardzo niecodzienny widok - idealnie czyste mieszkanie i tylko stół kuchenny wyglądający jak po przeniesieniu tam całego biura, a następnie przeprowadzeniu ciężkiego melanżu w jego miejscu.

\- Tylko mi nie mów, że wypiłeś to sam - ogłosił, zaglądając do kuchni.

\- Przecież nie w jeden dzień - zaczął się tłumaczyć gospodarz, jednocześnie próbując ogarnąć nieco sytuację na stole. - Żona się nie denerwuje, że cię jeszcze nie ma w domu?

Zanim odpowiedział, Youngjae westchnął ciężko i zajął miejsce na jedynym niezarzuconym ubraniami Jaebeoma krześle.

\- Mówiłem jej, że wrócę wieczorem. Nic nie mówi, bo cię rozumie.

Czy Jaebeom naprawdę potrzebował kogoś, kto by go pilnował? To było niedorzeczne. Miał ponad dwadzieścia lat, sam mieszkał od czasów liceum, zarabiał na siebie i naprawdę potrafił o siebie zadbać. Nawet wtedy gdy zaczynał żyć na własną rękę nikt go tak nie sprawdzał. Jeżeli wtedy, niedoświadczony i dopiero praktykujący samodzielność, zdołał przetrwać, teraz nie miał z tym najmniejszego problemu.

Przecież chyba nie mogli myśleć, że zrobi coś nieodpowiedzialnego. Był najstarszy z całej paczki, co oznaczało, że to on powinien zajmować się pozostałymi, a nie odwrotnie. Jeżeli obiecał, że weźmie się do roboty, to było jasne, iż tak zrobi.

\- Jaebeom - zaczął Youngjae, ale widocznie nie wiedział, jak skończyć.

Im odwrócił się aby zobaczyć, jak na twarzy jego przyjaciela miesza się niedowierzanie ze współczuciem i dezaprobatą. Zaciekawiony, co wywołało u niego taki stan, w jego dłoniach rozpoznał swój kalendarz. Kiedyś nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, po chwili jednak przypomniał sobie, że od dnia zaginięcia Jinyounga notował w nim każdy pojedynczy dzień. Rozumiał reakcję przyjaciela - oznaka niewinnej tęsknoty czy nadchodzącego szaleństwa?

\- Słuchaj, ja... wiem, że jest ci trudno. Ale naprawdę, musisz przestać. Myślałem, że tylko notujesz dni, ale nawet nie wiedziałem, że potrafisz coś takiego napisać. To jest poezja. Szkoda tylko, że najbardziej przypomina żałobne treny.

Przez chwilę nie rozumiał, o czym chłopak mówi, dopóki nie przypomniał sobie własnych notatek co jakiś czas zostawianych przy numerze samotnego dnia. Czasami zwyczajnie ponosiła go niespożytkowana energia, która w połączeniu ze stałą rozpaczą skutkowała notkami posiadającymi w sobie wiele z czarnej poezji. Nie uważał, żeby było to coś złego - dopóki nie zobaczył spojrzenia Youngjae.

\- Tęsknię za nim, Youngjae - ogłosił tak prosto, jakby odpowiadał na zadane mu pytanie dotyczące swojego nazwiska. To było tak oczywiste i przez to jeszcze bardziej uderzyło towarzysza.

Nagle poczuł chęć naprawienia jego samopoczucia i odrzucenia całego bólu, którego do tej pory doświadczył. Za tym jednym zdaniem kryło się niewyobrażalne cierpienie, aż on sam poczuł się winny. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego ktoś tak chciał skrzywdzić jego przyjaciela, a jedyne, czego był pewien, to że chciał mu pomóc. Choćby musiał za to zapłacić.

Zrobiło mu się głupio, zwłaszcza gdy przypomniał sobie, jak naskoczył na niego jeszcze tego samego dnia. Do tego Yugyeom i BamBam, którzy przecież starali się dać mu wsparcie, ale robili to tak nieudolnie, iż tylko pogarszali sytuację. I pomyśleć, że on był współsprawcą tego wszystkiego, gdy sam kazał mu wziąć się do roboty i zapomnieć. To nie na tym miało polegać. Kolejny raz musiał zmobilizować go do wierzenia w dobrą przyszłość, wierzenia w Jinyounga, jednak nie w tak depresyjny sposób, w jaki to robił.

Widząc jego oczekujące spojrzenie, zdecydował się podejść bliżej i tak braterskim gestem, jakiego on sam by się nie powstydził, objął Jaebeoma.

\- Przepraszam, Jaebeom, nie powinienem był naciskać. Nigdy nie byłem w podobnej sytuacji. Po prostu się o ciebie martwię - dodał, czując jak starszy chłopak drży w jego ramionach. - Nie zawiedź nas, dobra? Wszyscy w ciebie wierzymy. Nie jesteś sam, JB.

Z jakiegoś powodu te słowa pociechy zdawały się głębiej niż kiedykolwiek trafić do Jaebeoma. Obiecał coś sobie, sobie i innym. Ciężko mu było pozbierać się i nawet jeśli w pracy ponownie był produktywny, dla swojego dyskomfortu musiał znaleźć inne ujście. Tak oto zaczął pisać owe notki, które jednak zamiast mu pomóc, tylko wszystko pogorszyły. Czuł się wręcz żałośnie tak zwyczajnie obejmując Youngjae i wmawiając sobie, że wszystko jest dobrze. Nie miał sobie tego wmawiać - obiecał, że naprawdę będzie się czuł dobrze i nie pozwoli rozpamiętywać tego w nieskończoność, a przynajmniej nie tych złych stron. Musiał przyznać, że coraz ciężej mu było z nieobecnością Jinyounga, ale tylko dlatego, ponieważ zaczynał żałować, wbrew samemu sobie. Rozpaczanie i rozpamiętywanie było słabością, bo dochodził do smutnych wniosków, iż stracił to wszystko na zawsze. Jak z taką postawą mógł oczekiwać powrotu chłopaka, skoro zaczynał wierzyć, że nigdy go już nie odzyska?

Usłyszał ciche nawoływanie, a potem delikatnie ręka Youngjae odnalazła jego przedramię. Rzucił przyjacielowi pytające spojrzenie, na co ten tylko uśmiechnął się smutno i wskazał głową na drzwi, w sobie tylko zrozumiałym znaczeniu. Widząc, że Im nic nie rozumie, musiał objaśnić swój plan działania.

\- Żona i tak nie czeka na mnie z obiadem. Nie chciałbyś może wsiąść do metra, na przypadkowej stacji wysiąść i pozwiedzać?

Musiał przyznać, że nie był to zły pomysł. Zawsze podróżowali z konkretnym celem i systemem, więc dla odmiany wycieczka bez żadnego przygotowania mogła być idealnym wyjściem. Chciał choć raz poczuć jak to jest być zgubionym fizycznie w takim stopniu, w jakim czuł się zagubiony psychicznie. Wziął tylko kurtkę i stanął w przejściu, widząc, że Youngjae niecierpliwi się nad komórką. Telefony z pracy nigdy nie były dobrym znakiem, a widać było, że po drugiej stronie może stać tylko ktoś z komisariatu.

Jak Jaebeom słusznie zauważył, Youngjae nie powiedział ani jednego słowa, choć monolog trwał dwie, może trzy minuty. Jego zaniepokojenie w tym czasie przeszło w sceptyczną radość, a później rozczarowanie, jakby ktoś tylko zmarnował jego cenny czas. Jak się okazało, tutaj akurat Jaebeom miał rację.

\- Zadzwonili żeby powiadomić mnie o jakichś odbitych więźniach, ale zorientowali się, że Jinyounga tam nie ma. Po co zawracają mi głowę? - spytał, agresywnie poprawiając kołnierz kurtki.

To prawda. Tylko zmarnowali czas, w jakim mogli przejść na przystanek i na dodatek dali im fałszywą nadzieję, która następnie zniknęła jak śnieg zdmuchnięty z parapetu. I co najważniejsze, zadali kolejną ranę na wystarczająco już zranionym sercu Jaebeoma.


	12. Chapter 12

Chyba nigdy wcześniej Jinyoung nie miał takiego mętliku w głowie.

Denerwował się podobnie jak w momencie, w którym Jackson wcisnął mu nóż i kazał zabić antylopę. Tym razem jednak wiedział, że to coś zupełnie innego, o wiele gorszego. Zabicie zwierzęcia mogło mu zostać wybaczone, zwłaszcza, że miał ku temu powód, bo jednak nad śmiercią głodową na oddalonej od świata wyspie, jeśli mogła zostać powstrzymana, w taki czy inny sposób powinien zapanować. Tu jednak sprawa dotyczyła człowieka - nieznajomego, przerażonego, widocznie schorowanego, ale jednak niewinnego.

Co jakiś czas spoglądał na niego podejrzliwie. W końcu wpadł na pomysł, który mógł być jedyną deską ratunku dla nich obojga. Liczył, że może najpierw uda mu się wyciągnąć jakieś informacje z zakładnika, a wtedy obejdzie się bez zabijania. Może widocznie Jackson użył złych metod?

W pierwszej kolejności sięgnął po wodę. Nie wiadomo, ile taka osoba przeżyje w coraz suchszym klimacie bez ani kropli wody. Nie był osobą szczególnie empatyczną, więc nie starał się za wszelką cenę poprawić jego komfortu życia, chciał po prostu, aby ten mu coś powiedział. Przecież nie mógł umrzeć zanim czegoś nie zdradzi.

\- Mówisz po koreańsku? - spytał, łudząc się, że tym razem otrzyma odpowiedź.

Niepewnym ruchem Jinyoung złapał starca, ale ten w żaden sposób nie zareagował. Jego oddech był równie ciężki co wcześniej, więc tylko zmusił się do napojenia go. Cofnął się i aż musiał skarcić się w myślach, gdy poczuł swego rodzaju obrzydzenie do niego. Dlaczego tak w ogóle pomyślał? Powinien mu współczuć, a takie zdanie tylko doprowadzało go do tego, czego nie chciał zrobić.

W jego głowie zrodziło się inne pytanie. Skoro wcześniej byli przekonani, że są sami, skąd nagle na wyspie wziął się inny człowiek? Wyglądał, jakby w samotności przeżył dłuższy czas, przez co zupełnie zatracił w sobie człowieczeństwa. Kto wie czy ich nie mógłby spotkać podobny los gdyby tylko nie mieli siebie nawzajem. Zastanawiał się tylko, ile przestrzeni było między zdobywaniem umiejętności i kształtowaniem swojego charakteru, jak to robił Jackson, a stanem duchowej nieobecności obcego. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że o wiele mniej, niż by obstawiał.

Jak nieznajomy trafił na wyspę? Czy dopłynął stąd z pobliska, a jego łódź roztrzaskała się o przybrzeżne skały, przytwierdzając go na zawsze do obcego lądu? Czy uczestniczył w wypadku samolotowym? A może był tu od zawsze, pustelnik odrzucony od plemienia?

Jinyoung nie miał pojęcia i nie wiedział, czy naprawdę ten posiadał jakieś swoje wsparcie. Przekonanie Jacksona wywarło na nim jednak wystarczające wrażenie. Jeżeli był jeden, mogli być kolejni i nie było powiedziane, że oni będą równie słabi.

Przez chwilę nawet miał nadzieję, że to tylko test. Jackson znalazł idealną okazję i postanowił sprawdzić granice Jinyounga, tym samym nie musząc sobie brudzić rąk przy zabijaniu intruza. Może tak naprawdę blefował i jeśli nawet Park nie wykona polecenia, nie zabije go. To nie miałoby sensu. Po co miałby pozbywać się swojego jedynego towarzysza? Czy to nie on utrzymywał go przy zdrowym rozsądku, dbając o to, aby nie osunął się na skraj szaleństwa? Może nie darzyli się szczególną sympatią, ale czasem nawet zdarzało im się normalnie rozmawiać. To była jedna z tych drobnych, ludzkich rzeczy, których na pewno nie miał nieznajomy szaleniec.

Czy Jackson posunąłby się do czegoś takiego? Nie znał go i nie wiedział, co mu po głowie chodziło ani jakie miał powody. Prawdę mówiąc, nawet nie wiedział jak miał na nazwisko. Zdawał sobie sprawę z brutalności mężczyzny i domyślał się, iż ten nie zawahałby się przed morderstwem, a jednak coś mu podpowiadało, że nigdy wcześniej nie zabił człowieka. Coś takiego zostawia piętno, często widoczne dla innych i Jinyoung po prostu wiedział, że Jackson takiego nie posiadał. Był brutalny i nieustępliwy, a jednak w całym swoim działaniu nadal niewinny.

Ryzykowanie w takiej sytuacji było bardzo niebezpieczne. Tu mogło chodzić o życie dwóch ludzi, w tym jego samego, i człowieczeństwa innej osoby. W tym momencie miał za dużo do stracenia aby samemu sprawdzać, jak daleko posunie się Jackson. Pewnie ocenił go zbyt pochopnie i za bardzo zaufał jego ostrym słowom, jednak wiedział, że gdyby tego nie zrobił, mógłby nie mieć okazji do żałowania swojej decyzji.

Musiał mu ślepo zaufać. Choćby była to postawa, jakiej Jackson oczekiwał, Jinyoung nie miał wyjścia. Mężczyzna pociągał za sznurki w tej chorej grze, tylko dlatego, że Junior nie potrafił mu się postawić. Nie chciał tego, nie chciał wojny ani udowadniania, kto jest silniejszy, bo pewnie i tak by przegrał. Szukał tylko spokoju, a wymiana życie za życie wisząca w powietrzu zdecydowanie mu go nie dawała.

Jinyoung wiedział, że zaczyna wariować. W każdym poruszeniu liści na wietrze widział czające się zło, a każda złamana gałązka była jego własną kością, cierpiącą pod cudzym narzędziem. Już nie bał się nawet, że to Jackson odbierze mu życie tylko aby pokazać, że nie żartował, bo wiedział, jak bezboleśnie on złamałby mu kark. Obawiał się ataku z zupełnie innej strony, co w tym przypadku musiało podchodzić pod paranoję.

Kilka miesięcy na bezludnej wyspie i chyba musiała w końcu nadejść, prawda?

Nawet nie wiedział gdy zasnął, zmożony ciągłym czuwaniem, dopóki nie obudził go niesamowity chłód. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, iż od kilku minut jego sen próbował przerwać deszcz, a on uparcie nie próbował się obudzić. W końcu, prawie całkowicie przemoczony, w sekundę odzyskał świadomość i schronił się w jaskini. Nie panował nad sobą, co było tylko kolejną oznaką jego słabości. Gdyby ktoś faktycznie próbował zrobić mu krzywdę, byłoby to dziecinnie proste.

Długo musiał zastanowić się, jak spożytkować mijające godziny, zupełnie jakby jego umysł przykryła gęsta mgła, uniemożliwiająca mu natychmiastowe skupienie. Na szybko przygotował jakiś posiłek i gdy tylko ulewa minęła, wrócił do starca. Prędko jednak zmienił zdanie co do jego wyżywienia i nawet nie starał się podać mu wody. Miał ogromną nadzieję, że w jakiś sposób ten do wieczora się odwodnieni i cały problem zabijania minie.

To było głupie, jak uznał. Po prostu głupie i nieprzemyślane. Nie mógł się pogodzić z decyzją Jacksona, cicho buntował się przeciw niemu i czuł się niczym niezrozumiany przez nikogo, obrażony nastolatek. Nienawidził mężczyzny za to i nawet jeśli w tym momencie jego zachowanie zaczynało być dziecinne, nie przejmował się tym. Przecież nastolatkowie nie zabijają.

Gdyby tylko miał lepszy humor, może nawet by się roześmiał. Patrząc wstecz, daleko, daleko wstecz, chyba dawno nie słyszał lepszego żartu.

Tak czy inaczej, jego wybór był aktualnym zmartwieniem. Nawet nie miał okazji by wytłumaczyć Jacksonowi, że się myli. Przecież mogli w jakiś sposób dojść do porozumienia. Czy to musiało kończyć się w ten sposób? Nawet jeśli miał jeszcze trochę czasu, kompletnie tego nie czuł. Miał wrażenie, że w każdym momencie może przyjść do niego Jackson z wyszlifowanym kijem, szaleńczym uśmiechem i oświadczeniem o czasie, który właśnie mu się skończył.

Pewne było, że włóczęga niczego mu nie powie. Znalazł się zwyczajnie na niewłaściwym miejscu w towarzystwie niewłaściwej osoby i teraz pewnie nawet nie był wystarczająco świadomy aby tego żałować. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z niebezpieczeństwa, jakie na niego czyhało, bo jego los przecież został już przesądzony. Dostał karę śmierci, nawet jeśli jeszcze nie ustalono, kto będzie katem.

Ciekawe czy miał jakąś rodzinę. Może kiedyś żył jak normalny człowiek, tylko z jakiegoś powodu jego całe życie ograniczyło się do tej wyspy. Jinyoung znał to z własnego doświadczenia, dlatego współczuł mu jeszcze bardziej. On sam nie miał pojęcia, co zrobiłby na jego miejscu - choć może nie byłby wtedy na tyle poczytalny aby się nad tym zastanawiać.

Niestety nie miał czasu na testowanie zaufania Jacksona, jego litości albo czegokolwiek innego, co w tym przypadku mógł poddać próbie. Nie ufał mu i właśnie dlatego musiał zaufać, że mówił prawdę. Nawet gdyby to nie Jackson miał być tym, który będzie trzymał nóż, miał trochę racji i prędzej czy później ktoś mógłby się posunąć do zamachu na jego życie. W takim przypadku nie mógłby się wahać. Jakie jednak było prawdopodobieństwo, że do czegoś takiego dojdzie?

Nie miał zamiaru tracić swojego człowieczeństwa. Raz utracone nie mogło zostać odkupione za żadną cenę. Gdyby zabił jakąś osobę, tym samym utraciłby pewną część siebie, przez co ani nie byłby sobą, ani nawet nie mógłby się w pełni nazywać człowiekiem. Krew zawsze już brudziłaby jego ręce, mało tego, gdyby policja dowiedziała się o morderstwie profilaktycznym, a nie w obronie własnej, mógłby mieć niemałe kłopoty. Tego Jackson nie mógłby wziąć na siebie, nawet gdyby mógł odsiedzieć te kilkanaście lat za kratkami. Nie mógłby wziąć na siebie jego winy.

Powoli nadchodził ten czas. Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, oskarżycielsko odbijając się w ostrzu, które niepewnie trzymał. Nie chciał tego robić. Ale czy miał wybór?

Czuł, że zaraz nadmiar myśli rozsadzi mu głowę. Jackson w tym czasie chodził gdzieś po drugiej stronie wyspy, a może mu się przyglądał z bliska; ważne było, że to nie on musiał dźwigać ten niesamowity ciężar. Barki Jinyounga mogły nie unieść czegoś tak ciężkiego.

Wmówił sobie, że miał rozsądny powód. Że gdyby zginął na wyspie, jego przyjaciele by tego nie przeżyli, a chyba bardziej liczyło się zdrowie i życie czterech młodych osób ze świetlaną przyszłością niż jednej, dla której w takim miejscu i tak nie było już nadziei.

Zresztą, może w ten sposób oszczędzi mu cierpień. To był właśnie ten argument, który przeważył szalę.

Jinyoung przełknął głośno ślinę i na trzęsących się nogach z trudem pokonał ten dystans. Z ciągłymi przeprosinami na ustach przejechał dłonią po jego wychudzonej szyi, a następnie z łzami gęsto spływającymi po policzkach powtórzył ten gest sztyletem.

Potem, niczym najgorszy tchórz, odrzucił narzędzie zbrodni i uciekł.

Nie wiedział nawet dokąd. Na rękach wciąż czuł ciepło, a jego gorące łzy zdawały się być krwawymi smugami zniekształcającymi jego spojrzenie. To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego widział przed sobą tylko czerwień.

W końcu Jackson go znalazł, ale Jinyoung nie miał pojęcia, po jakim czasie. Zastał go gdzieś oddalonego od jaskini, ze spuchniętymi oczami i wymiotującego jak po ostrej nocy. Owszem, była ostra - ale nie w taki sposób, w jaki by chciał. Przestał myśleć jasno. Przez chwilę jedyne, czego pragnął, to śmierć, która zmyłaby to okropne poczucie winy. Ale nie o to chodziło. Nie po to się poświęcał.

\- Widzisz, jak chcesz, to potrafisz - pochwalił go Jackson, na co on tylko się wzdrygnął, nawet niezdolny do wypowiedzenia jakiejś sensownej odpowiedzi albo rzucenia mu choć jednego oskarżycielskiego spojrzenia. - Teraz tylko posprzątaj te zwłoki, dobra? W tej temperaturze mięso szybko się rozkłada.

Później mógł przysiąc, że Jackson siłą zaciągnął go do obozu. Nie dlatego, że to pamiętał, bo było zupełnie odwrotnie, ale z powodu zaczerwienień na swoich barkach i ramionach. Chyba stawiał opór i to dość skutecznie, dlatego ten musiał sobie jakoś poradzić. Przytomność odzyskał dopiero później, gdy trzymając kamień nad większą ich stertą przypomniał sobie, co robił.

No tak. Z Bogiem jakoś nigdy mu nie było po drodze. Był otwarty na inne wyznania, a sam wierzył, że coś tam było, ale co, w to nie chciał się zagłębiać. Dla niego każde wyjaśnienie było dobre, a po przyjęciu do grona znajomych buddysty zaczął okazjonalnie medytować i jeszcze bardziej oddalił się od tego elementarnego pytania. Mimo to, tym razem było inaczej - zwyczajnie czuł, że musi komuś zawierzyć tą umęczoną duszę. I swoją najlepiej również, tak długo, jak nie była całkiem pęknięta.

Już słyszał za sobą szydercze komentarze Jacksona tyczące się jego słabości. Może nawet nie musiał ich sobie wyobrażać? Tylko jednego był pewien. Posunął się o krok za daleko i wcale nie czuł się tak źle, jak powinien.


	13. Chapter 13

Wtedy właśnie Jinyoung pierwszy raz przekonał się, co znaczy nie móc zasnąć na wyspie.

Nie potrafił zmrużyć oka. Mało tego, gdy tylko przestał miewać dziury w pamięci, powoli zaczęło do niego docierać to, co zrobił. Jackson nadal był święcie przekonany, że zrobił najodpowiedniejszą rzecz na świecie i wcale nie powinien mieć do siebie wyrzutów. Dla niego to była obrona własna, co więc innego mu pozostało? Szkoda tylko, że to nie on musiał poderżnąć gardło nieznajomemu, a potem klęczeć nad własnoręcznie wykonaną mogiłą. Nie był pewien, czy potrafiłby coś takiego zrobić.

Ale stało się i nic nie mógł z tym zrobić. Nie mógł zwrócić starcowi życia, nawet gdyby w zamian oddał własne, nie było to możliwe. Nie znał go i nawet mu na nim nie zależało, jedyny problem stanowił fakt, że Jinyoung jednak się nie zawahał i to zrobił. Już nawet nie było mu szkoda swojej ofiary, przejmował się tylko samym sobą. Musiało istnieć milion sposobów na rozwiązanie tej sytuacji, a on nawet nie starał się ich szukać, tylko od razu poszedł na łatwiznę. Wykonał polecenie Jacksona i wcale nie czuł się z tym dobrze. To, że prawdopodobnie nikt nigdy nie dowie się o tej zbrodni, nie znaczyło, że do niej nie doszło. Równie dobrze czegoś podobnego mógł dokonać we własnym mieście, a wtedy nie uszłoby mu to tak łatwo. Park przeczuwał, że prędzej lub później sprawiedliwość go dopadnie i nie będzie miał się jak obronić.

Może Jackson zdecyduje się wziąć część winy na siebie. Nawet nie był pewien jego poczytalności, co oczywiście w tym przypadku niesamowicie poprawiłoby jego sytuację. A może morderstwo dokonane w tak brutalnym miejscu osądza się inaczej, bardziej prawami natury, niż tymi ludzkimi?

Jinyoung spoglądał w stronę niepełnego księżyca, słuchając przy tym odgłosów dzikiej przyrody, jakby słuchał muzyki i starał się przestać myśleć. Nie był to wcale zły sposób na spędzenie wolnej, bezsennej nocy, gdyby tylko nie przypomniał sobie wtedy, iż większość drapieżników prowadzi nocny tryb życia. Nad ich obozem nadal unosił się świeży zapach krwi, mało tego, całkiem niedaleko stąd pochowany został ledwo zamordowany człowiek. Jeśli przyciągnie on przypadkowo tygrysa, który w momentach wyjątkowego głodu nawet padliną nie pogardzi, jego następnym celem będzie musiała być ich kryjówka. Jakby tego było mało, Jackson wybył na nocne polowanie i nic nie wskazywało na jego rychły powrót.

Myślał, że nie zaśnie do świtu albo i dłużej. W końcu rozpalił ognisko, licząc, że odgoni dzikie zwierzęta w razie potrzeby, a może i ewentualnych tubylców. Według jego szacunku, było blisko dwie godziny do świtu, co oznaczało, że bez przeszkód mógł zaczynać już swoją codzienną rutynę. Obliczenia musiały być prawdziwe, bo wkrótce usłyszał kroki i wolał założyć, że należą jednak do Jacksona. Wydawało mu się, że tego dnia się spóźnił. Czyżby polowanie aż tak go pochłonęło, a może znów ciągnął za sobą zakładnika?

Nie rozumiał tego mężczyzny. Jak gdyby nigdy nic zajął się patroszeniem małpiatki, nie spojrzawszy nawet na swojego towarzysza. Ten miał zamiar przełamać panującą ciszę, choć z jakiegoś powodu Jackson zrobił to pierwszy.

\- Junior, czeka na ciebie ktoś w domu?

Jinyoung musiał przyznać, że był to pierwszy raz, kiedy słyszał tak osobiste pytanie z jego ust. Nie wyglądał na typ osoby, która naprawdę by się tym przejmowała, dlatego nie miał pewności, czy może mu to powiedzieć. Ale z drugiej strony, nie miał nic do stracenia. Nigdy nie rozmawiali. Może to był ten moment, w którym powinni zacząć?

\- Mam nadzieję, że czekają.

\- Nie, mam na myśli, czy masz do kogo wracać?

\- Do przyjaciół. I brata.

W ostatniej chwili Jinyoung się wycofał. Coś podpowiadało mu żeby nie mówić całej prawdy i tym razem obniżyć Jaebeoma do rangi przyjaciela. Nie zarzucał od razu Jacksonowi braku tolerancyjności, bo jednak przyzwyczajony był do wielu rzeczy odchodzących od normy rzeczy i pewnie ta jedna nie wzbudziłaby u niego większego szoku. Normalny człowiek nie chciałby go urazić i pewnie nie poruszałby tego tematu nigdy więcej, jednak on wiedział, że Jacksonowi nie zależało na takcie. Dla bezpieczeństwa wolał przedstawić rzeczy tak, a nie inaczej.

Zdawało się, że Jackson go przejrzał, kiedy na chwilę oderwał wzrok od noża i przeniósł go z powrotem na Jinyounga. Świdrujące spojrzenie wywoływało wyrzuty sumienia, ale on wiedział, że tak naprawdę nie ukrył niczego istotnego. Nie miał się czego obawiać.

\- To chyba coś słabo cię szukają - rzucił obojętnie, po czym wrócił do swojego zajęcia.

Jinyoung miał ochotę w jakiś widoczny sposób obruszyć się na to oświadczenie. Widocznie Jackson posunął się o krok za daleko i ciężko było określić, czy zrobił to specjalnie. Nawet nie chciał dopuścić do siebie myśli, że Jaebeom go nie szuka, albo że ktokolwiek z nich sobie odpuścił. Nie mogli mu tego zrobić. Musieli wierzyć, tak jak on wierzył, że kiedyś wróci do domu. Może i oni mogli łatwiej zwątpić, co nie oznaczało, że to zrobili. Jinyoung nawet nie chciał się zastanawiać co by to dla niego oznaczało, gdyby sobie odpuścili.

Po zakończonej pracy Jackson wszedł do jaskini, nawet nie przyrządziwszy wcześniej zdobyczy. Przez dłuższy czas nie wychodził, co zaniepokoiło Jinyounga na tyle, aby sprawdzić, co robi. Wytłumaczyć postanowił się kolejnym uderzeniem ambicji i chęcią zrobienia czegoś, dopóki nie zorientował się, na co ten spogląda.

\- Aż tak za nimi tęsknisz? - spytał, wskazując na więzienne kreski na ścianie, którymi Jinyoung znaczył dni na wyspie. Kilka dni temu zrobiło się ich tak dużo, iż nagle zaczęły rzucać się się oczy znad jego posłania. - Pogódź się z tym. Mają cię gdzieś. Pewnie już ułożyli sobie życie z kim innym.

To było coś, o czym Jinyoung nawet nie myślał. Nie podejrzewał tego, a nawet jeśli miał takie myśli, nie brał ich na poważnie. Nie chciał, bo to byłoby równoznaczne z poddaniem się. Równie dobrze już teraz mógł iść się gdzieś utopić albo rzucić na pożarcie dzikim kotom.

Ale było coś w sposobie, w jaki Jackson to powiedział. Mówił niesamowicie pewnie i z gorzką powagą, jakby odzwierciedlenie swoich słów mógł odnaleźć w codziennym życiu. Przez chwilę nawet Jinyoung zaczął się zastanawiać jakie są jego relację z najbliższymi - i czy jeszcze posiadał kogoś, kogo mógł tak nazwać.

Nie pierwszy raz widział jak Jackson przygotowywał się do wyjścia, ale tym razem miał wrażenie, że ten zniknie gdzieś na dłużej. Oprócz swojej sportowej torby zabrał również wojskową kurtkę, sztylet i zapas przegotowanej wody w butelkach. O nic nie zapytał, ale już wiedział, że będzie musiał opracować jakiś plan, a najlepszym sposobem na zrobienie tego było podążenie za Jacksonem. Teraz nie miał już wyjścia. Zaczekał aż ten zniknie i sam zrobił sobie małe zapasy, mając tylko nadzieję, że ich wędrówka nie będzie zbyt długa.

Niesamowicie się pomylił.

Wyruszyli na godzinę przed świtem. Jinyoung wkrótce zorientował się, że przekroczyli granicę, do której zabierał go Jackson gdy razem polowali albo badali okolicę. Przedzierali się dalej, a tam teren wcale nie był łatwiejszy, wręcz odwrotnie. W końcu przekonał się, co znaczy sam środek puszczy.

Nie poddawał się jednak i dzielnie szedł za nim, nawet gdy słońce znalazło się w swoim najwyższym punkcie. Krok w krok szedł za Jacksonem, licząc, że ten go nie usłyszy, a jeśli nawet, to uwierzy w jego na szybko wymyślone alibi. Brunet jednak zdawał się być zanadto pochłonięty myślami aby zwracać uwagę na ledwo dosłyszalny szelest z daleka, który równie dobrze mógł zostać wywołany przez przeskakującą małpę.

Wędrowali tak kilka godzin, nieustannie na północny zachód. Wkrótce - choć może zmęczenie Jinyoungowi dało się we znaki - wydawało mu się, iż słyszy czyjeś głosy. Musiał zwolnić, a gdy tylko drzewa ponownie zaczęły się stopniowo przerzedzać, zatrzymał się. Miał tylko nadzieję, że wzrok go nie myli - ale czy kilkanaście metrów przed sobą mógł widzieć jakieś zabudowania?

Zdecydował, że jednak pójdzie dalej. Widział gdzie nie gdzie plątających się ludzi, choć równie dobrze mogły to być grające mu przed oczami cienie i jego własna wyobraźnia. Co do tego jednego był jednak absolutnie pewien - znalazł się przed niewielkim budynkiem, przypominającym mu zwyczajny, wolno stojący garaż, na dachu którego przymocowano antenę. Czyżby szczęście się do niego uśmiechnęło?

Obszedł budynek dookoła. Jak zauważył, w odległości kilkunastu metrów znalazło się kilka mu podobnych. Dostrzegł, że wąskie drzwi były lekko uchylone. Rozejrzawszy się w celu zidentyfikowania potencjalnej straży, zajrzał do środka. Pomieszczenie wydawało się puste, dlatego Jinyoung nie wahał się i wkradł się do środka.

Wnętrze bardzo go zaskoczyło. Sam nie wiedział, czego mógł się spodziewać, dlatego widok skomplikowanego sprzętu wielkich rozmiarów trochę go przeraził. Musiał jednak skupić myśli i gdy tylko zauważył ekran komputera, wiedział już, co powinien zrobić.

Usłyszał czyjeś kroki i podniesione głosy w momencie, w którym wyłączył wygaszacz. Jego oczom ukazała się poczta elektroniczna, podobna do tej, z której sam zwykł korzystać, tylko trochę bardziej skomplikowana. Dla niego najważniejsze były tylko dwie rzeczy - obecność klawiatury i przycisk "wyślij".

Nie miał czasu na rozmyślanie nad treścią. Wpisał tylko pierwsze, co przyszło mu na myśl, nawet nie zastanawiając się, dokąd wyśle rozpoczęty przez kogoś email, widocznie raport. Serce podeszło mu do gardła, gdy usłyszał zbliżających się obcych. Nie udało mu się odnaleźć pola z adresatem, bo wtedy nie miałby problemu z wpisaniem znajomych adresów mailowych. Liczł, że mimo to w jakiś sposób Jaebeom je odbierze. Albo Youngjae lub może nawet jego brat , gdyby to tylko było możliwe, mógłby je wysłać nawet do pani Choi. Do kogokolwiek, kto tylko dałby radę go uratować z tego piekła.

Ledwo zdążył wcisnąć enter, a gdzieś za nim rozniósł się odgłos łamanych gałęzi. Bez zastanowienia wybiegł z budki i widząc, że jego towarzysze gdzieś zniknęli, schował się za pobliskimi drzewami. A więc to by było na tyle. Pozostawało mu tylko czekać w niepewności.

Jinyoung musiał złapać oddech i zebrać myśli, aby mieć pewność, że to, co widział, to na pewno nie przywidzenie. W środku tropikalnego lasu, wśród drzew sandałowych odnalazł kilka pomieszczeń, dzięki którym widocznie można było nawiązać kontakt z zewnątrz. Na dodatek ktoś próbował to zrobić niedługo wcześniej, w przeciwnym razie nie zostawiłby komputera jedynie na wygaszaczu, z rozpoczętym mailem. Nigdy niezakończony list właśnie mógł zostać odebrany gdzieś na drugim końcu kontynentu, a Jinyoungowi pozostawało łudzić się, że dzięki temu ktoś go zauważy. Nie był to dobry plan, ale jedyny, jaki miał.

Gdy już szok minął, postanowił wrócić do kryjówki. Nie będzie to skomplikowane, zwłaszcza, że cały czas szli prosto. Jeżeli wyruszy przed Jacksonem, nie powinni się spotkać. Musiał tylko liczyć się z tym, że przed nim było kilka godzin drogi. Nie chciał jednak zapuszczać się dalej, obawiając się, co jeszcze może spotkać oprócz tej znikomej techniki. Co - lub kogo.

Jego jedyną teorią było wojsko. To bardzo prawdopodobne, że osiedlili się na jakiejś bezludnej wyspie i z jakiegoś powodu zdecydowali się przywieźć tutaj jego. Po drugiej stronie pewnie prowadzili swoje działania, podczas gdy on musiał walczyć z prawami natury w samym sercu dzikiej przyrody. Nadal jednak dawało mu to tylko niejasne domysły co do obecności Jacksona oraz pustelnika. Kto jeszcze mógł zamieszkiwać ten trudny teren? A może to wcale nie była wyspa, tylko część jakiegoś kontynentu? Jinyoung miał kompletny mętlik w głowie.

Nie zauważył nawet cudzej obecności, dopóki na swoim karku nie poczuł czyjegoś silnego uścisku. Spróbował się odwrócić, chcąc wiedzieć, kto mnie jego koszulę w świecie pozbawionym żelazka.

\- Po co szedłeś tu za mną? - warknął. Z jakiegoś powodu Jinyoung nie czuł już strachu. - Pogódź się z tym, Junior. Rodzina to tylko jeden, wielki balast. Tak naprawdę nikomu na tobie nie zależy. Nie próbuj się do kogoś przywiązać. To zawsze kończy się tak samo, wiesz? Cierpieniem. Jednej albo obu stron. I samotnością. Myślisz, że dlaczego na tą wyspę mówią Fu Shang? To chyba według nich miało znaczyć "zraniony" - zakończył prychnięciem, jakby niedokładna nazwa była ostatnim, z czym miał ochotę się liczyć.

Jinyoung kompletnie nie rozumiał, o czym ten mówi. Jackson w końcu wypuścił go, a gdy tylko odzyskał równowagę, ruszył za nim. Jak się zorientował, obrali inną trasę. Zdecydował się milczeć i przemyśleć to wszystko, bo miał zdecydowanie zbyt wiele myśli na głowie.


	14. Chapter 14

Po pustym, zdawałoby się, telefonie, Youngjae liczył, że nie będzie więcej fałszywych alarmów. Naprawdę starał się poprawić przyjacielowi humor i wiedział, że choć ten tego nie okazał, zawiadomienie popsuło mu humor. Sam był wściekły na osobę, która zdecydowała się niezwłocznie dać mu o tym znać, ale nic nie mógł zrobić. Przecież chcieli dobrze.

Przez kilka następnych dni było spokojnie, jak wydawałoby się - za spokojnie. Chyba nie on jeden wziął to za ciszę przed burzą. Nawet nie musiał z niczym dzielić się z Yugyeomem i BamBamem, aby dowiedzieć się, że oni też wyczuli napiętą atmosferę. Jakby nie patrzeć, był to pierwszy znak od dawna i jedno z pierwszych ogłoszeń, które mogły okazać się prawdziwe. To naturalne, że po tym oczekiwali kolejnego telefonu, tylko tym razem zwiastującego coś dobrego.

Dlatego gdy tylko spokój został zastąpiony skrytym poruszeniem, a podekscytowane szepty gościły na ustach wszystkich, uwaga Youngjae od razu skupiła się w samym ognisku wieści. Starał się podsłuchać jakoś, co wywołało tak nagłą reakcję, jednak bał się, że zaraz zostanie mu zwrócona uwaga i będzie musiał wrócić do normalnej pracy. Jakie było jego zdziwienie, gdy po kilkunastu minutach obijania się został poproszony do współpracy w tej strefie, do której wcześniej nawet nie raczył podchodzić.

\- Potrafisz łamać szyfry? - padło pytanie od odwróconych do niego tyłem przełożonych gdy tylko zatrzasnęły się za nim drzwi.

\- Można tak powiedzieć - mruknął, doskonale wiedząc, że zaraz zostanie wyproszony.

Ktoś odwrócił się i Youngjae od razu zauważył, że widział tą osobę pierwszy raz w życiu. Po nim wzrokiem powitali go pozostali, nieco bardziej znajomi i wtedy zarejestrował pod ścianą oczekującego kolegę z jego rocznika, z którym na komisariacie znał się najlepiej. Pozostałe towarzystwo zresztą też nie było codzienne. W samym środku gościł nieznajomy, na oko dwa razy od niego starszy, ubrany w wyświechtany czarny płaszcz. Sprawiał wrażenie jakby znalazł się tam przypadkiem, ale pozostali zdawali się okazywać mu niejaki respekt - bo ciężko było to nazwać szacunkiem. Towarzyszyli mu naukowiec śledczy, z którym Youngjae poznał się na imprezie służbowej oraz zastępca komendanta - z którym też, swoją drogą, bliższą relację nawiązał na tej właśnie imprezie. Tylko obecność osób, które miały o nim dobre zdanie, dodała mu wystarczająco odwagi, aby nie udać, że pomylił drzwi i uciec na drugi koniec budynku.

\- Ach, to ty. Spodziewaliśmy się kogoś innego. Siadaj, zaraz wszystko ci wytłumaczymy - polecił nieznajomy, machając dłonią.

Youngjae zajął miejsce obok przyjaciela i od razu rzucił mu pytające spojrzenie. Ten tylko w odpowiedzi skinął głową, nie wyjaśniając mu w ten sposób absolutnie nic, choć myślał, że było odwrotnie.

W końcu do biura wpadł ostatni młodzieniec, niewiele od niego starszy i podszedł do komputera, nad którym we czwórkę się głowili. Od razu zrobili mu miejsce i dopiero wtedy Youngjae zdołał się domyślić, gdzie się znalazł. Tu już nie chodziło o jakieś drobne przestępstwo - wzięli go do sprawy Jinyounga i jeżeli tylko nie rozmawiali bez celu, może w końcu wpadli na jakiś sensowny trop. Prawdopodobieństwo było małe, ale lepsze to, niż zupełnie nic.

Choć Youngjae nic nie rozumiał, wolał się nie wychylać. Jego obecność tutaj miała same plusy - mógł się czegoś dowiedzieć, a na dodatek nie musiał pracować. W skupieniu obserwował starszą czwórkę, dopóki nowo przybyły haker nie zrobił czegoś, czym wywołał zachwyt pozostałych. Był on jednak krótkotrwały, bo po chwili znów zaczęli milczeć, dopóki nie postanowili swoją dotychczasową praca podzielić się ze skonfundowanymi młodzikami.

\- To wygląda na raport - przyznał zastępca. - Tylko dlaczego wysłali go akurat do was? Masz jakieś podejrzenia?

Właściciel płaszcza równie starego, co on, do którego musiało zostać skierowane to pytanie, zastanowił się. Youngjae szybko domyślił się, że musiał zostać wysłany tutaj z innej jednostki. Nie miał tylko pojęcia, skąd dokładnie, ponieważ równie dobrze mógł pochodzić z innego kraju. Wiedział jedynie, że na pewno nigdy wcześniej się nie spotkali.

\- Gdybym wiedział, skąd pochodzi, może coś bym wiedział. Jesteście pewni, że to nie żadna pomyłka?

Haker pokręcił głową niczym zaciekawiony pies.

\- Muszę przyznać, że pan dobrze myśli. Po co my się tu w ogóle produkujemy? Co jeżeli ktoś ćwiczył szyfrowanie i przypadkiem to wysłał?

Słysząc, jak panowie prędko się poddają, Youngjae musiał zareagować. Nie mógł pozwolić na przepuszczenie takiej okazji, nawet jeśli istniała tylko nikła szansa na naprowadzenie ich na właściwy trop. Od razu wstał i zerknął przez ramię, ale dotarło dotarło do niego, że mogli mieć trochę racji. To mogła być pomyłka, bo wiadomość wyglądała, jakby nie miała oni odrobiny sensu.

\- Wydaje mi się, że ludzie nie wysyłają takich rzeczy bez powodu - wtrącił delikatnie Choi. - Nie podejrzewacie, od kogo może to pochodzić?

Zebrani wymienili między sobą znaczące spojrzenia. Widocznie mieli pewne podejrzenia, jednak z jakiegoś powodu bali się je ujawnić.

\- Jedyna jednostka, która zwykła wysyłać mi raporty... czy to możliwe, że oficer Tuan ma z tym związek?

\- Przecież ta jednostka jest od lat nieużywana - przypomniał zastępca.

Pozostali widocznie byli równie skonfundowani, co Youngjae i wydawałoby się, że tylko ta dwójka miała pojęcie, co się tutaj działo. Jak podejrzewał, obcy komendant zwrócił się do hakera z zamiarem zmienienia jego toku myślenia, co poskutkowało natychmiastowym poruszeniem. Nie widząc innego wyjścia, zdecydował się zadzwonić do Yugyeoma, licząc, że dzięki temu pozbędzie się swoich nachalnych myśli.

Nie zdążył mu jednak opowiedzieć nawet połowy z tego, co chodziło mu po głowie, gdy obecni panowie z podekscytowania przestali się przejmować tym, jaki hałas robią. Domyślił się, że w końcu do czegoś doszli, więc nawet nie żegnał się z przyjacielem, wiedząc, że i tak go nie usłyszy. Wkrótce ich radość zamieniła się w możliwie najbardziej kulturalną kłótnię, jakiej kiedykolwiek był świadkiem, a następnie wszyscy zamilkli. Po chwili zgodnie przenieśli na niego zaintrygowane spojrzenie, on jednak, zawstydzony całą sytuacją, wyszedł do przodu. Zrozumiał wagę odkrycia dopiero w momencie, gdy zrobili mu miejsce przed monitorem.

Gdy tylko przeczytał odkodowaną wiadomość pod przerwanym raportem, poczuł się jakby ktoś uderzył go w tył głowy. Nie chciał wierzyć, że to prawda, choć sprzeczne emocje walczyły u niego o dominację. Nigdy jeszcze nie ekscytował się tak i czuł się jakby nagle cały jego świat nabrał z sensu. Z drugiej strony wydawało mu się, że jest zaledwie milimetry nad przepaścią i jeden fałszywy ruch, a wszystko zakończy się klęską.

Uratował go czyjś telefon. Po chwili dopiero niezadowolony komendant musiał podzielić się swoimi informacjami, które mogły przekreślić cały plan.

\- Dzwonili z Hajnanu. Odebrali tą samą wiadomość, właśnie złamali szyfr i proszą o zezwolenie na wysłanie tam jednostki na przymusowy wywiad.

Youngjae wiedział, co to dla niego znaczyło. Jeśli jakaś służba stamtąd, nawet specjalna, miałaby sprawdzić teren, nie było szans aby zainteresowali się poszukiwaniem Jinyounga. Mieli teraz większy problem na głowie i jedna nic nie znacząca dla nich osoba mogła tylko zmarnować czas oraz narazić ich na duże ryzyko.

Ale przecież Jinyoung żył. Nagle wszystko nabrało sensu, a on już wiedział, że w tym momencie walka jest najważniejsza. Nie mogą się poddać, nie teraz, kiedy prawda wyszła na jaw, a ich przyjaciel ma się dobrze. Niewiadomo jednak na jak długo.

\- Nie może się pan zgodzić. To pan ma kontakty z oficerem Tuanem i wszystko zależy od nas. Musimy powołać ekipę ratunkową i jeśli jest taka możliwość... chciałbym być w jej składzie.

Oboje, zastępca i obcy komendant, spojrzeli na niego z uwagą. To zuchwałe oświadczenie musiało na nich szczególnie wpłynąć. Widział błysk w oku tego pierwszego i już wiedział, że zyskał całe jego poparcie. I to nie tylko kolegi, którego dziewczyna godzinami plotkowała z jego żoną, ale samego funkcjonariusza o pospolitym nazwisku, który w tym momencie mówił w imieniu jego przełożonego.

\- Choi ma rację. Od dawna miał dostać awans. Powinien tam jechać i dowiedzieć się czegoś o jednostce. Osobiście chciałbym zaproponować również chłopaka zaginionego... czy to nie on był jednym z najlepszych ze swojego rocznika?

\- Jung, do cholery, nie możemy narażać cywili - zirytował się w końcu. - Rozumiem, że czujesz się odpowiedzialny za to wszystko, ale w tym momencie to ja podejmuję decyzję. I na ten moment--

\- Ale on ma rację - wtrącił śledczy, tym samym zwracając na siebie uwagę obecnych. Niewzruszony, jak gdyby nigdy nic bawił się kablem od myszki i postanowił wyrazić swoje zdanie w mniej lub bardziej dyplomatyczny sposób. - Chyba wszyscy pamiętają Jaebeoma, był niesamowity. Powinien jechać, przecież nie wyślemy go do dżungli, tylko do cywilizowanej jednostki. Jeśli oficer Tuan znalazł się tam na takich zasadach--

Widocznie to przesądziło o wszystkim. Komendant podniósł dłoń, nie dając mu skończyć, bo ten stąpał już po wystarczająco cienkim lodzie. Gdyby tylko mówił dalej, wyciągnąłby najbardziej przekonujący argument, dlatego ten nie miał wyjścia i musiał się zgodzić.

\- Mogę wiedzieć, o czym my dokładnie mówimy? Gdzie jest Tuan? - odezwał się w końcu niedoinformowany komputerowiec, który widocznie nie miał ochoty łamać szyfrów niewiadomego pochodzenia.

\- Opuszczona wyspa na wschód od Hajnanu, na której blisko pięćdziesiąt lat temu funkcjonował ośrodek badań. Jednostka miała zostać zamknięta... nieważne. Teraz najważniejsze odzyskać stamtąd Jinyounga i zrobić wywiad zanim zajmą się tym miejscowi. Myślę, że reszta w tym momencie naprawdę nie jest istotna.

Na tym mężczyzna zakończył temat. Wszystkie pięć par oczu spojrzało na niego i nie dało się ukryć, że nie chciał wypowiadać się na temat sytuacji na wyspie. Coś musiało się tam wydarzyć i konsekwencje nadal były widoczne, a jednak władze ze wszystkich sił starały się je zatuszować. Nadal nie zbliżyli się nawet do odnalezienia odpowiedzi na pytanie, dlaczego Jinyoung w ogóle się tam znalazł i wszystko wskazywało na to, że to ostatni dzwonek na znalezienie informacji.

\- Kiedy wyruszamy? - niepewnie spytał Youngjae.

Na swoim udzie poczuł wibracje telefonu, co mogło oznaczać tylko tyle, iż Yugyeom skontaktował się z Jaebeomem. Wcześniej miałby mu to za złe, zwłaszcza z powodu ostatniej fałszywej nadziei jaką dostali, w tym momencie jednak wiedział, że ten tylko zaoszczędził mu czasu. Widocznie miesiące zmarnowane w wojsku wreszcie się na coś przydały, bo dzięki zdobytej tam reputacji, Im będzie pierwszą osobą, która powita swojego chłopaka po rozłące. Teraz wiedział, że im się uda i absolutnie nic nie będzie mogło powstrzymać ich od uratowania Jinyounga. Niezależnie od tego, przed czym go ratowali.


	15. Chapter 15

Tego wieczoru Jinyoung miał dziwną ochotę na wyjście na polowanie wspólnie z Jacksonem. Gdy tylko podzielił się tą informacją z brunetem, ten nieco się zdziwił, a następnie przyjął grymas prawie podobny do uśmiechu i nawet poklepał go po ramieniu. Polecił jeszcze aby najpierw zajęli się posiłkiem, zgasili ognisko i dopiero wtedy pomyśleli nad dzisiejszym planem.

Jinyoung musiał zauważyć, że od pierwszego dnia wiele się zmieniło. Chociaż Jackson nadal byłby w stanie zabić go gołymi rękami albo dać zbyt ostrą reprymendę tylko po to, aby na przyszłość nauczył się nie popełniać błędów, od pewnego czasu między nimi nie było tak okrutnego chłodu. Oczywiście nadal gdy rozmawiali, tematem były ich codzienne sprawy, a nawet te pogawędki nie były zbytnio rozbudowane. Ważne było, że udało im się dojść do jakiegoś porozumienia i Park nawet był w stanie przyznać, że teraz okazuje Jacksonowi szacunek, bo tak trzeba i tak chce - a nie dlatego, że się boi.

Do tego słowa Jacksona coraz bardziej zaczynały do niego trafiać. Te nieliczne razy gdy wspominał o rodzinie - że jest balastem, perfidnym kłamstwem, daje tylko ból i samotność - myślał, że może kryć się za nimi coś więcej. Nie było innej możliwości żeby Jackson nie został kiedyś zraniony. W przeciwnym razie nie przeniósłby się na opuszczoną wyspę. Pytanie tylko, przez kogo i jak bardzo cierpiał?

W pewnym momencie musiał przyznać, że miał trochę racji. Rodzina często sprawiała ból, do tego źle poprowadzone albo z jakiegoś powodu nieodpowiednie relacje sprawiały więcej problemu niż pożytku. Czy Jackson miał kiedyś do czynienia z taką sytuacją? Jak wyglądało teraz życie Jinyounga i czy miało z tym jakiś związek?

A co jeśli miał rację? Minęło tyle dni, a nikt nadal ich nie znalazł. To było niemożliwe aby nie natrafili na żaden trop, pod warunkiem, że wciąż szukali. Wydawało mu się, że zawsze ważny był dla rodziny, przyjaciół, nawet kolegów z pracy czy innych znajomych. Tymczasem oni siedzieli bez słowa i nawet nie starali się nic zrobić. Gdyby tylko potrzebowali, dawno wysłaliby kogoś, przecież nie było możliwości aby policja nic z tym nie robiła. Nie miał pojęcia, kto zawiódł ani kto odpuścił, ale gdy o tym myślał, czuł się realnie odrzucony.

Pomyślał o swoim chłopaku i bracie. Ciekawe co oni robili w tym czasie. To oczywiste, że nalegali na władzę, za dobrze ich znał aby wiedzieć, że to robili. Zastanawiał się tylko, jak długo i czy dało to jakieś skutki. Czy to możliwe, że przestali go szukać? Może już się ze wszystkim pogodzili. Yugyeom żył spokojnie z BamBamem jakby nic się nie wydarzyło, a Jaebeom nadal był młody i atrakcyjny. Dlaczego ktoś jego pokroju miał stać bezczynnie i nic ze sobą nie zrobić? Nie był wdowcem. Był wolny.

Sam nie wiedział dlaczego, ale gdy tylko o nich wspominał, czuł się zupełnie inaczej. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć szczegółów ich twarzy, choć znali się od zawsze. Czuł się tak, jakby wspominał coś zupełnie nieistotnego - jakby nic już dla niego nie znaczyli. Ta myśl go przerażała, bo nigdy, nawet w czasie największej desperacji, nie czuł czegoś podobnego. Ewidentnie się zgubił.

Jeżeli Jackson na początku czuł się tak samo i nie mógł zapanować nad emocjami, była niesamowita szansa, że przerodziło się to w jego obecny stan. Naprawdę był coraz bardziej ciekaw.

\- Jackson... kiedy mówiłeś, że rodzina jest tylko ciężarem, zdawałeś się doskonale wiedzieć, o czym mówisz. Czy to dlatego jesteś teraz na wyspie i nie masz zamiaru się wydostać?

\- A czy ktoś powiedział, że nie chcę się wydostać? - spytał, dorzucając ziół do wody gotującej się nad ogniem. Jeśli właśnie wynalazł herbatę, Jinyoung mógł być mu dozgonnie wdzięczny. - Miałem kiedyś bliskiego przyjaciela. Naprawdę bliskiego. Mieszkaliśmy razem, chodziliśmy razem do szkoły, byliśmy dla siebie kimś więcej niż braćmi. W pewnym momencie zaproponowano mu służbę w specjalnej jednostce na wyspie i powiedzieli, że może mnie wziąć ze sobą. Sam marzyłem wtedy o zaciągnięciu się do wojska, więc zgodziłem się, chociaż nie wiedziałem, jak dokładnie ma to wyglądać. Gdybym wiedział, że zrobi mi coś takiego...

Brunet zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Jinyoung z uwagą przyglądał się jak jego ekspresja przechodzi z cynicznej obojętności w prawdziwą wściekłość. Zdecydował się mu nie przerywać i słuchać z uwagą, bo mogła to być pierwsza i ostatnia okazja do usłyszenia takich rzeczy z jego ust.

\- Zdradził mnie. Wydał mnie im, powiedział, że już się dla niego nie liczę. Gdyby wybrał karierę zamiast mnie, zrozumiałbym. Ale nie w taki sposób. Mógł mi powiedzieć, że to co między nami było jest skończone, nie zależy mu na naszej relacji. Ale on wbił mi nóż w plecy i, jakby były to słowa, którymi zwracał się do mnie codziennie, kazał odejść. "Po prostu idź". Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co mi zrobił i chyba średnio go to interesowało. A ja naprawdę uważałem go za swojego przyjaciela.

Jinyoung skinął nieznacznie głową. Chociaż historia sama w sobie nie wydawała się być na tyle dramatyczna aby od razu uciekać do lasu by prowadzić tam pustelniczy tryb życia, sposób, w jaki ją opowiadał, już był. Gdy słuchał gorzkich słów Jacksona i spoglądał w jego puste spojrzenie, w którym żywy ogień odbijał się i dodawał jeszcze bardziej nieludzkiego wyglądu, zrozumiał. Dla Jacksona to naprawdę było ważne. Myślał, że jego przyjaciel był kimś wyjątkowym i nie mieściło mu się w głowie, jak mógł zrobić coś takiego. Chociaż Jinyoung nigdy nie był w podobnej sytuacji, potrafił go doskonale zrozumieć. Był w stanie nawet wyobrazić sobie młodszego o kilka lat Jacksona u boku tego obcego chłopaka - uśmiechniętego, beztroskiego i wcale nie brutalnie chłodnego. Jeżeli zdołał go tak zniszczyć, był prawdziwym potworem.

\- Nie miałeś jak rozwiązać tego inaczej? Porozmawiać z nim na ten temat? Wiesz, możliwe, że miał na myśli coś zupełnie innego - podsunął delikatnie.

\- Myślisz, że nie próbowałem? - szepnął. Park nieświadomie wstrzymał oddech żeby mieć pewność, że nic nie zagłuszyło jego wypowiedzi. Miał absolutną pewność - ten nieustraszony mężczyzna mówił z bólem opuszczonego przez świat i rodzinę, a jednak nadwyraz inteligentnego dziecka. Doskonale wiedział, co się działo i przez to cierpiał jeszcze bardziej. - Rozmawiałem. A on nie bawił się w aluzje i domysły. Dosadnie, żeby nawet największy idiota nie miał wątpliwości, powiedział, że już mnie nie potrzebuje i najlepiej żebym od razu zniknął z jego życia. Chyba nawet użył dokładnie tych słów.

Musiał przyznać, że tego się po Jacksonie nie spodziewał. Nawet nie wiedział, dlaczego tak nagle zdecydował się odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Może dlatego, że Jinyoung nigdy wcześniej nie pytał?

Jednak miał rację i ten kiedyś naprawdę był zupełnie inną osobą. Może nawet ciepłą, dobrą. Nawet jeśli gdzieś tam chował pokłady zimna i agresji, były dotychczas uśpione, zupełnie mu zbędne. Dopiero po tym wszystkim musiał założyć swoją chłodną maskę i chronić się za nią jak za tarczą, tylko po to, aby nic ani nikt nie zdołało go ponownie skrzywdzić.

\- Kiedyś go kochałem. A teraz marzę tylko o podarowaniu mu kulki w łeb za zdradę. Chciałbym żeby wycierpiał za wszystko to, co mi zrobił.

Miał rację i Jinyoung musiał to przyznać. Podejrzewał, że tamten prosił o przeniesienie tutaj Jacksona w sobie określonym celu i może juz wtedy mu na nim nie zależało. To musiało być bardzo traumatyczne przeżycie, dowiedzieć się po latach, że ukochana osoba tak naprawdę od pewnego czasu nie żywi już do nas tych samych uczuć - a może nawet nie żywiła ich nigdy.

Nawet jeśli jego własna rodzina go zostawiła, wiedział, że to nie mogło być tak głębokie. Nie mogli radować się jego odejściem i celebrować każdego dnia, jakby los uśmiechnął się do nich i dał szansę na drugie życie. Nie mogli się czuć oswobodzeni i nie mogli zacząć czerpać ze swoich możliwości tyle, ile tylko nagle zdołali. Nie mogli tego zrobić. Znał ich.

Ale jeżeli Jackson ze swoimi umiejętnościami dedukcyjnymi nie podejrzewał nawet, że jego przyjaciel zrobi mu to samo...

\- Chodź, Junior - powiedział Jackson, wstając od ogniska. - Trzeba się przygotować.

Jinyoung skinął głową i bez słowa zaczął sprzątać po ubogiej kolacji, aby następnie wybrać się w jedną ze znanych już ścieżek i całkowicie oczyścić swój umysł. Może dlatego Jackson zaczął polować co kilka dni, momentami nawet codziennie. Wymagało to takiego skupienia, że nie można było myśleć o niczym innym.

Nie mógł w drodze powstrzymać się i nieco nieświadomie analizował wszystko to, co wydarzyło się wcześniej. Nagle zyskał pewien obraz, na którego podstawie zdołał zrozumieć intencje Jacksona. Doszedł do wniosku, że albo zwyczajnie był słaby, albo pewnego dnia zawierzył jednej osobie zbyt dużo. Opierał się na niej, całkowicie ufał, traktował jak część siebie, a teraz musiał zwrócić się przeciw samemu sobie żeby nie zginąć. W ten oto sposób sam musiał siebie zranić i dzięki temu był silniejszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Rozumiał, że stracił przez to część siebie - ale jeżeli miał wybierać między wegetowaniem i żałowaniem całym sobą, a zamienieniem się w potężniejszą wersję siebie, wybór był oczywisty.

Przez to Jinyoung nie zauważył nawet gdy nieznacznie zszedł ze szlaku. Uświadomił to sobie dopiero wtedy, gdy na swoim ramieniu poczuł silny uścisk naprowadzający go w dobrą stronę - już nie brutalny, a raczej delikatnie zwracający uwagę.

Coś jednak było nie w porządku. Nagle dotarło do niego, jak niesamowity ból z jego kostki rozchodził się dalej. Podejrzewał, że może źle stanął albo uderzył się o wystający korzeń i nawet nie zauważył tego, jednak coś ewidentnie było nie na miejscu. Wkrótce ból zrobił się nie do zniesienia, poczuł jak serce mu wali, a następnie powoli zaczynał mieć trudności z oddychaniem.

\- Jackson - rzucił słabym głosem, gdy nie zdołał już stanąć na lewą nogę. - Jackson, zatrzymaj się, błagam.

Brunet odwrócił się w momencie, gdy ten wycieńczony oparł się o pień drzewa sandałowego i zsunął się po nim na ziemię. Jinyoung nie rozumiał całej sytuacji do momentu, w którym nie przyjrzał się swojej zranionej, niesamowicie opuchniętej kostce. Zaklął tylko, nie kryjąc się z tym ani trochę, widocznie zdziwiony i przerażony na raz.

\- Junior, jeśli użarło cię to, co myślę-- - zawiesił głos, celowo nie kończąc. - To nie jest niebezpieczne dla życia, ale będziesz się czuł jakby coś próbowało cię zabić od środka.

\- Przepraszam, co? - rzucił, spoglądając na ślad po ukąszeniu. Nie był żadnym znawcą, podejrzewał jednak, że to jeden z tych słodko włochatych pająków, od jakich nawet bez lęku przed nimi wolał trzymać się z daleka. - Serio, jestem tu ponad pół roku i mam teraz czuć się jakbym umierał przez jakiegoś pająka czy innego insekta?

Jackson nie odpowiedział, tylko podał mu ramię i pozwolił oprzeć się na swoim barku. Od razu zrezygnował z polowania, co nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Teraz okazywał tylko zimną krew i gotowość do działania, przez co Jinyoung nie mógł oszacować, w jak złym był stanie. Czy naprawdę mógł mieć większego pecha?

Na miejscu Jackson od razu polecił mu zrobić zimny okład by złagodzić ból, co i tak przynosiło tylko częściową ulgę. Zaczął krzątać się po jaskini i okolicy, na zmianę kląc przy tym po chińsku i koreańsku. Jak się okazało, miał powód - jedyne, co znalazł, to bandaże i przeterminowana aspiryna.

\- Słuchaj, w najlepszym przypadku moje starania pójdą na marne - zaczął rzeczowo. - W najgorszym będziesz rzygać jak kot, trząsł się jak podczas wysokiej gorączki i ewentualnie stracisz przytomność, co byłoby wcale nie najgorszym wyjściem. Postaram się wrócić za dwanaście godzin i złagodzę ci objawy.

\- Chcesz mnie zostawić kiedy mogę zemdleć?! - oburzył się w końcu Jinyoung. Coraz mniej ta sytuacja mu się podobała. - A jeśli coś mi się stanie?

\- Nie wychodź z jaskini. Napij się czegoś.

Jinyoung przewrócił oczami, choć wiedział, że nic więcej nie może zrobić. Nie mógł mieć pretensji do Jacksona - sam sobie zrobił krzywdę, a ten starał się mu pomóc. Poza tym, powiedział, że to niekoniecznie może się tak skończyć. Może najlepiej będzie wypić jego podejrzane ziółka i iść spać dopóki ten nie wróci?

Żaden z nich nie mógł się spodziewać, że ukąszenie było niczym w porównaniu z kłopotami, jakie w tym momencie mogli mieć. Po kilku godzinach Jackson już wiedział, że mieli towarzystwo.


	16. Chapter 16

Gdy tylko ujawniono dokładną lokalizację wyspy, Youngjae był pewien, że to jakaś pomyłka. Już sama wcześniejsza wzmianka o Hajnanie dla niego nie miała sensu - jakim cudem Jinyoung miałby znaleźć się na chińskiej wyspie? Do tego ich cel znajdował się jeszcze dalej, jakieś dwa i pół tysiąca kilometrów od Korei. Kto i po co miał wywozić tam niewinnego chłopaka?

Nie mieściło mu się to w głowie. Chociaż się starał, nie potrafił zrozumieć intencji porywaczy. Z pewnością nie liczyli na okup, bo już wcześniej wysłaliby im wiadomość z proponowaną ceną. Nie mogło chodzić również o zemstę czy dawne porachunki, gdyż Jinyoung nigdy nie wpadł w żadne kłopoty. Przypadek też nie wchodził w grę; nikt przypadkiem nikogo nie wywozi na wyspę, o której istnieniu nie wiedziała nawet cała policja.

To jednak nie było w tym momencie najważniejsze. W pierwszej kolejności Youngjae powiadomił o wszystkim Yugyeoma, mówiąc mu, żeby sceptycznie patrzył na sytuację, ponieważ nie było powiedziane, że znajdą tam Jinyounga. Dopiero po tym mógł zadzwonić do żony. Chłodno przyjęła tą informację, za co zawsze ją podziwiał. To był kolejny raz kiedy wykazywała więcej zimnej krwi od niego. Pewnie dlatego się z nią ożenił.

Jak się wkrótce okazało, Jaebeoma nie musiał o niczym informować. Ledwo opuścił pomieszczenie za innymi, a odnalazł go rozmawiającego z zastępcą komendanta jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. Nawet wolał się nie zastanawiać jak prędko po otrzymaniu telefonu wsiadł do samochodu i popędził w stronę komisariatu. Ważne było, że gdy tylko usłyszał propozycję, nawet nie myślał o tym by się zawahać.

Chociaż nadal jego obecność w ekipie była niepewna i zdecydowanie nieprzemyślana, chyba nikt nie sądził, że protest w tym miejscu będzie właściwy. Trzeba było przyznać, że w czasie swojej służby Jaebeom wielu zapadł w pamięć i nie mogli mieć wątpliwości co do tego, że poradzi sobie na wyspie nawet w ciężkich warunkach - tymczasem on nawet nie musiałby przebywać w terenie, nie było potrzeby aby opuszczał bezpieczny obóz. W takim przypadku nie był już cywilem, ale rodziną porwanego z niezłym przeszkoleniem, który zwyczajnie mógł się przydać. Przecież nie wiadomo, w jakim stanie był Jinyoung, a kto potrafiłby mu zapewnić lepszy komfort psychiczny?

Reszta była już tylko formalnością. Przygotowania związane bardziej z udokumentowaniem wszystkiego niż czymś sensownym, długa podróż na wyspę, rozmyślania odnośnie tego, co spotkają na miejscu. Jaebeom musiał przyznać, że sprzeczne emocje brały nad nim górę. Z jednej strony niezmiernie cieszył się na myśl, że wreszcie coś robią, z drugiej natomiast czuł niepokój i dlatego chciał się uspokoić aby nie panikować.

Mały samolot jakim mieli się tam dostać nie był może szczytem luksusów, ale z pewnością był milion razy lepszy od ciasnego śmigłowca albo myśliwca. Przynajmniej z Youngjae mogli zająć miejsca z tyłu i zachować choć pozory prywatności, czego teraz Jaebeom potrzebował najbardziej. Naprawdę potrzebował z kimś porozmawiać i dlatego obiecał, że zastępcy komendanta wybuduje pomnik za ominięcie wszelkich kłopotów. Choć Choi leciał pod pretekstem pracy, a jego warunki były dość skomplikowane, oboje traktowani byli jak jakieś bardzo ważne osobistości. Woleli się nie zastanawiać nad tym, dlaczego mężczyzna miał taką władzę - cała ta akcja była zbyt podejrzana i złożona aby odpowiedzieć na nią jednoznacznie, najlepiej jeszcze krótko i zwięźle.

\- Myślisz, że nam się uda? - zagadnął w końcu. - Nareszcie mamy jakiś trop. Wreszcie wiem, że idziemy do przodu. Ale co jak się okaże, że to wszystko na marne i nic nie znajdziemy?

\- Za dużo o tym myślisz - upomniał go delikatnie. - Czeka nas długa podróż. Nie wolisz spróbować się przespać i przestać o tym myśleć? Wszystkiego i tak dowiemy się dopiero na miejscu.

Jaebeom westchnął, jednak musiał w duchu przyznać przyjacielowi rację. Zastanawiając się nad celem ich podróży, tylko przyprawiłby się o ból głowy. Nic nie było pewne, mogli tylko liczyć na to, że wiadomość nie była przypadkiem, choć wiedzieli, że nie mogli się mylić. Coś było nie w porządku i nawet jeśli tym czymś nie był Jinyoung, najwyższa pora na złożenie wizyty oficerowi oraz nieufnym naukowcom.

\- Youngjae - podjął - jak brzmiała wiadomość?

Choi chwilę wahał się, widocznie próbując przypomnieć sobie słowa, które wywołały taką rewolucję. Prawda była taka, że zapadły mu w pamięć jak pierwszy pocałunek i miał pewność, że Jaebeom zapamięta je jeszcze lepiej.

\- Potrzebuję cię. Abyś mnie znalazł... i uratował.

Jaebeom już się nie odezwał więcej. Powtarzał te kilka słów w myślach głosem Jinyounga dopóki nie zasnął na ramieniu przyjaciela, wycieńczony oczekiwaniem. Nie chciał myśleć. Obawiał się, że gdy tylko zacznie, nagle wybudzi się z pół snu przerażony i nie wiedząc co się dzieje, zwyczajnie zacznie panikować. Tego nienawidził w ciągłym strachu. Nawet nie mógł spokojnie zasnąć, co jakiś czas wracając do brutalnego świata zbudzony wspomnieniami, które nagle pojawiły się w jego głowie.

Chociaż tym razem - nie rozumiał, dlaczego - przespał całą drogę bez jednego nawet złego czy dobrego snu.

Po kilku godzinach poczuł jak Youngjae coraz mocniej potrząsa jego ramieniem. Przetarł oczy i rozejrzał się, nadal w połowie nieświadomy orientując się, że znaleźli się na miejscu. Złapał w pośpiechu kurtkę, czując jak nagle zrobiło mu się zimno bez przyjaciela obok i wyszedł za nim, pozwalając jasnemu światłu dnia oślepić się i przy tym rozbudzić. Całe szczęście, różnica czasu wynosiła tylko godzinę, dlatego nie czuł aż takiego zdezorientowania. Ślepo podążając za pozostałymi, wdychał morskie powietrze i nawet nie zastanawiał się nad tym, gdzie stawia kroki.

Po chwili zorientował się, że każą mu gdzieś wsiąść. Gdy o mało nie rozbił sobie nosa po natrafieniu na próg, od razu postanowił się skupić. Zajął miejsce obok Youngjae w podobnym do wózka golfowego pojeździe i rozejrzał się dookoła. Od razu na myśl przyszły mu wakacje w Tajlandii, choć tutejszy klimat był nieco łagodniejszy. Nawet nie był tak różny od tego znanego mu na co dzień, może nawet podobny do jednej z koreańskich wysp, które w dni wolne zdarzało mu się zwiedzać.

Nie minęło pół godziny gdy plaża, a następnie gdzieniegdzie rosnące drzewa sandałowe przeszły w chaotycznie rozstawione urządzenia do pomiarów i w końcu kompleks badawczo-mieszkalny w samym centrum. Razem z resztą ekipy - czyli Youngjae oraz czterema bliżej nieznanymi mu naukowcami - skierował się w tamtym kierunku, pozostawiając kierowcę zdanego na siebie. Wtedy dostrzegł, że ktoś wyszedł im na przeciw i sam nie wiedział, czy to dobry znak.

Mężczyzna nie mógł być od niego dużo starszy. Wysoki i szczupły, z ciemnymi odrostami na blond włosach, przywodził mu na myśl jakiegoś dawnego znajomego, choć miał pewność, że nie widział go nigdy wcześniej. Rozejrzał się, niepewny, kto w tym momencie jako pierwszy powinien się odezwać i milczał dopóki ktoś z tyłu nie raczył ich przedstawić. Wtedy dotarło do niego, że blondyn jest oficerem Markiem Tuanem.

Ów mężczyzna, który miał reprezentować ich zdanie, krótko przedstawił mu sytuację. Tuan musiał zostać poinformowany wcześniej, mimo to nie opuszczało go lekkie zaskoczenie. Kompletnie nie rozumiał, dlaczego tak nagle ktoś postanowił zrobić wywiad. Widocznie wiadomość o Jinyoungu musiała zostać przed nim zatajona i ujawniona dopiero w odpowiednim momencie.

\- Szczerze, nie rozumiem intencji komendanta - przyznał, prowadząc ich w stronę zabudowań. - Regularnie dostaję raporty, wszystko jest pod kontrolą. Mogę wiedzieć co was sprowadza na wyspę?

\- Najpierw chciałbym zapytać, dlaczego chińska policja sprawuje władzę nad badaniami na tajnej stacji - odezwał się Youngjae, wyjmując to pytanie z ust Jaebeoma. Nic nie powiedział, jednak zrozumiał, że oboje musieli mieć jeszcze więcej niezadanych pytań niż im się początkowo wydawało.

Ktoś syknął na nich z tyłu, w tym momencie jednak Youngjae wyrównał krok z Markiem. Może i nie powinni zadawać zbyt wielu pytań, jednak mogło to zostać uznane za część wywiadu, a Tuan nie sprawiał wrażenia urażonego ich ciekawością.

\- To nie jest duża jednostka, wystarczy nam ktoś, komu możemy przekazać swoje badania przed udostępnieniem ich dalej. Ponadto komendant jest naszym sponsorem - dodał ciszej, jakby nie był to godny uwagi, a jednak kluczowy komentarz.

\- Co badacie? - wypalił Jaebeom. Poczuł na swoich plecach czyjąś dłoń, co poprzedziło krótkie westchnienie. Widocznie zrozumieli, że nie ma potrzeby powstrzymywania ich przed czymkolwiek.

Przewodnik zawahał się. Uratował go fakt, że znaleźli się u celu, który widocznie miał stanowić niewielki domek podobny do tych letniskowych, podzielonych na kilka odrębnych części. W skrócie wyjaśnił, że to tutaj spędzą swój pobyt, a następnie poinstruwał ich, gdzie zazwyczaj będą mogli go znaleźć w jego godzinach dyspozycyjności. Oświadczył również, że w razie jakichkolwiek pytań chętnie udzieli odpowiedzi, co tylko zmotywowało najmłodszą z obecnych dwójkę do spędzenia z nim odrobiny czasu. Widząc, że nie ma już wyjścia, skierował się z nimi do własnego punktu odpoczynku i próbował w myślach przygotować kwestionariusz z odpowiedziami. Prawda była taka, że nie miał pojęcia, czego się spodziewać, dlatego też nie wiedział, co w nim zawrzeć.

\- Po kolei - podjął Youngjae, a powaga, z jaką mówił, niesamowicie rozpraszała nieprzyzwczajonego do niej Jaebeoma. - Co to w ogóle za jednostka i skąd pomysł na założenie jej?

\- Nie my się tym zajęliśmy. Jest tutaj od blisko pięćdziesięciu lat, my tylko przejęliśmy obowiązki i teraz prowadzimy własne obserwacje - wyjaśnił. - Miała być zlikwidowana, ale gdy tylko komendant zdecydował się wpłacić fundusze na renowację, mogliśmy wszystko zacząć od nowa.

\- Czyli samowolka do czasu, w którym skończą się pieniądze? - wywnioskował Im. Coraz mniej podobał mu się sposób, w jaki Mark opisywał własną pracę. - Nie ma nawet na miejscu kogoś wyżej postawionego od ciebie?

\- Ja tylko pilnuję, żeby wszystko było na swoim miejscu. - Żadnemu z nich nie umknął cień usprawiedliwienia w jego wypowiedzi. Jaebeom zmrużył oczy i defensywnie skrzyżował ramiona, choć Youngjae nawet nie drgnął. Początkowo Mark zdawał się wzbudzać zaufanie, teraz jednak sami nie wiedzieli dlaczego, ale bez słów zgodzili się co do trzymania się na baczności. - Jeżeli chcecie dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej na temat doświadczeń, poleciłbym zapytać kierownika grupy badawczej, z pewnością odpowie wam lepiej ode mnie. Chcecie wiedzieć coś jeszcze?

Choć Jaebeom miał ochotę zasypać go lawiną pytań, żadne sensowne nie nasunęło mu się na myśl. Youngjae położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, wiedząc, że lepiej zdusić w zarodku jego zapał zanim wpadnie na coś nieprzyzwoitego. Gdy tylko zostaną sami, będą musieli na spokojnie omówić postawę Tuana, jednak do tego czasu widocznie czekało ich więcej pracy i nie mogli się rozproszyć. Uprzedzenie, z jakim podeszli do mężczyzny, było ostatnią potrzebną im w tym momencie rzeczą.

\- I tak jesteśmy tu jeszcze z innego powodu - rzucił Youngjae, z boku przyglądając się przyjacielowi aby mieć pewność, że na nic nie wpadnie. - Dostaliśmy zezwolenie na przeszukanie wyspy. Gdy tylko skończymy wywiad, chcielibyśmy się wziąć do pracy.

\- Oczywiście - zakończył Mark.

Kolejny raz mieli wrażenie, że pod tym słowem kryło się westchnienie ulgi, jakby oficer był rad, iż nie był już narażony na bezpośrednią konfrontację z najbardziej zaangażowanymi członkami grupy. Nie mieli wyjścia i musieli pozwolić mu odejść, zastanawiając się teraz nad ważniejszą częścią ich pobytu na wyspie.

Gdzieś tam znajdował się Jinyoung i jak nigdy potrzebował ich pomocy.


	17. Chapter 17

Jackson nie przypominał sobie kiedy ostatni raz tak szybko wracał do jaskini.

Nie miał nawet czasu by zatrzymać się na posiłek. Leki i wszystko to, co tylko wpadło mu w ręce, ciążyło mu w torbie, a on nawet nie myślał o cierpieniu towarzysza po ukąszeniu ptasznika. Jego myśli krążyły tylko wokół jednego - ile mieli czasu zanim ktoś ich znajdzie?

Jinyoung był widocznie zaskoczony jego przybyciem. Jackson musiał go obudzić, choć cieszył się, że udało mu się zasnąć. Początkowo jednak nie miał pewności, czy chłopak śpi, czy stracił przytomność, gdy jednak zaczął krzątać się obok, ten od razu skierował na niego zbolałe spojrzenie. Nie wyglądał aż tak źle - nieco zbladł, może bliski był odwodnienia i z pewnością nie zjadł nic, czego później by nie zwrócił. Ciągłe dreszcze i spuchnięta kostka były chyba najgorszą częścią tego wszystkiego. Jackson od razu zdecydował się rozpocząć jego kurację, bardziej jednak opartą na podawaniu znanych mu ziół, nie wspominając przy tym jeszcze o najnowszych wieściach.

\- Szybko wróciłeś - przyznał. - Czyżbyś się o mnie martwił?

\- Gadasz od rzeczy - warknął. - Naprawdę uważasz mnie za osobę, która zdolna jest do niańczenia mdlejącego przy każdym kroku dzieciaka? Chcę cię tylko postawić na nogi i teraz mam do tego kolejny powód.

Junior nie zapytał wprost, jednak jego spojrzenie wyrażało całe niezrozumienie, na jakie tylko było go stać. Gdy tylko zajął uwagę chłopaka poprawą jego własnego stanu zdrowia, niepostrzeżenie postanowił zająć się wprowadzaniem planu B. w życie. Nie sądził, że spakowane całego jego dobytku do jednej torby będzie możliwe, dlatego ewakuacja będzie musiała przebiec w kilku częściach. Nie podobało mu się to rozwiązanie, ale widocznie nie miał wyjścia. A Jackson nienawidził komplikacji.

Jinyoung w tym czasie nawet nie podejrzewał, że coś jest nie na miejscu. Nie wiedział nic o stworzeniu, które we własnej obronie musiało go zaatakować, dlatego wyolbrzymiał całe zajście. Był przekonany, że połowa objawów została wywołana przez jego własny organizm, nie mógł jednak zaprzeczyć, że wszystko to było niesamowicie męczące. Większość nieobecności Jacksona przespał, przez pozostałą część czuł się, jakby coś przeżuło go i wypluło. Dobrze znał to uczucie, z tą tylko różnicą, że zazwyczaj poprzedzała je dobra zabawa. W trakcie polowania nie bawił się wcale. Plus był jeden - nie myślał juz o tym, co spotkało go wcześniej.

Poczuł, że leki musiały zacząć działać, gdy jego zmysły ponownie się wyostrzyły. A przynajmniej na tyle, że otoczenie nie zlewało mu się w jedną całość, a otaczające go dźwięki nie brzmiały już jakby dochodziły z przedwojennego radia. Wyraźnie słyszał kroki i zdołał nawet podnieść się na łokciu, a następnie usiąść, by zaczekać na powrót Jacksona. Nie rozumiał, co ten robił i szczerze mówiąc nawet go to szczególnie nie interesowało. Zrozumiałby jego sposób działania dopiero w momencie, w którym sam znalazłby się na jego miejscu. Musiał przyznać, że nieco go podziwiał. Panował nad nerwami, a co najważniejsze, zawsze wiedział, co zrobić.

Zamiast jednak usłyszeć rozmowę bruneta przeprowadzoną z samym sobą, dotarły do niego dźwięki łamany gałęzi, a następnie odgłosy typowe dla walki. Przerażony i zaintrygowany jednocześnie, zdołał wstać i podejść w jego stronę. Zastał go bardzo niepożądany widok - dwóch obcych mężczyzn, z czego jeden obezwładniony na ziemi, a drugi, który właśnie otrzymał cios w tył głowy i upadł pod jego nogi. Podniósł wzrok do góry, spoglądając na zdyszanego Jacksona, jakby właśnie wszedł do damskiej szatni.

\- Nawet mi nie mów, że to kolejni pustelnicy - jęknął.

\- Gorzej. - Jednym ruchem mężczyzna starł pot z czoła. Coś ewidentnie było nie w porządku. - Są młodzi i jakoś przeszkoleni. Widzisz jak są ubrani? Nie mogliby prowadzić takiego trybu życia, jak on. Są z zewnątrz.

Jinyoung chwilę przyglądał się jak Jackson krępuje ich ruchy znajomą liną, nie wiedząc, co powinien zrobić. Domyślił się, że gdy tylko odzyskają przytomność, będzie ich czekało przesłuchanie. Nie chciał tego oglądać. Nawet jeśli obejdzie się w miarę łagodnie, raz na zawsze zraził się do wszystkiego związanego z obezwładnianiem, przetrzymywaniem i przesłuchiwaniem, bo wiedział już, co czeka na jego końcu.

Musiał zmusić się do logicznego myślenia. Na własne oczy widział obóz, z którego wysłał przecież wiadomość. Czy to możliwe aby coś podejrzewali? I kim właściwie byli? Dla niego wyglądało to jak pozostałość elektroniki, zaledwie cząstkowy jej rozwój, jakby to nie ona grała główną rolę w życiu obecnych. Nie miał pojecia, do czego zresztą mogła służyć. Czyżby był to pewien rodzaj służby? Ale co dało się robić na bezludnej wyspie?

Ćwiczenia w przypadku apokalipsy, przygotowania podobne do tych, jakie za sobą miał Jackson, wojna partyzancka, zrozumienie dawnych metod i wykorzystanie pierwotnych rozwiązań. Wszystko to miała jakiś sens, pozostawało tylko jedno pytanie: po co to wszystko?

Jinyoung sam nie wiedział ile minęło, dopóki jeden z nich spazmatycznie nie poruszył się, uświadamiając sobie, że jego ruchy są ograniczone. Oboje przenieśli wzrok na obcego, a widząc, że ten robi to samo, Jackson zaczął już myśleć nad pytaniami.

\- Czego wy tutaj szukaliście?

\- W zasadzie - zastanowił się - to was. Chyba nie ma tu żadnych innych ludzi mieszkających w jaskini w samym środku dziczy?

Jinyoung od razu spojrzał na Jacksona, licząc, że ten udzieli mu odpowiedzi. Choć mężczyzna mówił wyraźnie, miał wrażenie, że zdanie to wypowiedział w jakimś obcym języku. Nie docierało do niego, że ktoś ich poszukiwał, a zamiast się ekscytować, czuł tylko narastającą panikę. Co to dla nich znaczyło? Ich położenie naprawdę nie było dobre. Kilka miesięcy żyli na pozornie bezludnej wyspie, a nie wiedzieli o sobie praktycznie nic, ponadto nieświadomie musieli złamać więcej niż jedno prawo. Sam już nie wiedział, czy znów ma dreszcze od ukąszenia, czy to przez strach ciężko mu było utrzymać równowagę.

\- Kto was przysłał? - zagadnął Jinyoung. Nie chciał okazać strachu, nawet jeżeli było to w jego przypadku tak oczywiste, jak niecodzienność całego spotkania.

\- Nasza grupa badawcza. Pod przewodnictwem Marka Tuana.

Kimkolwiek ów Mark był, Jacksonowi bardzo nie spodobała się wzmianka o nim. Odwrócił się gwałtownie i w ostatniej chwili, szukając czegoś, na czym mógłby wyładować narastającą furię, powstrzymał się. Było jednak bardzo blisko, co u Jinyounga kolejny raz wywołało niepokój. Coś podobnego wcześniej nie miało miejsca. Zawsze się kontrolował i zachowywał zimną krew. Nigdy wcześniej emocje nie wzięły nad nim góry, nawet gdy opowiadał o swojej przeszłości starał się być spokojny. Rozwiązanie było tylko jedno - znał Tuana o wiele lepiej, niż wszystkim się wydawało.

Nim zdążył zadać jakiekolwiek pytanie, Jackson sięgnął po nieodłączny ostatnimi czasy sztylet i rozciął ich więzy. Instynktownie Jinyoung starał się go powstrzymać, ale ten tylko machnął ręką i czekał, aż obcy wstaną. Ci wymienili krótkie spojrzenie, a następnie bez słowa postanowili odwrócić role. Park musiał coś zrobić, w przeciwnym razie mogłoby się to skończyć dla nich bardzo niekorzystnie.

\- Co wy robicie? Przecież jesteśmy wolnymi ludźmi. Nie mamy obowiązku iść - mówił, gdy w tym samym czasie drugi z mężczyzn zaczął skuwać jego własne nadgarstki. - Nie zgadzam się na takie traktowanie. Ja--

Urwał, gdy na swojej łopatce poczuł silne ukłucie. Odwrócił się i ku jego zdziwieniu sprawcą nie był żaden z wojskowych, tylko sam Jackson. Nic nie rozumiał, ani zachowań towarzysza, ani ludzi, którzy wzięli się znikąd i chcieli ich dokądś zabrać. Do tego był pewien, że nic nie rozumiał nie z winy ociemnienia umysłu ani odurzających leków.

\- Ufasz mi? - Wzdrygnął się lekko gdy przy swoim uchu poczuł ciepły oddech Jacksona. Nie miał jednak żadnego wyjścia.

Bezgłośnie ułożył usta w jedno słowo. "Ufam".

Musiał przyznać, że podziwiał nieznajomych za przyjście tutaj pieszo. Sam na miejscu był tylko raz, pamiętał jednak, że Jacksona śledził wtedy kilka dobrych godzin. Gdy ten musiał udać się po leki, droga w obie strony również nie była krótka, a i tak pokonał ją w nieludzko krótkim czasie. Niezależnie od tego, czy przedzierali się przez puszczę, czy szli brzegiem morskim, choć ta druga była dłuższa, przejście obiema trasami zajmowało im mniej więcej tyle samo czasu. Musiał zrozumieć, że co kilkutygodniowe wyprawy Jackona były jeszcze bardziej dopracowane, gdyż ten w tym czasie najczęściej jeszcze polował. Jak widać wszystko opanował do perfekcji - nawet plan kradzieży i bezpiecznego powrotu do obozu.

Przez kilka godzin szli bez słowa. Droga nie była męcząca, zwłaszcza, że po południu słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi, a przyjemna morska bryza tylko dodawała im ulgi. Prawdę mówiąc, Jinyoung mógłby nawet pomyśleć, że znów jest na wakacjach na jakiejś plaży, gdyby tylko kajdanki nie wrzynały mu się w nadgarstki, a świadomość o dwóch przeszkolonych mężczyznach za nimi nie odbierała mu odwagi.

Nie miał pojęcia, czego będzie mógł się spodziewać. Teraz żałował, że wysłał wiadomość, bo nie miał pojęcia, dokąd dotarła. Modlił się tylko aby pustelnik nie miał być częścią jakiegoś planu, a on właśnie nie zmierzał na salę sądową. Co zrobiłby Jaebeom, gdyby dowiedział się, że jego chłopak odsiaduje dożywocie na jakiejś opuszczonej wyspie, w towarzystwie psychopaty, którego, krótko mówiąc, nawet zaczynał lubić? Nie wiedział, czy w ogóle by się przejął i prawda była taka, że nie chciał wiedzieć. Z dnia na dzień i z godziny na godzinę czuł, jak oddala się od świata i jednocześnie traci samego siebie, możliwe, że bezpowrotnie.

Gdy dotarli na miejsce, które musiało znajdować się daleko za bazą, do której wcześniej trafił za Jacksonem, zapadł całkowity mrok. Gdy byli w stanie dostrzec jeszcze swoje kroki, na horyzoncie pojawiły się oddalone światła niczym latarnia morska w czasie sztormu. Tylko że zamiast cieszyć się jej zbawiennym blaskiem, Jinyoung miał wrażenie, że otaczające ją skały właśnie zatapiają jego statek.

Nie odezwał się do Jacksona, tylko rzucił mu zbolałe spojrzenie gdy czekali na schodach jednego z budynków. Ten odwzajemnił spojrzenie i skinął głową, jakby chcąc mu powiedzieć, że wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Szkoda tylko, że żaden nie wiedział, czy taki plan faktycznie istnieje.

Po chwili ich oprawcy zdecydowali się jednak wprowadzić ich do środka. Wnętrze wyjątkowo nie podobało się Jinyoungowi, bo miał dziwne wrażenie, że ma tylko sprawiać wrażenie przytulnego. Choć przypominało mu niesamowicie domek letniskowy nad jeziorem, z wędkami i kamizelkami ratunkowymi na ścianie oraz stołem pingpongowym w samym centrum, wiedział, że to tylko gra. Nie byli tam bezpieczni i zdecydowanie nie mogli się tak czuć.

W końcu posadzili ich na starej amerykance i ku zdziwieniu Jinyounga, oswobodzili, tak by mieli wrażenie, że w każdym momencie mogą stąd wyjść. Młodszy z wojskowych został z nimi, drugi natomiast rzucił kilka słów i wyszedł, choć było pewne, że nie zostawi ich zdanych na siebie.

\- Chcemy was tylko przesłuchać - zaczął, krzyżując ręce na piersi i opierając się o parapet. Sprawiał wrażenie bardzo nieformalne, ale chyba oboje wiedzieli, że w nikim nie mogli mieć tutaj sprzymierzeńców. - W celach badawczych i aby uzupełnić raport, nic więcej. Wolicie abym zrobił to ja, czy lepiej wam porozmawiać z oficerem?

\- Nikomu nic nie będę mówił, a już w szczególności nie tamtemu kłamcy - ogłosił Jackson, również przybierając defensywną postawę.

Młody wojskowy westchnął. Musiał się spodziewać, że będzie ciężko, ale po tym, jak z własnej woli się z nimi udali, może miał nadzieję, że nie będzie tak źle. Nawet nie wiedział, jak się pomylił.

\- Co z tobą? - zwrócił się do Jinyounga. Po jednym zerknięciu na towarzysza wiedział już wszystko i miał tylko nadzieję, że przeczucie go nie myliło. Po kilku miesiącach bycia zdanym tylko na własny instynkt wiedział jednak, że rozsądek nie mógł go okłamać.

\- Pomówię z Tuanem - ogłosił. - Nawet w tym momencie.

Chłopak uniósł brew, ale mimo zaskoczenia zdecydował się niezwłocznie sprowadzić oficera. Gdy tylko wyszedł, pokój pogrążył się w ciszy nieprzerwanej nawet ich zduszonymi oddechami, dopóki Park celowo jej nie przerwał.

\- Teraz wszystko już rozumiem. Jackson, Mark za wszystko ci zapłaci, wiem to. I Jaebeom mi również.


	18. Chapter 18

Mark okazał się być o wiele lepszym człowiekiem niż był funkcjonariuszem.

Gdy tylko udało im się znaleźć go na osobności, jedynym rozwiązaniem aby z nim porozmawiać było zejście z oficjalnej relacji. Jeżeli chcieli dowiedzieć się osobistych, a tak ważnych dla nich rzeczy, nie mogli być dłużej ekipą ratunkową. Musieli zostać dwójką zagubionych młodych, którzy na obcej ziemi szukali zwyczajnie kogoś do zamienienia kilku słów.

W jakiś sposób udało im się namówić Marka do zdjęcia munduru. Sami wcześniej zdążyli zadomowić się i również mieli zamiar założyć coś wygodniejszego, nawet jeżeli przez to wyglądali jak zwykli turyści. Byli zmęczeni, a służba nie mogła trwać wiecznie - przecież mieli prawo do odpoczynku.

Ten sam argument trafił w końcu do Marka, gdy stawiając wodę odnaleźli go w klapkach i luźnych ubraniach. Nie pozostawało im nic innego, jak zaparzyć herbatę i zrobić własny wywiad.

\- Naprawdę myślicie, że on gdzieś tu jest? Jak duża jest ta wyspa? - zaczął Jaebeom, siadając na sofie pod oknem i krzyżując ramiona.

\- Niczym się nie przejmuj. Będą tutaj za jakieś pół godziny.

Jaebeom i Youngjae wymienili pytające spojrzenia. Skąd on mógł to wiedzieć? Nie kontaktował się przecież z ekipą i nawet nie mieli pewności, czy faktycznie odnaleziono Jinyounga. Im nie wierzył w ani jedno słowo, zwyczajnie nie mogąc przyswoić myśli, że już wkrótce spotka się z Jinyoungiem. Nie widział go tak długo, że powoli nawet obraz jego twarzy zaczął mu się zamazywać. Jeśli już go znajdzie, czy go pozna? Czy Jinyoung będzie tą samą osobą? Czy on sam był jeszcze taki sam?

Czekał rok. Przeleciał tysiące kilometrów. Był bliżej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, a jednak coś kazało mu wątpić w słuszność całego planu. Oczywiste, że bał się porażki. Sam nie wiedział co by zrobił, gdyby po tym wszystkim okazało się, że chłopaka zwyczajnie nigdzie nie ma. Cała ta praca na marne, a on pewnie na zawsze został już sam.

Miał wrażenie, że to nie tylko obawa przed niepowodzeniem. Podświadomie czuł, że coś się nie zgadza, tylko nie potrafił zrozumieć, co to takiego.

Jaebeom już otwierał usta, aby zadać jakieś gnębiące go pytanie, jednak w tym momencie przerwały mu gwałtownie otwarte drzwi. Odwrócili się w tamtą stronę, by zobaczyć nieco zdyszanego chłopaka, który w ostatniej chwili wyprostował się i skinął głową. Mark tylko machnął ręką, co w połączeniu z jego nieformalnym ubiorem sprawiało jednoznaczne wrażenie.

\- Mark, proszą cię o przeprowadzenie przesłuchania - wypalił, aż blondyn podniósł się w fotelu i gwałtownie odstawił kubek z gorącym napojem, widocznie zaskoczony.

\- Czy wy... czy on...?

Pierwszy raz zdarzyło im się widzieć zawahanie u oficera. W tym momencie, niezależnie od tego, czy miał miał na sobie mundur, czy lnianą koszulę, sprawiał wrażenie zagubionego dzieciaka. Nie potrafił nawet sklecić sensownego zdania, jednak posłaniec doskonale wiedział, o co mu chodziło.

\- Przecież znasz jego zdanie na ten temat. Powiedział, że nie odezwie się do ciebie słowem i nazwał cię kłamcą.

Tuan uniósł brew, jakby miał zamiar zapytać "tylko kłamcą?". Odetchnął głęboko i dodał, że za chwilę przyjdzie, a gdy tylko chłopak opuścił salon, Jaebeom wykorzystał sytuację.

\- O kim on mówił?

\- To trochę skomplikowane - zaczął, a jego ton wyrażał, że lepiej nie zagłębiać się w tą sytuację. Wiedział jednak, że przez to wszystko będzie tak niełatwe, więc wyjaśnienie teraz lub później nie robiło mu różnicy. Przyjemna atmosfera udzieliła mu się i wtedy uznał, że jest w stanie podzielić się swoją historią. Nie tylko dlatego, że zrozumienie relacji było kluczowe w tym procesie. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz rozmawiał z innym człowiekiem o swoich problemach. To było prawie tak, jakby miał przyjaciela. - Chodziło mu o mężczyznę, który żyje w puszczy od blisko dwóch lat. Był kiedyś częścią naszej załogi, ale w końcu zbuntował się i uznał, że woli żyć w lesie niż między nami.

\- Zaraz, on znalazł Jinyonuga? - wtrącił Jaebeom, nie rozumijąc, czy to właśnie to miało znaczyć.

\- Prawdopodobnie. - Mark wzruszył ramionami, a następnie spojrzał na Youngjae, który niepostrzeżenie trącił przyjaciela za zmianę tematu.

\- Miał jakiś powód do uciekania? - zagadnął. Nie mieściło mu się w głowie, jak ktoś mógłby zrobić coś podobnego, dlatego wiedział, że musiał mieć ku temu jasne powody.

\- Życie prywatne. Krótko mówiąc, to mój były chłopak.

Po tym oświadczeniu oboje nie mogli uwierzyć, że to prawda. Nie dlatego, że Mark wcale nie wyglądał jakby preferował mężczyzn, ale ponieważ wydawał się być zwyczajnie zbyt idealny aby ktokolwiek chciał go zostawić. Dobrze zbudowany, przystojny, przeszkolony i widocznie wykształcony, w przeciwnym razie nigdy nie dostałby pod opiekę jednostki badawczej. Poza tym potrafił nad wszystkim zapanować i przyjemnie się z nim rozmawiało, a wszystkie te rzeczy mogli stwierdzić zaledwie po jednym spotkaniu. Kto normalny porzuca takiego chłopaka? Albo bardziej adekwatne pytanie - co ten idealny chłopak zrobił, że wolał od niego odejść?

\- Ja... zrobiłem mu coś, czego nie chce mi wybaczyć - zaczął, a jego głos niezauważalnie zadrżał. - Kompletnie nie rozumie, że to nie moja wina. Agencja kazała mi go zostawić, oczywiście nie wiedziałem, że to tak się na nim odbije. Powiedziałem mu tylko kilka rzeczy, a on zachował się, jakby lata naszej znajomości nic dla niego nie znaczyły. I zostawił mnie. Tak jak sobie tego życzyła agencja.

Mark nie czuł się zażenowany ani sfrustrowany opowiadając to. Wręcz przeciwnie, mówił swobodnie, z przekonaniem, jakby mógł podpisać swoim nazwiskiem każde słowo. Dopiero gdy skończył, dotarło do nich, że za tym kryło się coś więcej. Jakby wcale się nie usprawiedliwiał, tylko oskarżał. Brzmiało to jakby musiał się wytłumaczyć, ale robił to bez serca, bo tak naprawdę wiedział, iż jest winny. A przecież jego słowa sugerowały stuprocentową niewinność.

\- Zostawiłeś swojego chłopaka, bo kazała ci to zrobić agencja - powtórzył Jaebeom. - Nie ma w tym nic złego z twojej strony. Nie miałeś wyjścia. Musiałeś to zrobić.

\- To nie jest takie proste. Ja sprowadziłem na wyspę Jacksona i to przeze mnie zmusili mnie do tego. Ale nawet jeśli nie miałem wyjścia, on powinien się choć przez chwilę zastanowić. Przecież mnie znał i wiedział, że go nie zostawię. Wiedział, że go kocham.

Coś podpowiadało im, że Mark jest osobą, która bardzo dobrze zna znaczenie słowa "kochać". Nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto podobne rzeczy rzuca na wiatr, co tylko utrwaliło ich w przekonaniu, że jego chłopak się mylił.

\- W takim razie nie był kimś, za kogo go uważałeś. Powinien był zrozumieć jak wygląda sytuacja i dostosować się, a nie spisywać całą znajomość na straty. Może tylko zmarnowałeś dla niego swój czas?

Puste spojrzenie Marka sugerowało, że nic z mowy Jaebeoma do niego nie dotarło. W końcu przeprosił i sięgnął po kurtkę, ale w tym samym czasie Jaebeom wstał, zagradzając mu drogę. Nie zdążył zadać żadnego pytania, a Tuan już wyraził zgodę. Bez słowa Youngjae postanowił udać się do własnego mieszkania, wiedząc już, co się święci. To był ten moment.

To była najdłuższa droga w życiu Jaebeoma. Myślał, że gdy dojdzie już do tej chwili, bez zastanowienia pobiegnie na miejsce, nie bacząc na przeszkody mijane po drodze. W końcu będzie myślał tylko o odzyskaniu swojego chłopaka i wszystko inne zejdzie na drugi plan. Choćby mieli go trzymać, on by się oswobodził, przekonany, że nic nie zdoła go powstrzymać.

Podczas wszystkich tych nieprzespanych ze stresu nocy sądził, że w tym momencie ogarnie go spokój. Nie będzie się już denerwował, nie wykaże też zanadto ekscytacji, będzie po prostu tak, jakby witał przyjaciela zza granicy. Kameralnie i bardzo oficjalnie.

A teraz, gdy potykał się na każdym wystającym korzeniu, czuł tylko panikę. Miliony emocji targały nim od środka, od niewinnego podekscytowania, po odbierające oddech przerażenie. Czuł się tak, jakby znów miał kilka lat, a rodzice zmuszali go do spotkania z wywołującym u niego niepohamowany strach wujkiem. Nawet nie wiedział, co powiedzieć ani jak się zachować i wcale nie ułatwiała mu tego wszystkiego obecność Marka.

Nie odezwali się do siebie ani razu do momentu, w którym nie znaleźli się na drewnianych schodach identycznego domku do tego, z którego wyszli. Wtedy Mark położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i ostrzegł tylko, że to może być szok. Jaebeom zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, co nie zmieniało faktu, że wewnętrznie krzyczał od godziny.

Mark pierwszy otworzył drzwi, a Jaebeom z trudem wypuścił powietrze i niepozornie wszedł za nim jak posłuszny szczeniak. Choć nic nie planował, chciał aby ich powitanie było dokładnie takie, jak być powinno. Jakby czas - dzień, miesiąc, rok - nie robił im różnicy, bo przecież rozłąka zawsze sprawiała taki sam ból. Chciał wykrzyczeć Jinyoungowi prosto w twarz, że nienawidzi go za to, co zrobił, ale kocha go jak nikogo innego na świecie i nie potrzebuje pięknych słów aby mu to udowodnić. Dla nich zawsze najbardziej liczyły się czyny, poza tym już ich obecność sama w sobie była poezją, dlatego po tym chciał tylko zamknąć go w swoich ramionach i najlepiej nigdy nie wypuszczać. Chciał aby wszystkie te emocje z niego zeszły, bo nareszcie wszystko wróciło do normy.

Jednym gestem, krótkim słowem, nawet przelotnym spojrzeniem planował udowodnić, że to spotkanie znaczy dla niego więcej niż mogłoby się wydawać. Każda jego cząstka krzyczała z osamotnienia, a teraz, gdy Jinyounga miał na wyciągnięcie ręki, zastała go martwa cisza. I wcale nie wiedział, czy to dobrze.

W końcu wychylił się zza Marka, gotów spojrzeć chłopakowi w oczy. On nawet nie podniósł wzroku i w cieniu zdecydowanie za długiej, nierówno przystrzyżonej grzywki, milcząco czekał. Jaebeom sam nie wiedział kiedy upadł na kolana i nieufnie, z niejakim dystansem, ujął jego twarz w trzęsące się dłonie.

\- Jinyoung - zaczął i czuł, jak jego głos się łamie, przytłoczony milionem uczuć. - Wróciłeś.

Zmuszony sytuacją chłopak podniósł na niego wzrok. Było to spojrzenie, jakiego nie widział nigdy wcześniej - ulotne i dalekie, jak dzikie ptaki na tle zachodzącego słońca. Z trudem skupił je w jednym punkcie, obawiając się, że gdy tylko to zrobi, nie będzie zdolny do odwrócenia go nigdzie indziej. Nawet ze splątanymi włosami, w poszarpanych ubraniach i z nieludzko spłoszonym spojrzeniem, był tym samym człowiekiem. Jego Jinyoungiem, któremu zawierzył całe swoje życie i zamierzał dotrzymać obietnicy.

\- Nie porzuciłeś mnie - szepnął zachrypniętym, z lekka pytającym głosem.

Jaebeom nic więcej nie powiedział, tylko zamknął oczy i oparł jego czoło o swoje własne. Tego mu brakowało. Pragnął poczuć tą bliskość, z którą nie miał do czynienia od miesięcy. Chciał wyobrazić sobie, że są już bezpiecznie w domu, nic im nie grozi. Obecność Jinyounga działała na niego niesamowicie kojąco i dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, dlaczego przy nim nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się zdenerwowany. Miał w sobie coś, co wszystkie jego nerwy zamieniało w otuchę i nawet teraz wiedział, że nie straci już więcej pewności siebie.

Jedną ręką ujął jego poznaczoną drobnymi bliznami dłoń i zacisnął ją, jakby obawiając się, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, ponownie straci go na wieki. Już nie liczyła się dla niego obecność Marka i chłopaka, który musiał być Jacksonem, bo choć ich zbliżenie trwało tylko kilka sekund, miał wrażenie, że była to cała wieczność.

\- Jaebeom - szepnął Park, gładząc chłopaka po karku. Nie był to rodzaj zbliżenia, z jakim zazwyczaj mieli do czynienia. Było chłodno i niezręcznie, a jednocześnie w jakiś sposób tak kojąco, jakby znów mieli tylko siebie w ciemnej sypialni i film, jakim znudzili się po kwadransie. - Kim ty właściwie dla mnie jesteś?


	19. Chapter 19

Po kilku dniach wcale nie zaczęło robić się swobodnie.

Ostatecznie Jinyoung nie powiedział nic, czego by wcześniej nie wiedzieli. Jackson za każdym razem łypał na niego spode łba, a gdy tylko zlecono mu własny domek, trzasnął drzwiami i więcej nikt go nie widział. Tylko Park co jakiś czas go odwiedzał i jak słusznie Jaebeom zauważył, rozmawiał z Jacksonem o wiele częściej niż z nim samym.

Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że był chłodny, a swoim zachowaniem tylko ranił chłopaka. Unikał go, kręcił się po bazie, czekał na jakieś wieści i towarzyszył Jacksonowi. Tak dla niego było łatwiej. Ciężko było mu spojrzeć chłopakowi prosto w oczy, zwłaszcza, gdy zaczął porównywać swoją sytuację. Wiedział, że Jaebeom go kochał i zrobiłby dla niego wszystko - ale czy nie to samo Jacksonowi obiecywał Mark?

Tak bardzo bał się, że teraz, kiedy odzyskał chłopaka, utraci go na zawsze. Doszło to do tego stopnia, że z początku wolał się do niego nawet nie odzywać. Porozmawiają w domu, na spokojnie, bez wywierającego presję otoczenia.

Podobnie sprawa wyglądała z Youngjae. Spotkali się raz na kolacji, kiedy to jedynie uściskali się na powitanie, a następnie Park, jak miał w zwyczaju, gdzieś zniknął. Nie chciał ranić żadnego z nich, dobrze wiedząc, że to jego najbliższa i jedyna rodzina, ale im bardziej mu na nich zależało, tym bardziej obawiał się, że wszystko to pójdzie na marne.

Jackson miał rację. Ta wyspa nie bez powodu nazywała się "zraniony". Wszyscy, którzy tylko na niej się znaleźli, w jakimś stopniu byli krzywdzeni, a jedynym sposobem na uniknięcie bólu było wybranie mniejszego zła. Dlatego Jinyoung wolał być nieludzko samotny mając swojego chłopaka obok niż później stracić go realnie oraz chłodno się do niego odnosić, niż pokazać mu tę stronę, której jeszcze nie znał.

Rok na wyspie zdecydowanie go zmienił i niestety była to zmiana nieodwracalna. Odkrył w sobie takie myśli, które wcześniej nawet nie miały miejsca w jego głowie. Przyzwyczaił się do samotności, stał się sztywny i czujny, jak dziki kot w trakcie polowania. Stracił swój humor, nie był też tak otwarty, co w przypadku naturalnie zamkniętego w sobie chłopaka było połączeniem wybuchowym. Nie miał pewności, że Jaebeom będzie potrafił odnosić się z nim tak, jak on musiał robić to w liceum by rozgrzać jego zimne serce. To już nie była kwestia wypalenia - oni mogli zwyczajnie zamarznąć na kość w swoim własnym towarzystwie.

Do tego jedna myśl nie dawała mu spokoju. Ilekroć zamykał oczy, przed sobą widział obraz rozgoryczonego Jacksona, który wspominał zbrodnię Marka i w jego głowie pojawiało się pytanie: na ile Jaebeom był do niego podobny?

Któregoś wieczoru siedział na schodach domku i oglądał zachodzące słońce odbijające się w szybach. Miał tego miejsca z każdym dniem coraz bardziej dość. Może i dali mu czyste ubrania, pozwolili wziąć prysznic, nakarmili czymś, co nie było upolowane oraz zajęli się profesjonalnie ukąszeniem, ale mimo to nadal Jinyoung wolałby mieszkać w lesie. Przyzwyczaił się już do swojego codziennego rytuału. Lubił zbierać cytrusy, piec gryzonie i łowić ryby. Lubił co kilka dni chodzić nad brzeg morski, zajmować się codziennymi obowiązkami w niecodzienny sposób i zasypiać przy dźwiękach dzikiej przyrody. Gdy tylko zaczęli się dogadywać, nawet polubił Jacksona. Brakowało mu ich wspólnych polowań - jak nic potrafiły oczyścić umysł.

Przez cały ten czas żył ze świadomością, że robi to dla Jaebeoma i któregoś dnia będzie mógł znów wrócić do domu. Teraz, gdy od tego dzielił go tylko jeden samolot, czuł się tak, jakby miał na wyspie na zawsze zostawić część siebie. Podobną sytuację miał tylko raz w życiu, kiedy na pół roku jego walizka z ulubionymi ubraniami pozostała w Tajlandii i przeżył tą tragedię tylko dlatego, że otrzymał pełen dostęp do szafy z wielkimi bluzami Jaebeoma. Co teraz miał otrzymać w zamian, basen pełen szczupaków czy przeprowadzkę do domku letniskowego na Jeju?

Nie zaprotestował gdy brunet dosiadł się do niego. W ostatnim czasie byli ze sobą tak blisko, że nawet mogliby to nazwać przyjaźnią. Od pewnego momentu to już nie był szacunek jednostronny, na dodatek podszyty strachem, tylko wzajemne zaufanie i chęć pomocy. Dlatego nie zdziwił się gdy Jackson z otuchą poklepał go po ramieniu, a do drugiej ręki wcisnął świstek papieru.

\- Co to jest? - spytał, przyglądając się listowi.

Jackson nic nie odpowiedział i tylko czekał, aż Jinyoung rozszyfruje jego pismo. Gdy tylko dotarło do niego, co czyta, aż się wzdrygnął. Nie wiedział co sądzić na ten temat i miał nadzieję, że mężczyzna tylko żartował. Jednak zbyt dobrze go poznał by wiedzieć, że mówił poważnie.

\- Naprawdę chcesz to zrobić? - upewnił się.

Zdecydował się polegać tylko na Jacksonie i najlepiej nawet ręki nie przyłożyć do jego planu, bo sam nie był pewien, co sądzić na jego temat. Uwzględniał on niewinnego Jaebeoma i przez to był jeszcze bardziej ryzykowny. Osobiście nigdy by nie wpadł na coś podobnego, zdążył się jednak przekonać, że Jackson lubi niekonwencjonalne wyjścia a to, mimo wszystko, mogło się okazać bardzo efektywne.

\- Jeżeli cię kocha, to zrobi dla ciebie wszystko - zapewnił go Jackson.

Tutaj nie mógł się nie zgodzić. Wiedział, że Jackson mówi z własnego doświadczenia. W końcu kiedy trzy lata temu przylatywał na wyspę, robił to tylko z miłości i nie mógł się spodziewać, że ta miłość go wyniszczy. Tak naprawdę był dobrym człowiekiem, nawet teraz, po tylu przejściach. Miał ogromny szacunek i tylko w ciągu jednego dnia to wszystko legło w gruzach. Świadczyło to tylko o jego lojalności i przywiązaniu, co niesamowite Jinyoungowi imponowało i było argumentem, przez który dokonał decyzji.

Jackson pozwolił mu się jeszcze oswoić z myślą zapisaną na papierze, a następnie zniknął między domkami. Po kilku minutach Jinyoung zadecydował, że nie ma sensu marnować czasu i w mroku kończącego się dnia skierował się na umówione miejsce. Zaobserwował, jak w ostatnim czasie poprawił się jego zmysł orientacji, bo wystarczyło aby Jackson nakierował go kilkoma słowami, a ten wiedział już, gdzie iść.

Przysiadł w końcu na zwalonym pniu i upewniwszy się, że znowu nie natknie się na jego lokatora, czekał na rozwój wydarzeń. Na kartce, którą Jackson miał podrzucić Jaebeomowi, wyznaczony czas mijał za godzinę, ale doskonale wiedział, że oboje będą tu sporo wcześniej. Ich lokacja była oddalona od obozu blisko pięć minut drogi, wystarczająco aby nie ściągnąć nikogo niepożądanego, ale też nie za daleko, by powrót nie zajął im zbyt wiele czasu.

Po kolejnych dziesięciu minutach usłyszał kroki i instynktownie się podniósł, szybko jednak się zorientował, że to tylko Jackson. Całe szczęście, nawet mimo kończącej się pory deszczowej, niebo było bezchmurne i blask ubywającego księżyca oświetlał ich polanę. Pozostało tylko wszystko przygotować i czekać na Jaebeoma oraz inscenizację ich życia.

\- Na czym dokładnie ma polegać twój plan? - spytał, mając w głowie tylko enigamtyczne wyjaśnienie, jakie pozostawił chłopakowi.

\- Ty będziesz musiał tylko udawać przerażonego - wyjaśnił Jackson, wiążąc znajomo wyglądające liny.

\- Jeżeli mi nie powiesz co robimy, nie będę musiał udawać - dodał, posłusznie wyciągając dłonie aby Jackson mógł je związać. - Nie tak ciasno. Mam tylko sprawiać pozory, a nie stracić czucie w rękach.

Brunet raz jeszcze sprawdził wiązanie, a następnie zadowolony ze swojej pracy odszedł w inne miejsce. W porę Jinyoung zauważył jak ten wyjmuje cudem zdobyty pistolet i musiał się aż cofnąć z zaskoczenia.

\- Co? - spytał Jackson widząc jego reakcję. - Ach, to. Twój ufny przyjaciel zasnął, a chłopak poszedł wziąć prysznic. Nawet dziecko by sobie poradziło z obrabowaniem ich.

Cofnął się kilka kroków, skrywając się w cieniu drzewa sandałowego, wyciągnął przed siebie rękę i udał, że celuje. Jinyoung wolał się nie zastanawiać, kiedy ten ostatni raz trzymał w dłoniach podobną broń oraz jak mu szło obchodzenie się z nią.

\- Jak na udawanie bardzo poważnie to wziąłeś - zauważył.

\- Oczywiście - zgodził się. - W przeciwnym razie twój chłopak by nam nie uwierzył. A jeśli o nim mowa, gdzie on jeszcze jest i czemu go nie ma tutaj? Farbuje odrosty w tym kiblu czy jak?

Minęło jeszcze kilka dobrych minut, w czasie których Jackson musiał spacerować dookoła i sprawiać pozory na wypadek wcześniejszego przyjścia, dopóki faktycznie nie usłyszeli kroków, a następnie nie zjawił się Jaebeom. Widać było, że nic nie rozumie, dopóki w półmroku nie dojrzał związanego chłopaka i stojącego nad nim znajomego oprawcy.

\- Co, do cholery? - mruknął.

Jackson nie takiej reakcji się spodziewał, ale postanowił, że nie da po sobie poznać urazy. Był przekonany, że już na samym początku Jaebeom będzie błagał o wypuszczenie Jinyounga, tymczasem ten zachowywał się, jakby przyłapał młodszego brata w trakcie wcielania w życie planu tak żałosnego, jak cała jego osoba. Może pomylił się co do obu chłopaków. Ciekawe co by było, gdyby do czynienia od początku miał z Jaebeomem.

\- Co wy odwalacie?

\- Myślałem, że to będzie oczywiste - podjął Jackson. - Raczej jak się widzi swojego chłopaka, na dodatek związanego, z ostrzem praktycznie przyłożonym do krtani, jest się odrobinę milszym dla osoby, która to ostrze trzyma.

Jinyoung dobrze znał ten ton. Chociaż kiedyś Jackson zwykł wypowiadać o połowę słów mniej, sposób, w jaki mówił, był powodem, dla którego wtedy postanowił mu być posłuszny. Na Jaebeomie widocznie też zrobiło to jakieś wrażenie, bo z lekka uniósł brew i nie odpowiedział. Nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na fakt, że Jackson żadnego noża nie trzymał, bo cała ta sytuacja już wystarczająco go zaintrygowała.

\- Przecież nie mogłeś mnie tu zaciągnąć tylko po to, żeby teraz go zabić - słusznie założył.

Jakby chcąc udowodnić mu, że się myli, odsunął się od Jinyounga. Chłopak nie rozumiał o co mu chodzi i zdał sobie z tego sprawę dopiero wtedy, gdy za sobą usłyszał dźwięk odbezpieczania broni. Na ten odgłos również Jaebeom odskoczył i wtedy już wiedział, że stąpa po cienkim lodzie.

\- Masz rację. Nie po to, żeby zabić jego. Tylko jednego z was.

Wyprany z emocji głos Jacksona nie poniósł się echem, a mimo to przez chwilę odbijał się w ich głowach. Jinyoung cieszył się, że Jackson zdecydował się nie zdradzać mu za wiele szczegółów, bo był słabym aktorem, a dzięki temu nawet nie musiał udawać strachu. Nie miał pojęcia, jak daleko się posunie, ale wiedział, że jeżeli to pójdzie tak dalej, będzie musiał przerwać całe przedstawienie.

\- Nie zrobisz tego. Nie możesz - zaczął Jaebeom, bardziej jednak starając się przekonać siebie, niż kogokolwiek innego.

\- Jesteś tego pewien? Nie wiesz co przeszedłem. Nie wiesz co on - tutaj, dla podkreślenia efektu, wskazał na Jinyounga lufą pistoletu aż chłopak się wzdrygnął - w ciągu tego czasu mi zrobił. Nie wiesz co cała ta wyspa mi zrobiła. Mogę przysiądz, że dzięki mnie i tobie będzie teraz łatwiej. Nie chcesz przeżywać tego czego ja, hyung. Nikt nie jest w stanie tego przeżyć.

Chociaż zapewnił, że to tylko gra, Jinyoung nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, że każde jego słowo było absolutnie prawdziwe. W każdym przepełnionym zdaniu wyczuł jego prawdziwą cząstkę i doskonale wiedział, że choć mówił to tylko na potrzeby zrobienia lepszego efektu, jego słowa pochodziły prosto z serca. Pierwszy raz od dawna mówił otwarcie o takich rzeczach i fakt, że mógł skryć się za maską, widocznie mu pomagał.

\- Będę liczył do trzech, żebyś mógł się zastanowić, czy wolisz żyć w spokoju, czy cierpieć w każdym momencie swojego życia już do samego końca. Raz.

Jaebeom od razu przeniósł wzrok na Jinyounga. W tym jednym spojrzeniu były zawarte dziesiątki pytań, od "czy on mówi prawdę?" po "co powinienem zrobić?". Uważał to za niesamowite szaleństwo i trzeba było mu przyznać rację. Nie po to tak się starał aby teraz stracić Jinyounga ofiarą wywodów jakiegoś świra, który przez wydarzenia z przeszłości stracił rozum. Ale nawet mimo tego, że wydawał się być niepoczytalny, w jego słowach była jakaś racja. I tylko dlatego Jaebeom wiedział, że musi coś zrobić.

Wystąpił o krok do przodu w momencie, w którym Jackson doliczył do dwóch i nie spodziewał się, że na tym odliczanie się zakończy.

\- Obiecałeś, że nikomu nie zrobisz krzywdy - warknął Jinyoung w tym samym momencie podrywając się na równe nogi i zapominając nawet o krępujących jego kostki i nadgarstki więzach.

Jego wrzask zagłuszył odgłos wystrzału, a następnie na ziemię dwa ciała upadły w tym samym czasie.


	20. Chapter 20

\- Obiecałeś mi! Obiecałeś, że go nie zabijesz!

Jackson odrzucił broń i nic nie powiedział. Widząc, że roztrzęsiony chłopak nie jest w stanie nic zrobić, sam musiał do niego podejść i rozwiązać krępujące go liny. Chciał już tylko umyć od tego raz na zawsze ręce i wszystko zakończyć. Przysiadł na pniu, a gdy tylko Jinyoung zrozumiał, że jest wolny, potykając się podszedł do chłopaka kilka metrów dalej.

Nie znał się na ranach postrzałowych, a jedyne, co wiedział, to że Jaebeom od liceum panicznie bał się broni. Nie przeszkadzało mu gdy Youngjae zostawiał ją gdzie popadło, ale jeżeli chodziło o strzelnicę, wiedział, że jego noga nigdy więcej tam nie postanie. Czy przeczuwał, że kiedyś znajdzie się w podobnej sytuacji?

\- Jaebeom - szepnął, widząc, że chłopak ciężko oddycha i zaraz zemdleje, jeśli nie z bólu ani utraty krwi, to ze stresu. - Zostań ze mną. Wrócimy do obozu, tak? Tam się tobą zajmą, nic ci nie będzie.

Nie słyszał odpowiedzi chłopaka i sam nie wiedział, co o tym sądzić. Najdelikatniej jak tylko potrafił, uważając na postrzelone udo, w połowie go podnosząc, a w połowie ciągnąc za sobą, skierował się w stronę, z której tutaj przyszli. Nawet nie odwrócił się by spojrzeć na Jacksona. Przyjdzie moment na rozmowę z nim.

Widoku przerażonego wyrazu wszystkich obecnych po powrocie chyba nigdy nie zapomni. W pierwszej kolejności natknęli się na Marka, który przed wejściem popijał gorącą herbatę. Wstając, o mało się nią nie oblał, gdy przypadkiem uderzył kolanem w stół. Od razu zaprowadził go do głównego budynku, a stamtąd do wewnętrznego skrzydła szpitalnego. Wymagało to zbudzenia połowy jednostki, zwłaszcza tej odpowiedzialnej za wyciąganie kul i zszywanie ran, ale wszyscy wiedzieli, że sytuacja tego wymagała. Nikt nie spodziewał się, że ranni zostaną cywile, na dodatek w tak niespodziewanym momencie.

Gdy tylko w sztucznym świetle zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak przerażająco wyglądają ich jasne dłonie i ubrania poznaczone krwią, kolana się pod nim ugięły. Sam nie wiedział, czy to już do niego dotarło, czy jeszcze nie, dlatego nie protestował, gdy Mark wyprowadzał go na zewnątrz. Zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że szpitalne światło jest jedną z najbardziej stresujących rzeczy, od razu zawrócił do własnego domku. Tam zostawił Jinyounga na bujanym fotelu pod oknem, a sam, stale go obserwując, zaczął przetrząsać szafkę w poszukiwaniu ziół.

\- Co się tam stało? - wypalił Mark, nadal nie rozumiejąc, w jakich okolicznościach i kiedy do tego w ogóle doszło. Jeszcze przed godziną, jakby się zdawało, rozmawiał z Youngjae i Jaebeomem, dopóki ci nie zapowiedzieli, że idą odpocząć.

Jinyoung nie wiedział, czy powinien o tym mówić. Wiedział, że to stawiało Jacksona w fatalnym świetle, a po tym wszystkim nie mógł go tak po prostu wkopać, nawet jeśli skrzywdził jego chłopaka. Gdyby nie Jackson, pewnie nawet nie dożyłby tego momentu. Niepoczytalność tutaj również nie była dobrym wyjaśnieniem, zwłaszcza, że Jackson wcale nie wydawał się być tak nieświadomy swoich czynów. Wręcz przeciwnie, miał pewność, że ten doskonale wiedział, co robił. Powiedzenie, że ukradł broń, a następnie postrzelił niewinnego chłopaka na wyspie pełnej policji, wojska i śledczych, nie było czymś, co mógł zrobić swojemu prawie przyjacielowi.

Mark kucnął naprzeciw niego i przykrył jego trzęsące się dłonie własnymi. Spojrzał w jego oczy, a im dłużej się w nie wpatrywał, wydawało mu się, że jest spokojniejszy. Coś podpowiadało mu, że Mark, mimo wysokiego stanowiska, jest tutaj najbardziej godny zaufania. W końcu jeszcze niedawno był jednym z nich, zwyczajnym chłopakiem, którego nagle powołali na służbę, a następnie kazali zająć się całą jednostką.

I co najważniejsze - najlepiej tutaj znał Jacksona. Nie tego, który próbował zmienić świat swoimi brutalnymi metodami, ale takiego, jakim był wcześniej. Wiedział, co kryło się pod tą maską nienawiści i obojętności, a na dodatek nie chciałby aby stało się mu coś złego. Jeżeli Jinyoung był w stanie dochować sekretów, to Mark, któremu przecież na nim zależało, tym bardziej.

Nawet jeżeli już wiedział, że chce się przyznać, kompletnie nie wiedział, jak ująć to w słowa. Bo co mógł powiedzieć? Że wymyślili plan, dzięki któremu dowiedzą się, jak Jaebeom godny jest zaufania i będą mieć pewność, że nie postąpi jak Mark? Teraz to wszystko nie miało sensu. Rozumiał już, że choć była w tym zasługa Tuana, to Jackson również nie pozostawał bez winy. Nierozsądnym było zrzucanie wszystkiego na jedną stronę, skoro druga także przyłożyła rękę do rozwoju konfliktu. Jinyoung nie powinien był zgadzać się z nim w stu procentach, zwłaszcza po tym jak poznał Marka, który okazał się być ucieleśnieniem niesprawiedliwości na wyspie.

\- Rodzinne porachunki wymknęły się spod kontroli - wyjaśnił, nie wiedząc, czy coś to Markowi uświadomi.

\- Ktoś jeszcze z wami był?

Naturalnie. Sam sprawca. Choć Jinyoung chciał to powiedzieć, coś kazało mu trzymać język za zębami. Nie miał pojęcia, jak na to zareaguje Mark. Liczył, że jeżeli poprosi go o dyskrecję, pewnie nawet sam Jackson nie dowie się, iż został wydany. Problem polegał jednak nie na dotrzymaniu milczenia, a tym, co ta informacja mogła zmienić. Sytuacja Marka i Jacksona już była bardzo niepewna. Jak drastycznie mogłaby się pogorszyć po czymś takim?

Jackson swoje wycierpiał. Zmienił się, przestał ufać ludziom, pewnie nie był zdolny do miłości. Wiedział, że gdy tylko się przywiąże, straci wszystko jak stało się to dwa lata temu. Może miał słabą psychikę, może kochał za bardzo, a może był to tylko wierzchołek góry lodowej. Tak czy inaczej, to nie do Jinyounga należała decyzja o znienawidzeniu lub odpuszczeniu Jacksonowi. On podejmie ją dopiero w momencie, w którym pozna stan zdrowia Jaebeoma. Mark musiał ustalić własne kryteria.

\- Poszedłem tam z Jacksonem. Rozmawialiśmy, ale przeczuwaliśmy, że w pewnym momencie ktoś do nas przyjdzie. Wtedy zjawił się Jaebeom, zakradł się i Jackson--

\- Jackson go postrzelił? - skończył za niego, tym samym nie każąc chłopakowi mówić tego na głos.

Jinyoung skinął głową. Mark odwrócił wzrok i niezauważalne mocniej ścisnął jego dłonie. Teraz to one się trzęsły, choć Tuan starał się powstrzymać to z całej siły.

\- Przepraszam cię za niego, Jinyoung. Naprawdę przepraszam.

Park początkowo go nie zrozumiał. Spodziewał się różnych reakcji i początkowe milczenie oraz zawahanie odpowiadały jego wyobrażeniom. Myślał, że cały jego świat się zawali, a Jackson faktycznie w jego życiu nie będzie już znaczył nic, tak, jak tego pragnął. Na pewno nie podejrzewał, że Mark będzie go przepraszał, na dodatek nie w swoim imieniu. Zupełnie tak, jakby nadal uważał się za osobę odpowiedzialną za Jacksona, kogoś, czyje zdanie było równoważne z jego. Jinyoung nie miał prawa wtrącać się w ich życie. Ale czy nie lepiej było odpuścić?

\- To... w porządku, Mark, nie masz za co przepraszać. To nie jest twoja wina.

\- Nie moja - przyznał - ale na wypadek, gdyby Jackson nie chciał tego zrobić samemu. Nie miej mu tego za złe, to wcale nie dlatego, że nie czuje się winny. Wręcz przeciwnie. Sumienie zabije go od środka.

\- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć?

Mark zawahał się. Jego słowa faktycznie mogły brzmieć nieprawdopodobnie, choć on najlepiej wiedział, że mówi prawdę. 

\- Czuję to - wyznał. - Znam go i wiem, że tak naprawdę się nie zmienił. Wciąż jest tą samą osobą.

Po tym oboje jak na wznak odwrócili spojrzenie, Mark spuszczając głowę, a Jinyoung spoglądając w stronę nieba widocznego przez otwarte drzwi. Przez krótką chwilę nawet się nie poruszyli, dopóki Tuan nie wstał, zmuszony gwizdaniem czajnika. Do przygotowanych wcześniej szklanek wsypał suszone zioła i Jinyoung miał tylko nadzieję, że to melisa albo nawet coś mocniejszego. Po tym zgodnie przeszli na taras i bez słowa oglądali spokojne morze, w którego toni odbijał się blask księżyca za drzewami. Musieli przyznać - dawno nie czuli się tak puści i opuszczeni.

W pewnym momencie stracili poczucie czasu. Mogło minąć kilkanaście minut czy kilka godzin, a oni nie zwróciliby na to uwagi. Dopiero gdy ktoś przybył do nich z wiadomością, że z Jaebeomem wszystko w porządku, Jinyoung zdołał odetchnąć z ulgą.

\- Dokąd idziesz? - spytał Mark, widząc, że towarzysz momentalnie wstaje z miejsca. - Jest zmęczony, pewnie będzie spał. Nie chcesz zrobić tego samego?

\- Zrobię - odrzekł, dopijając herbatę. - Ale najpierw chcę się z nim zobaczyć.

Chociaż za pierwszym razem Jinyoung do części szpitalnej dostał się nieświadomie i przez zaciemnienie umysłu mało co pamiętał, potrafił odwzorować drogę i trafić tam bez niczyjej pomocy. Na miejscu uśmiechnął się do obecnej pielęgniarki i musiał przyznać, że wcale nie był to wymuszony uśmiech, a następnie kobieta zostawiła go samego przy chłopaku, bez żadnych pytań, jakby wszystko już wiedziała.

Od razu zajął miejsce obok i sięgnął po spoczywającą bezwładnie dłoń Jaebeoma. Nie potrafił opisać tego, jak beznadziejnie się czuł. To była jego wina, że zgodził się na pomysł Jacksona, chociaż nie mógł się spodziewać, że chłopak straci nad sobą panowanie. Chociaż Jaebeomowi nic nie groziło, a sen, w jaki zapadł, był tylko trochę podtrzymywany przez leki, on nadal czuł się winny. Nie chciał aby ten w ogóle cierpiał, a już w szczególności z tak głupiego powodu.

Dlaczego w ogóle się na to zgodził? Przecież Jaebeom to nie Mark. Nigdy by go nie zostawił, zresztą pewnie nawet nie miałby ku temu okazji. Rok rozłąki był idealnym testem, który chłopak zdał najlepiej, jak mógł. On również nie miał w sobie nic z Jacksona i gdyby tylko znalazł się w podobnej sytuacji, znalazłby jakieś wyjście. Za bardzo kochał Jaebeoma by pozwolić mu odejść, niezależnie od tego, co by między nimi się wydarzyło.

Dlatego w tym momencie miał niezbity dowód na miłość chłopaka. To byłoby zbyt brutalne i egoistyczne z jego strony gdyby chciał ją kwestionować. Pozostawało jeszcze wyjaśnić chłopakowi, że nie był wtedy sobą, ale teraz zaczynał rozumieć, po co to wszystko przeszedł. Jeśli nie zabiły go uroki tropikalnej wyspy, nie zrobią tego jakieś szczątki samotności na jego myśli. Nie da się złamać po tym co miało miejsce wcześniej.

Niedługo bezpiecznie wrócą do domu. Szybko powróci do siebie, wróci do pracy, spotka przyjaciół, a wszystko będzie tak, jak być powinno. Ciekawe jak wyglądało życie Yugyeoma? Czy w ciągu tego roku coś się zmieniło? Ich ponowne spotkanie na pewno będzie różne od wszystkich poprzednich. Może - ale tylko może - nawet nie będzie miał ochoty go zabić gdy tylko ten zjawi się w drzwiach.

Nie chciał, aby wszystko było jak dawniej. Chciał żeby było zwyczajnie dobrze. Tą jedną rzecz wiedział na pewno; nic już nie będzie takie samo.


	21. Chapter 21

Jinyoung nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że zasnął, dopóki popołudniu nie obudził się z niesamowitym uczuciem duszności i twarzą wtuloną w miękki materiał. Gdy tylko otworzył oczy, zorientował się, że Jaebeom od dawna musiał już nie spać, a gdy tylko zobaczył, w jak niewygodnej pozycji jego chłopak łamie sobie kręgosłup chcąc dodać mu otuchy, zdecydował się zrobić mu miejsce obok siebie. Dopiero wtedy na swoich łopatkach poczuł silny uścisk, który gdyby tylko był odrobinę lżejszy mógłby sprawić, że Jinyoung ponownie zniknie na wieczność.

\- Wyspałeś się? - mruknął, wpatrując się w jasny sufit.

\- Żartujesz? - szepnął Jinyoung, nadal nie do końca rozbudzony. - W nocy zostałeś postrzelony, pół obozu męczyło się nad wyciągnięciem kuli z twojej nogi, a ty się mnie pytasz, czy się wyspałem?

Jaebeom tylko zaśmiał się krótko. Spodziewali się, że gdy tylko sytuacja pozwoli im na opuszczenie wyspy, wszystko się uspokoi. Nikt nie pytał o wczorajszą noc, dlatego Jinyoung mógł z ulgą odetchnąć. Nie podejrzewał tylko, że wczesnym wieczorem na prośbę Marka wezwani zostaną ponownie do głównego budynku, gdzie w pachnącym kawą pokoju na sofie zarzuconej zdartym kocem mieli ostatni raz wszystko wyjaśnić.

Nie spodobał mu się fakt, że na zrobionym z palet stoliku odnalazł kilka stosów dokumentów. Dopiero po czasie zorientował się, że w kącie pokoju do czynienia mają z jeszcze jedną osobą i już wiedział, że będzie to najcięższe przesłuchanie w jego życiu.

\- O czym będziemy rozmawiać? - podjął Jaebeom, spokojnie zajmując miejsce na przeciwko Marka po drugiej stronie stołu. - Dowiemy się w końcu czegoś?

\- Obawiam się, że tak - odrzekł Tuan sięgając po jedno z kser.

Żadnemu nie spodobał się fakt, że użył zwrotu "obawiam się". Pytania, które zadawali sobie od samego początku, nareszcie mogły znaleźć odpowiedzi. Nie było tylko powiedziane, że były to wiadomości, jakie chcieli usłyszeć.

Na pierwszy ogień wzięli powód, dla którego Jinyoung znalazł się na wyspie. Nie codziennie zdarza się, że zwyczajny, niepowiązany z żadną sprawą chłopak zostaje porwany i wywieziony na wyspę, po której drugiej stronie znajduje się stacja badawcza. Nikt z jej załogi - czy to naukowcy, czy grupa wojskowa, czy ludność bardziej cywilna, bez której funkcjonowanie stacji nie byłoby możliwe - nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że oprócz nich znajduje się tutaj ktoś inny.

Tuan posłużył się swoją pomocą naukową, obecnym jednak nie umknął przy tym fakt, iż trzęsły mu się dłonie. Tym razem jednak nie było to wywołane przez strach czy niedowierzanie, jak miało to miejsce dzień wcześniej. Mark był zwyczajnie na skraju furii. Jedno nieodpowiednie słowo, a złość, która przez niego przemawiała, musiałaby ujrzeć światło dzienne. Nie wiedzieli, dlaczego tak się denerwował, ale widocznie miał ku temu powody. Musiał czuć się oszukany i wystawiony, nie pierwszy zresztą raz. Kolejny raz miał dość pracy tutaj.

\- Musicie wiedzieć, że chociaż pilnowałem porządku - zaczął, a jego głos pełen był kpiny - tak naprawdę nie miałem pojęcia o tym, co się tutaj działo. Dostawałem raporty, rozsyłałem je, czasem szyfrowałem, a mimo to, nie miałem pojęcia co działo się za moimi plecami. Nie bez powodu ta jednostka miała być zamknięta, a fakt, że nadal funkcjonuje, jest wbrew prawu i naturze.

Jaebeom i Jinyoung wymienili krótkie spojrzenie. Nie rozumieli słowa z tego, o czym mówił, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że on czuł się podobnie. Miejsce musiał mieć jakiś spisek i po tym wszystkim niewykluczone, że oni zostali wciągnięci w samo jego centrum.

\- Dzisiaj powiedzieli mi, że zostałeś tutaj ściągnięty aby przeprowadzić na tobie badania, od wytrzymałości na skrajny stres po przystosowanie do zmiany środowiska.

Jinyoung musiał poprosić go, aby powtórzył, bo za pierwszym razem nie mógł uwierzyć, że się nie przesłyszał. Dlaczego ktokolwiek miał prawo do porywania go aby zobaczyć, jak po tym zareaguje? Przecież to nie było legalne. Komenda i wszyscy inni, którzy byli w to zamieszani, mieli obowiązek przerwać badania, a jednak, z jakiegoś powodu, wszyscy milczeli. Nikt słowem się nie odezwał, gdy niepełna rodzina została jeszcze bardziej rozbita, a jej członkowie cierpieli oddaleni od siebie tysiące kilometrów. Nikogo nie interesowało, że Jinyoung miał przed sobą świetlaną przyszłość, u boku wymarzonego chłopaka i zawsze blisko siebie godnych zaufania przyjaciół. Nikogo nie obchodziło, że gdy zniknął z ich świata, dla wszystkich to był najcięższy okres w krótkim, dwudziestoparoletnim życiu, a sytuacja ta musiała zostawić piętno na każdym z nich.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że całe to zamieszanie tylko po to, żeby ktoś mógł obserwować mnie z drugiego końca wyspy i zapisywał wszystko, co robiłem? - upewnił się.

Mark tylko skinął głową. Widać było, że nie był z tego zadowolony. Chociaż nie przyłożył ręki do badań, podobno to on wszystkim dowodził, dlatego czuł się współwinny. Na dodatek mieli złe przeczucie, że był to tylko wierzchołek góry lodowej.

\- Był ktoś oprócz mnie? Jak, nie wiem, ludzie w różnym wieku?

\- Oczywiście - potwierdził po chwili, a słowo to z trudem przeszło mu przez gardło. - Młodzi, starzy, blisko około dziesięć osób w różnych częściach wyspy. I z tego co wiem, tylko ty przeżyłeś.

Park aż zachłysnął się powietrzem. Więc ten człowiek, którego zabił na zlecenie Jacksona, dostał się tutaj z takiego samego powodu jak on. Możliwe, że też odebrali go rodzinie, a gdy już stracił zmysły, poderżnięcie mu gardła było dla niego największym ułaskawieniem.

Pozostawało tylko pytanie - czy jeżeli tak bacznie go obserwowali, wiedzieli o zbrodni, jakiej się dopuścił?

\- Ale dlaczego akurat on? - wtrącił Jaebeom, przywracając go na ziemię.

\- Z tego co mi wiadomo, nie bez powodu dostałeś zwolnienie warunkowe po kilkunastu miesiącach służby - wypalił Mark, próbując odszyfrować coś z kolejnych dokumentów.

Już wtedy wiedzieli. Kiedy Jinyoung był przekonany, że wreszcie los się do niego uśmiechnął, a on zdoła odpocząć, była to tylko zapowiedź przyszłych wydarzeń. Nic nie było robione z myślą o nich i wszystko zmierzało do momentu, w którym stał się ich obiektem badań.

\- Właśnie tak. Nigdy, przenigdy nie ufaj w żadnej sprawie dotyczącej ułatwienia służby.

Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że Jackson odezwał się pierwszy raz odkąd tutaj weszli. Do tej pory milczał, słuchając tylko co mieli do powiedzenia, aż w końcu zdecydował się przypomnieć o swojej obecności. Momentalnie wszystkie spojrzenia przeniosły się na niego, a on, niewzruszony, sięgnął po puszkę Pepsi pod stołem.

\- Liczysz, że dowiesz się czegoś nowego, a potem kończysz na jakimś zadupiu na środku morza - skwitował.

\- Jackson, możemy o tym porozmawiać później? - uciął Mark.

Widocznie nie miał ochoty na kłótnię z nim. Wystarczyło, że z równowagi wyprowadzały go już te wszystkie kłamstwa, z którymi musiał żyć w nieświadomości. Zdecydowanie nie uważał, że kłótnia ze swoim byłym będzie na miejscu, zwłaszcza w momencie, w którym musieli raz na zawsze postawić sprawę jasno i spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy można z tym cokolwiek zrobić. Działali nielegalnie, ale podobno dostali zezwolenie, ciężko nam będzie negocjować. Najprościej będzie zwyczajnie odpuścić, bo jeśli tylko spróbujemy powiedzieć coś w tej sprawie, podejrzewam, że wtedy my będziemy w gorszej sytuacji.

Mówiąc w drugiej osobie, Mark zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie tylko oni zostali poszkodowani. Ostatecznie on również nie zgadzał się na pracę na takich warunkach. Nie spodziewał się, że - wedle ich życzenia - sprowadzając tam Jacksona, zmuszony będzie żyć ze świadomością, iż ten wybrał mieszkanie w lesie niż z nim. A wszystko to tylko dlatego, że zechciała tak agencja. Czy istniała jeszcze jakaś sprawiedliwość dla nich?

\- Nikogo tutaj nie interesuje, czy zniszczą ci życie, czy nie. Dosłownie nikogo, z oficerem na czele.

Mark ciężko wypuścił powietrze, ale nic nie powiedział. Wiedział, że nie może stracić równowagi, w przeciwnym razie mogłoby się to skończyć dla niego jeszcze gorzej. Już teraz nie byli w przyjaznych stosunkach, po wczorajszym incydencie Mark nie wiedział nawet, czy jeszcze będzie w stanie Jacksona tolerować, o szacunku nie wspominając.

\- Jak widać znaleźli jeszcze jeden powód żeby cię tu przywieźć - zwrócił się do Jinyounga, panując w jakiś sposób nad roznoszącymi go nerwami. - Nie jestem pewien, czy powinienem o tym mówić otwarcie. To może być niemały szok. Wiesz o czym mówię, Jinyoung.

Wspomniany skrzyżował z nim spojrzenie. Początkowo nie rozumiał, o czym Tuan mógł mówić. Sądził, że został wybrany, bo akurat o tej godzinie wyszedł na ulicę. Im dużej jednak spoglądał w jego spokojne oczy, miał pewne podejrzenia co do tego, dlaczego znalazł się na tym miejscu. Uważał, że to już nic dla niego nie znaczyło. Sprawa zamknięta, brak dowodów, wyrok ułaskawiający. Obiecali mu wtedy, że nigdy więcej nie będą o tym wspominać. Jeśli chodziło o tą sytuację, o której myślał, należało mu się coś więcej niż przeprosiny.

Po chwili poczuł na swojej dłoni czyjś dotyk i bez patrzenia mógł się domyślić, że Jaebeom niepokoił się tak, jak on. Pozwolił mu spleść z nim palce, a potem z uwagą przyglądał się, jak Jackson bierze pierwszy z góry dokument.

Jego ekspresja w trakcie czytania co i rusz zmieniała się, nieznacznie, ale jak na niego bardzo widocznie. Tylko oczy pozostawały zimne i skupione jak podczas polowania, uważnie śledząc tekst. W końcu, gdy wszystko już stało się jasne, odrzucił kartkę i sucho się zaśmiał. Jinyoung wiedział, że nie wróży to nic dobrego.

\- No proszę, Junior. Nie spodziewałem się, że robiłeś takie rzeczy. Rok żyłem w nieświadomości, wyzywając cię od mieszczuchów. Zwracam honor, naprawdę. I to za plecami własnego chłopaka? Jestem pod wrażeniem.

Jaebeom spoglądał to na niego, to na Parka. Nadal trzymał jego dłoń, ale wyraz miał poważny, napięty. Przypominał dawnego, chłodnego siebie i Jinyoung sam nie wiedział, czy w tym przypadku dla niego to lepiej, czy tylko gorzej.

\- Nie chcesz się przyznać? Przecież teraz to już wszystko jedno dla ciebie. Było, minęło. Możesz powiedzieć.

\- Jinyoung, o czym on mówi? - spytał chłopak, zaczynając się denerwować.

Teraz nie miał już wątpliwości o co chodziło. Nie bez powodu trzymał to w sekrecie tyle lat aby teraz nagle wszystko się wydało. A nawet jeśli chciał kiedyś powiedzieć Jaebeomowi prawdę, to na pewno nie w taki sposób.

Park westchnął głęboko. Teraz naprawdę chciał to mieć za sobą. Jeżeli ich związek to przeżyje, znaczy to tylko tyle, że naprawdę byli sobie pisani.

\- Kiedyś w liceum... dawno temu, w sumie kiedy jeszcze ze sobą nie byliśmy, zdarzało mi się jeździć ze znajomymi na akcje. Byłem dwa, może trzy razy, starsi dilowali, a ja tylko liczyłem pieniądze na tylnym siedzeniu, naprawdę.

Jaebeom zmarszczył brwi. Nie było to coś, czego by się po nim spodziewał, ale zdecydowanie nie miał powodów do złości. Tak długo póki towar był czysty, wiedział, że ćpuni sami robili sobie krzywdę, a jego chłopak wcale nie wtrącił ich od razu do grobu. To też był sposób na dorabianie, zwłaszcza w czasach, kiedy dla osoby w jego wieku było to ciężkie. Prawdę mówiąc, spodziewał się czegoś gorszego.

\- Jackson ma rację. Było, minęło.

\- On się jeszcze nie rozkręcił - przyznał chłopak. - Czekaj na najlepsze.

Jinyoung rzucił mu spojrzenie spode łba. Dlaczego go do tego zmuszał? Czy nie widział, że było to dla niego wystarczająco trudne?

\- Raz, tylko raz w życiu trzymałem broń.

\- Ale nikogo nie zabiłeś, prawda? - upewnił się Jaebeom.

Wymowna cisza była najdokładniejszą odpowiedzią.

Z trudem powstrzymywał łzy, wiedząc, że to nadal nie było wszystko. Ale nie był w stanie tego powiedzieć Jaebeomowi. Chyba wolałby wbić mu nóż prosto w serce, bo to przynajmniej ich obu bolałoby mniej. Gdy tylko dowiedział się, kim była jego ofiara, tygodniami nie mógł spać. To był wypadek, który kosztował kogoś życie - na dodatek życie kogoś mu znajomego.

\- Jaebeom, proszę, nie znienawidź mnie - szepnął, teraz nawet nie starając się wstrzymać płaczu.

\- Na litość boską, po prostu to powiedz - ponaglił go Jackson.

\- To była twoja matka.

Jinyoung zorientował się, że nie on jeden wpatruje się w nicość. Gdy poczuł, jak Jaebeom puszcza jego dłoń, miał wrażenie, iż cały jego świat właśnie się zawalił.


	22. Chapter 22

Dla Jinyounga przesłuchanie skończyło się o wiele wcześniej.

Długo nie mógł dojść do siebie. Opuścił pomieszczenie na kilka minut po Jaebeomie i nawet nie wiedział, gdzie chce iść. To było dla niego za wiele. Wtedy winy za nieumyślne spowodowanie śmierci nikt nie wziął, bo w końcu to tylko grupa nieodpowiedzialnych dzieciaków, których nigdy nie złapano. Nawet nie mieli pewności czyja to kula, bo tylko jeden Jinyoung widział jak z jego powodu matka jego chłopaka upada na chodnik bez życia. Wmówił sobie, że to nie jego wina, tylko dlatego, aby mógł wrócić do codziennego życia. Nawet w trakcie pogrzebu, ocierając niechciane łzy Jaebeoma, nie powiedział na ten temat ani słowa.

Wolał myśleć, że nie był mordercą, bo tak było łatwiej. To cudza kula i cudza wina. Przecież on trafił w asfalt, czyż nie tak?

Po pewnym czasie znalazł go Youngjae, który jeszcze nie wiedział, co wydarzyło się w budynku. Wtedy powiedział mu, że Mark ma do niego jeszcze jedną prośbę i bez słowa pozwolił się tam zaprowadzić.

Ku jego zdziwieniu, nie weszli do pomieszczenia, w którym do porozumienia próbował dojść Mark z Jacksonem, ale do pokoju na przeciwko. Przypominał mu małą bazę, z której wysłał wiadomość na komisariat, tyle że ta była o wiele bardziej zaawansowana. W końcu przyjaciel posadził go przed jednym z ekranów, na którym po chwili wyświetlił się obraz nadawany na żywo z drugiego pokoju.

\- Dlaczego Mark chciał abyśmy go podglądali? - spytał, gdy już zdołał opanować swój głos.

Youngjae podsunął sobie krzesło, a następnie włączył również głośnik.

\- Mówił, że ma coś ważnego do powiedzenia i twierdzi, że Jackson będzie bardziej otwarty jeśli będą sami. Skoro nie możemy być tam, musimy sobie jakoś radzić.

Gdy przyjrzał się ekranowi, wydawało mu się, że nawet na moment nie opuścili pokoju. Mark nadal odczytywał dokumenty, natomiast Jackson w cieniu obracał w dłoniach zawleczkę. Ciężko było ustalić, kto z nich zbierał myśli, a który marzył tylko o opuszczeniu pokoju. Nie zastanawiał się nawet nad tym, jakim cudem Jackson zgodził się na rozmowę, bo wiedział, że i tak nigdy się nie domyśli.

\- Pamiętasz to pomieszczenie, prawda? - spytał Wang, rozglądając się z pogardą dookoła. - Tutaj wszystko się skończyło. Jeśli chcesz mi coś powiedzieć, streszczaj się. Wydawało mi się, że wszystko zostało powiedziane ostatnio.

\- Jackson. - Dłoń chłopaka drgnęła nieznacznie, jakby chciał ją położyć na ramieniu towarzysza. - Ile razy mam cię jeszcze za to przepraszać?

\- Wystarczyłoby raz, ale szczerze - uznał, mierząc Tuana wzrokiem.

Mieli jakieś pojęcie o tym, co wydarzyło się przed dwoma laty w ich życiu, a mimo tego nie mogli pojąć, dlaczego ta dwójka tak się poróżniła. Sądząc po tym, co mówili, kiedyś musieli być w sobie naprawdę zakochani. Aby zniwelować coś takiego nie wystarczyła pojedyncza kłótnia. Tamtego dnia musieli powiedzieć o wiele więcej niż jedno słowo za dużo.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie miałem wyjścia. Musiałem to zrobić. Nie wierzyłem w ani jedno słowo, które do ciebie skierowałem. Myślałem, że się domyślisz o co chodzi. Za bardzo cię kochałem żeby to mogła być prawda, nie myślałeś o tym? Nigdy nie chciałem abyś odchodził z mojego życia - dodał ciszej, jakby nie była to już część usprawiedliwienia, ale cicha obietnica.

\- Skoro tak bardzo mnie kochałeś, to dlaczego praca była ważniejsza? - Jackson odbił piłeczkę bez mrugnięcia okiem. Widać było, że tą słowną potyczkę traktuje jak polowanie, a na tym polu Mark nie miał z nim żadnych szans. - Mogłeś mi powiedzieć, że bardziej zależy ci na posadzie niż na mnie. Zrozumiałbym. To nie pierwszy raz kiedy coś było ważniejsze ode mnie.

Mark nie odpowiedział od razu. Jackson miał trochę racji. Skoro nienawidził tej pracy, tym bardziej nie powinien był podnosić jej do rangi ważniejszej od rodziny i miłości. Naprawdę mogli to rozwiązać inaczej już wtedy. Nic dziwnego, że zraniony Jackson dość miał kłamstw zarówno agencji, jak i własnego chłopaka, który przecież był ich marionetką. Był zaślepiony do tego stopnia, że nawet nie zauważył kiedy stracił to, co było dla niego najważniejsze. Po latach próbował wszystko naprawić, jednak nie było powiedziane, że uda mu się to zrobić.

\- Nie miałem żadnego wyboru, Jackson. Gdybym się nie zgodził--

\- To co? - wciął się brunet. - Przecież wiedziałeś, że nie boję się brudzić rąk pracą. Wymyśliłbym coś. Mogliśmy razem pracować i zapewnić sobie takie życie, jakie chciałeś. Bez żadnych kłótni, niedopowiedzeń i słów, które padły. Razem mogliśmy mieć wszystko. Dlaczego tego nie zauważyłeś?

\- Tu nie chodziło tylko o pieniądze. Poza tym, dlaczego ty nie walczyłeś o mnie, skoro tak ci zależało? - zirytował się. Widocznie miał dość oskarżania go i wypominania mu wszystkich tych rzeczy, których nie zrobił. Nie on jeden chciał zacząć od nowa. - Jeżeli naprawdę mnie kochałeś, Jackson, a wiem, że tak było, powinieneś był zrozumieć, że nie robię tego bez powodu. Naprawdę nie uznałeś mojego zachowania za podejrzane? Nie widziałeś, że nie byłem tą samą osobą, z którą planowałeś wyjazd?

Kolejna przerwa. Prawdę mówiąc, Jinyoung sądził, że gdy już dojdzie do tej kłótni, będzie wyglądała ona nieco inaczej. Znał temperament Jacksona i przyzwyczaił się też do tego, że nie przebierał w słowach. Tymczasem teraz, wysłuchując wypowiedzi Marka, odpowiadał na nie jak rasowy dyplomata, z większą tylko arogancją.

Zaczął się też zastanawiać, dlaczego Mark kazał im to oglądać. Wyglądało na to, że to rozmowa bardzo prywatna i nikt nie powinien był wiedzieć, że w ogóle do niej doszło. To nie była jego sprawa co między nimi się wydarzyło. Jeżeli tego potrzebowali, mogli porozmawiać w cztery oczy, bez świadków. A może Mark obawiał się, że w pewnym momencie któryś z nich straci nad sobą kontrolę i wtedy przyda się wsparcie?

\- Nigdy ci na mnie nie zależało. Myślisz, że zobaczyłem to dopiero w tamtym momencie?

Mark, sfrustrowany, odwrócił wzrok, a następnie głośno wypuścił powietrze.

\- Jackson, przecież mi na tobie nadal zależy - zapewnił. - Myślisz, że kto zostawiał tam wszystkie nieprzydatne, praktyczne rzeczy na widoku? Myślisz, że dlaczego jakieś drzwi zawsze były otwarte? Czy ty naprawdę sądzisz, że robiłem to z roztrzepania, a nie z troski o ciebie? Wiedziałem nawet, w jakie dni i o której godzinie przychodziłeś.

\- Wyjaśnijmy sobie jedną rzecz - ogłosił Jackson, uderzając lekko w stół dłonią, w której trzymał zawleczkę. - Między nami nie ma i nigdy nic nie było. To chciałeś usłyszeć?

Mało brakowało, a z nerwów i rozpędu Mark przyznałby mu rację. Nawet na ekranie o słabej rozdzielczości mogli dostrzec, jak jego wyraz gwałtownie łagodnieje. Niemal znów powiedziałby coś, czego później na długo by żałował. Nie było wątpliwości co do tego, że myślał zupełnie odwrotnie. Nikt jednak nie wiedział, czy to, co mówił o rzekomych skrywanych głęboko uczuciach Jacksona było prawdą, czy tylko wymysłem zranionego Tuana.

\- Co stało się z tamtym chłopakiem, który nosił mnie na rękach? - spytał ciszej, całkiem już spokojnie. - Który trzymał moją dłoń wieczorami w mieście? Który mówił, że nie zostawi mnie choćby nie wiem co?

Gdy tylko zdołał się pohamować, zdecydował się przypomnieć wspomnienia, do których miał największy sentyment. Pewnie liczył, że dzięki temu Jackson przypomni sobie jak wtedy oboje się czuli i może choć na chwilę zmieni swoje nastawienie. A może starał się samemu sobie dodać otuchy, bo wiedział, że długo nie zdoła się kłócić.

\- Nie potrzebowałeś go dłużej, więc umarł, zapomniany, gdzieś w środku tropikalnego lasu. Nie masz wyrzutów, Tuan? Nie czujesz się winny, że do tego doprowadziłeś?

Mark naprawdę miał ochotę odpowiedzieć mu podobnym komentarzem. Chciał powiedzieć, że on przez cały czas czuł dokładnie to samo. Nawet jemu było ciężej, bo do tego wszystkiego dochodziło jeszcze poczucie winy, że to wszystko stało się przez niego. Nie tylko Jackson jeden cierpiał, bo było oczywiste, że w tym starciu obie strony były skazane na porażkę.

\- W takim razie dlaczego nie chciałeś wrócić do domu? Przecież nic cię tu już nie trzymało. Byłeś wolny. Nie wpadłeś na to, żeby ponownie ułożyć sobie życie z kim innym, z dala od wyspy?

Zimne spojrzenie Jacksona po raz pierwszy spoczęło na swoim rozmówcy i gdy tylko je skrzyżowali, zaskoczony Mark nie spodziewał się, że do tego w końcu dojdzie. Przez cały czas mierzył go oskarżycielskim wzrokiem, a gdy Jackson uczynił to samo, mogło to znaczyć tylko tyle, że ma do powiedzenia coś bardzo ważnego.

\- Nie wracałem, bo ja już nie mam domu.

Teraz to Mark spojrzał na słońce oświetlające ich stolik między drzewami. Jeśli chciał wywołać u niego poczucie winy, wychodziło mu to perfekcyjnie. Mark od początku czuł się winny, chociaż teraz przekroczył chyba jakąś granicę. Chciał żeby choć raz Jackson poczuł to, co towarzyszyło mu przez dwa ostatnie lata. Chciał aby dowiedział się, jak to jest żyć ze świadomością, że na zawsze straciło się osobę, którą się kocha. I to wcale nie dlatego, że umarła szczęśliwe przy jego boku albo odeszła wspólną decyzją, tylko dlatego, że nie mógł postąpić inaczej. Zniknął, bo tak kazał mu zrobić Mark.

\- Jackson--

Brunet podniósł dłoń, dając mu znak, aby nic więcej nie mówił. Nasłuchał się wystarczająco, jednak Mark nie miał zamiaru odpuścić tak łatwo.

\- Wang, choć raz mnie posłuchaj - warknął w końcu, tym samym zwracając jego uwagę. - Nienawidzisz mnie, rozumiem. Masz do tego powody. Ale zrozum to, co próbuję powiedzieć ci od samego początku. Ja cię nadal kocham. Daj mi drugą szansę. Proszę.

Spojrzał na niego z politowaniem, jakby miał zapytać, kim takim był, że zasługiwał na drugą szansę.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że szansę dostaje się od tak? To tak nie działa, Tuan. Przecież dobrze wiesz, że żadna siła tego już nie zmieni. Nie kocham cię. Nie potrzebuję cię.

Ostatni raz Wang obrzucił go przeciągłym spojrzeniem, jakby chcąc mieć pewność, że wszystko zostało powiedziane i żaden z nich nie ma już nic do dodania. Cała ta rozmowa była bezcelowa. Mark wiedział, że nie uda mu się przekonać Jacksona, a mimo to bezowocnie próbował.

W końcu widząc, że to koniec, Jackson wstał, a zaraz potem zrobił to Mark. Gdy zorientował się, że celowo zagradza mu przejście, ich spojrzenie na ułamek sekundy się spotkało. Wyglądało to jak prawdziwe starcie tytanów - z jednej strony desperacja i resztki nadziei, z drugiej nieugiętość podtrzymywana przez urazę z przeszłości - dopóki Mark zdecydował się tego nie przerwać. Nim brunet zdążył zareagować, towarzysz ujął jego twarz i w mgnieniu oka złączył ich usta w ostatnim, pożegnalnym pocałunku.

Jackson zawahał się przez krótki moment, a i tak trwało to o wiele za długo. Na swoich policzkach poczuł łzy chłopaka i miał wrażenie, że jest prawie jak kiedyś. Tylko że "prawie" to było za mało, dlatego wiedział, że musi to przerwać.

Po nie więcej jak dwóch sekundach odsunął się, a następnie wymierzył idealny cios nadal rozkojarzonemu towarzyszowi.

\- Nigdy więcej tego nie rób jeśli nadal chcesz żyć - ostrzegł, oglądając jak ten rozmasowuje szczękę. - Wracam do Hongkongu, rzeczy wyślę ci pocztą. Lepiej żebyś nie próbował wrócić do mojego mieszkania.

Po tym bez słowa go minął i trzasnął tylko drzwiami, a rozbity Mark nie mógł zrobić nic innego jak usiąść i otworzyć kolejną puszkę Pepsi. Tylko to mu pozostało po dawnym związku.

Jinyoung wyłączył podgląd i opuścił pomieszczenie. Jeszcze nie wiedział, czy pójdzie do Marka, czy odszuka Jacksona. Był pewien tylko tego, że nie powinien tego oglądać. Miał zdecydowanie za dużo własnych problemów na głowie.


	23. Chapter 23

Po tym wszystkim Jinyoung miał wrażenie, że znów na swoje życie zaczyna patrzeć od ludzkiej strony. Początkowo sądził, że gdy tylko wyjdzie z lasu, na każdego będzie patrzył niczym na potencjalną ofiarę, a każdy problem porównywał będzie do szkoły przetrwania i hierarchii wśród zwierząt, jak i ludzi. Na początku może faktycznie tak było. Ale potem stało się to wszystko - postrzelenie Jaebeoma, ujawnienie dowodów, kłótnia dawnych kochanków - i jeśli nie chciał stracić zmysłów, musiał zacząć myśleć ponownie jak człowiek.

Nie było to proste. Nie panował nad swoją zmianą postrzegania świata, bo było to od niego silniejsze. Naprawdę cieszył się, że znów jest człowiekiem, ponieważ to mogło oznaczać tylko tyle, że do normalności wróci bez najmniejszego problemu. Pod warunkiem, że będzie miał tylko z kim i do kogo wracać.

Zdecydował, że nie odwiedzi żadnego ze znajomych. Powinien dać im trochę czasu w samotności. Po tym, jak emocje z nich zeszły, było duże prawdopodobieństwo, że uda im się porozmawiać bez nerwów. Sam wiedział, że będzie musiał zrobić to samo, dlatego od razu skierował się do pokoju, w którym mieszkali Jaebeom z Youngjae. Nie od razu wszedł do środka. Wcześniej musiał się zastanowić dobrze, jak przeprowadzić tą rozmowę.

Prawdopodobnie będzie to najcięższa ze wszystkich, które kiedykolwiek przeprowadzili. Nadal nie miał pewności i pewnie nigdy jej nie zdobędzie, że to ewidentnie on był mordercą. Kiedy uciekali, wszyscy byli w ogromnym szoku, a adrenalina sprawiała, że nie zwracali uwagi na nic, od głośnego otoczenia, po krwawiące, nowo otwarte rany. Padło kilka źle wymierzonych strzałów i choć to Jinyoung chciał wziąć w razie czego winę na siebie, moralnie nie zabrał jej nikt. Wszyscy czuli się tak samo źle i tak samo przekonani, że to nigdy nie była ich wina.

Jeden raz wziął udział w akcji z bronią. Jeden. Czy to jakieś fatum, że właśnie wtedy zginęła matka jego chłopaka?

Po tym dla Jaebeoma nastał naprawdę ciężki okres. Nie chciał żyć na rachunku ojca, od razu wynajął własne mieszkanie, a wkrótce później koszty podzielił przez pół z Jinyoungiem. Nigdy nie dowiedział się, co zrobił jego współlokator.

W końcu odrzucił pomysł natychmiastowego wejścia, słysząc, że Jaebeom z kimś rozmawia. Jinyoung przysiadł pod oknem, a następnie słuchał jego wypranego z emocji głosu. Jedyne, co mógł wywnioskować, to że był niesamowicie zmęczony.

Nie słyszał drugiego głosu, co dało mu powód do myślenia, że rozmówcą nie był Youngjae, a - jak miało to miejsce najczęściej - jego brat. Miał cichą nadzieję, że Im nie powie mu wszystkiego. Naprawdę wolałby z Yugyeomem porozmawiać na ten temat na osobności, w cztery oczy i nie przez telefon.

Po pewnym czasie zaczął skupiać się bardziej na słowach chłopaka. Nie podobało mu się to, co słyszał. Jaebeom nie wspomniał nic o tym, co wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni. Co najbardziej do niego dotarło, to jak opowiadał, że jest wykończony. I to nawet już nie fizycznie, bo po lekach przeciwbólowych spał jak zabity, aż nadrobił kilka ostatnich miesięcy. Miał zupełny chaos w głowie. Nie wiedział już, co robić, komu ufać, dokąd iść. Czuł, że długo tego wszystkiego nie utrzyma.

Może powinien to zakończyć.

Jinyoung aż zachłysnął się na to oświadczenie i nie przejmował się, czy ktoś go słyszał. Jak Jaebeom mógłby mu coś takiego zrobić? Zakończenie znajomości było właśnie tym, czego oboje obawiali się najbardziej. Tak bardzo zależało im na tym, aby w końcu odnaleźć drugiego, być w jego towarzystwie i nie zmieniać tego stanu już nigdy. Po tym, co przeszli zwyczajnie nie mogli się rozejść. Cała ta wyspa ich testowała i jak myśleli, udało im się zdać. W ostatnim momencie nie mogli tego zaprzepaścić.

Czy Jaebeomowi naprawdę na nim już nie zależało? Tak bardzo starał się sprawdzić, czy tak właśnie jest. Nie wierzył w taką możliwość i nawet nie chciał się zastanawiać jak wszystko by wyglądało, gdyby faktycznie przestał się dla niego liczyć. Ufał Jaebeomowi i naprawdę chciał mu wierzyć. Od początku uważał, że Jackson się myli. Może jego spotkało coś przykrego, co nie znaczyło, że taki sam scenariusz miał zostać napisany dla Parka. To były dwie kompletnie inne historie, dlatego nie było możliwości, aby zakończyły się w ten sam sposób. To nie na tym polegało.

Faktycznie zrobił coś, co ciężko wybaczyć. Jaebeom musiał jednak zrozumieć, że to był wypadek. Śmiertelny i okrutny, ale nadal nieplanowany. Przecież każdemu zdarzają się pomyłki, czasem drobne, czasem wyższej wagi. Nie byli tutaj po to, aby je sobie wybaczać. Czy Jaebeom nie mógł zrozumieć, że Jinyoung będzie z nim, nawet teraz, aby go wspierać w tym ciężkim dla obu momencie?

On też był zmęczony. Powoli zapominał jak wygląda współczesny świat, a mimo to myśl o powrocie do domu podtrzymywała go na duchu. Gdyby teraz okazało się, że tylko okłamywał się przez cały ten czas, nie byłby w stanie wrócić do normalnego życia. Zresztą, czy w takim przypadku w ogóle by je posiadał?

Nie chciał tego więcej słuchać. Nie chciał wiedzieć, co jeszcze Jaebeom miał do powiedzenia na ten temat, bo obawiał się, że tego nie zniesie. Teraz sam już nie wiedział, czy to dobrze, że dowiedział się w taki sposób. Usłyszenie tego prosto w twarz mogło być lepsze - ale mogło być też o wiele trudniejsze.

Wolnym krokiem skierował się w stronę plaży. Kolejny raz fale załamując się w końcu doprowadzały jego koszulę do całkowitego przemoczenia, a on o to nie dbał. W drodze ściągnął buty, chcąc pod stopami poczuć mokry piasek i cieplejsze niż za dnia, choć nadal lodowate morze, aż go to zapiekło. Wzdrygnął się, czując jak całe jego ciało pokrywa się gęsią skórką. Nadal żył i czuł to, choć miał wrażenie, że to jak uderzenia serca podtrzymywane przez maszyny.

Pomyślał, że w takim czasie jak ten najlepszym wyjściem będzie po prostu skupienie się na jakimś nieistotnyn fragmencie, jak ostre kamienie przy brzegu czy wysoko zawieszony księżyc. Nie chciał już myśleć o niczym, co się wydarzyło. Niebo było tutaj przepełnione milionem gwiazd, a Jinyoung zorientował się, że czegoś podobnego nie widział nawet na wakacjach. Odległe światła Chin nie miały prawa zakryć blasku jego nocnego nieba i tylko oddalony Hajnan gdzieś tam mógł wyobrazić sobie, jak się czuł.

Miał wrażenie, że na świecie nie pozostało nic poza nim i tą niesamowitą nieskończonością na wyciągnięcie ręki. Wdychał morskie powietrze, dopóki coś go nie zabolało, a gdy tylko je wypuścił, poczuł się absolutnie pusty w środku. Jak skorupa dawnego sobie, jakim zwykł niegdyś być.

Nie przejmował się, że ktoś może go zobaczyć. Nic już dla niego się nie liczyło. Tej nocy wyczerpała się cała jego nadzieja i nagle wszystko stało się obojętne, szare, jednolite. Nie chciał opuszczać natury, z którą zjednoczenie było jak zapewnienie sobie komfortu psychicznego po wypadku. Jego morze, jego las i jego wyspa były lepsze od każdego specjalisty, do jakiego tylko mógł trafić. Czy istniało coś co zrozumiałoby go lepiej jak miliony identycznych, ginących w tłumie gwiazd albo księżyc, niby piękny, a tak samotny w swoim blasku?

I on kiedyś zgaśnie i wypali się jak one, albo zawsze już będzie tylko odbijał szczęście innych, nie posiadając własnego. Bez Jaebeoma miał wrażenie, że na zawsze został ciemną stroną księżyca.

Piasek zagłuszył czyjeś kroki, ale on nawet się nie odwrócił gdy na ramieniu poczuł znajomy dotyk. Nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Jak zwykle, lepiej będzie słuchać co ma do powiedzenia niż prowadzić bezsensowne wywody.

\- Jinyoung - podjął - słyszałeś coś z tego, co mówiłem?

Park nie wiedział, czy powinien się przyznać. Nie dotarło do niego dużo, a i to było już za wiele. Dla niego przekazał był jasny - jeśli Jaebeom się wahał, to znaczyło, że byłby w stanie go zostawić. Tylko z jakiegoś powodu nie miał odwagi by przyznać się do tego przed samym sobą.

\- Nie mam ci tego za złe. Po tym, co zrobiłem, może nawet tak będzie lepiej...

Nie zrozumiał o co mu chodziło. Gdy jego ramiona zostały zamknięte w ciepłym uścisku od tyłu, tylko gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. Przecież nie to miał na myśli. Dlaczego Jaebeom jeszcze chciał mieć coś z nim wspólnego?

\- Myślałem o tym, Jinyoung - wyznał półgłosem, nadal go obejmując. - Nie spodziewałem się tego, ale przecież wiem, że nie chciałeś. Nie wiedziałem, że w ogóle brałeś w czymś podobnym udział. Ale było, minęło. Kiedy zaczęliśmy chodzić, obiecaliśmy sobie, że będziemy siebie akceptować, pamiętasz jeszcze?

Coś było w jego kojącym głosie i delikatnym dotyku, że Jinyoung miał ochotę aby ta chwila trwała wiecznie. Nie chciał tracić Jaebeoma. Przeciwnie. Jego obecność w czasie tej pięknej nocy była czymś, co sprawiało, że była tylko bardziej wyjątkowa.

\- Naprawdę cię kocham. Nie chcę cię nigdy więcej tracić. Chcę żebyś ze mną został, Jinyoung, mimo wszystko.

Im dłużej mówił, tym bardziej jego głos przechodził w szept, aż w końcu zamienił się tylko w ciepły oddech przy uchu Jinyounga. Po chwili ciszy położył głowę w zagłębieniu jego szyi, sprawiając, że chłopaka przeszył lekki dreszcz. Zapomniał już jakie to uczucie. Jak to jest, kiedy ukochana osoba jest bliżej niż na wyciągnięcie ręki i nic nie wskazuje na to, aby miała odejść.

\- Nie masz mi za za złe tego co zrobiłem? - spytał w końcu, kładąc dłoń na jego spiętym karku.

\- Nie powinienem żyć przeszłością. Jakoś sobie z tym poradzę - zapewnił.

Jinyoung nie wiedział czy mówił prawdę, czy tylko uważał tak żeby nie czuł się winny. Teraz to się nie liczyło. Naprawdę musieli przestać myśleć o tym wszystkim. Wiedział, że nie zostawi Jaebeoma i dzisiejsza kłótnia go tylko w tym utwierdziła. Widział jak utrata ukochanej osoby wpłynęła zarówno na Marka mierzącego się z własnym sumieniem, jak i nieustępliwego Jacksona. Gdyby Jaebeom miał cierpieć jak któryś z nich z jego winy, Jinyoung wolałby odebrać sobie życie niż musieć na to patrzeć. Jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to pozwolić mu się oprzeć na własnym ramieniu i objąć go jak to miało miejsce za dawnych czasów.

\- Jeśli mnie kochasz... po prostu ze mną zostań i znajdź dawnego mnie - szepnął.

Chłopak odetchnął głęboko aż Jinyoung poczuł jego ciepły oddech na swoich obojczykach. Tak bardzo mu tego brakowało.


	24. Chapter 24

Sami nie wiedzieli ile tak stali, marznąc od chłodnego morza i wytrzymując to tylko dzięki ciepłu własnych ciał. W którymś momencie po prostu wrócili do pokoju, kiedy poranna mgła przykryła ich niebo albo gdy to już ich własny wzrok nią zaszedł. Ważne było, że żaden z nich nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio spali tak dobrze.

O ile sen na wspólnym łóżku szpitalnym był przyjemny, to tę noc spędzili jeszcze spokojniej, nawet jeśli wstali sporo wcześniej. Dawno rano nie czuli się tak, jakby faktycznie sen przyniósł im odpoczynek, co było tylko kolejnym powodem, dla którego się wzajemnie potrzebowali.

I nawet sposób, w jaki zostali obudzeni, już nie sprawiał im problemu. Jinyoung zorientował się, że coś jest nie w porządku, gdy w połowie świadomy poczuł mocne uderzenie poduszką, a następnie uniósł głowę by sprawdzić, kto przerywa mu tak dobry spoczynek. Miał tylko nadzieję, że gdy otworzy oczy, Jaebeom nadal będzie obok.

\- Gdzie wy byliście przez całą noc? - spytał Youngjae, kierując te słowa do obu, nawet jeśli Im nadal nie był świadomy, że coś się działo.

\- Jak to gdzie? - mruknął Jinyoung, opierając się o klatkę piersiową swojego chłopaka. Poczuł, jak ten porusza się przez sen i nawet jeśli już nie spał, nie miał zamiaru tego okazać. - Gdzie niby mieliśmy być? Nie wychodziliśmy stąd nawet na chwilę.

\- Daj ojcu spać albo źle się to dla ciebie skończy - mruknął Jaebeom z twarzą przy poduszce. Nawet jeśli nie mówił wyraźnie, Youngjae zrozumiał każde słowo i zdecydował się oddalić na bezpieczną odległość.

\- Nieważne - odpuścił z nerwowym śmiechem. - Chciałem wam tylko przekazać, że skończyłem wywiad i dzisiaj wyjeżdżamy. Potrzebuję tylko waszych komentarzy, ale to zrobimy na spokojnie w domu.

Na tą uwagę w końcu Jaebeom się podniósł, o mało nie zrzucając z siebie niespodziewającego się niczego Jinyounga. Chociaż to tutaj spędził dwie najlepiej przespane noce tego roku, nic nie mogło być dla niego lepszą wiadomością niż ta o powrocie do domu. Miał dość całej tej wyspy i doskonale wiedział, że Jinyoung myślał tak samo. Choćby miał spać dwie godziny dziennie, wolał być we własnym mieszkaniu z Jinyoungiem niż tutaj, zastanawiając się, co jeszcze może ich spotkać.

Ostatnią rzeczą, której chcieli dokonać, było pożegnanie. Jeśli zdecydowali się na wcześniejszą nieformalną rozmowę, wiedzieli, że przynajmniej z dwiema osobami na tej wyspie łączyło ich coś więcej.

Gdy załoga biegała od jednego budynku do drugiego, oficer Tuan zdecydowanie powinien był dopilnować, aby nie robili tego bez powodu. Sam jednak wiedział, stojąc na środku plaży w klapkach, szortach, szarej koszulce i narzuconej jedynie na ramiona kurtce wojskowej, że najpierw musi dokonać innych formalności.

\- Cieszę się, że wszystko się udało - wyznał. - Naprawdę. Ta wyspa zbyt wielu ludziom zepsuła już życie. Mogę powiedzieć, że jednak zrobiłem tutaj coś dobrego, skoro przynajmniej wy jesteście bezpieczni.

Jinyoung uśmiechnął się dziękczynnie. Nie znał dobrze Marka, a jednak przez te kilka dni dowiedział się o nim więcej niż o kimkolwiek innym. Wiedział, że nie zasłużył na taki los. Był młody, miał przed sobą jeszcze całe życie. Mógł jeszcze być szczęśliwy.

\- Co zamierzasz teraz zrobić?

\- Już podjąłem decyzję. - Tuan niepewnie potarł przedramię schowane pod kurtką, jakby nie był przekonany co do swojego wyboru. - Wracam do domu. Rano złożyłem rezygnację. Niech kto inny zajmuje się tą porąbaną jednostką, ja chcę żyć jak normalny człowiek.

Nie spodziewali się takiej odpowiedzi. W końcu Mark spędził tutaj blisko dwa lata, co oznaczało, że musiał zżyć się z tym miejscem. Nawet jeśli wszystko to, co działo się za jego plecami niesamowicie go odpychało, podjęcie decyzji w tak krótkim czasie mogło wydawać się pochopne. Będzie musiał prędko znaleźć pracę, mieszkanie po takim czasie na pewno też było zaniedbane, pod warunkiem, że w ogóle je posiadał. Tak jednak musiało być dla niego lepiej. Jeśli tylko miał siły, nie mógł swojego życia marnować w takim miejscu.

Co jednak wydawało się ważniejsze od przywiązania do otoczenia, to tutaj znajdowały się wszystkie jego wspomnienia z tym miejscem. A co najistotniejsze - wspomnienia Jacksona, z którym tutaj wszystko zakończył. Czy był pewien co do tego, że planował go zostawić? Mogli już nigdy więcej się nie spotkać, a przecież to było bardziej niż oczywiste, iż Mark nadal go niesamowicie kochał.

Nie im jednak było go oceniać. Jeżeli tak chciał zrobić, mogli tylko wesprzeć jego wybór. Życie przeszłością i ciągłe wspominanie tego, co odeszło, nigdy nie było dobre. Nie można przecież iść na przód, jeśli wzrok ma się cały czas skierowany do tyłu. Dla Marka najlepszym wyjściem w takim razie było pogodzenie się z tym, co było i rozpoczęcie wszystkiego od nowa, całkiem od zera.

Mogli tylko życzyć mu powodzenia. Jeśli nie z Jacksonem, to z kim innym, byle tylko odnalazł to, czego wszyscy tak zawzięcie szukali.

O Jacksona martwiła się jednak jeszcze jedna osoba. Po tym wszystkim Jinyoung wiedział, że może nazwać Wanga przyjacielem. Dobrze rozumiał, że pod tą chłodną maską nadal był człowiekiem i w ciągu czasu spędzonego razem udowodnił to kilkukrotnie. On również nie mógł do końca swoich dni żyć uwięziony na wyspie. Jeżeli tak szybko przystosowywał się do otoczenia, powrót do chińskiej metropolii nie będzie stanowił dla niego żadnego problemu.

\- Gdzie jest Jackson? - spytał w końcu Jinyoung rozglądając się, jakby bruneta mógł znaleźć gdzieś w zasięgu wzroku. - Chciałem się jeszcze z nim ostatni raz zobaczyć zanim wyjedziemy.

\- To wy nie wiecie? - Mark uniósł lekko brew. - Jackson o czwartej zamówił samolot. Wrócił do Hongkongu.

Jaebeom i Jinyoung wymienili zaskoczone spojrzenia. Byli przekonani, że tak długo jak stali na plaży nie słyszeli absolutnie nic, a przecież już samym przygotowaniom do odlotu towarzyszył hałas i zamieszanie, jakie robi załoga. Tym bardziej, że lotnisko znajdowało się niedaleko plaży i zwyczajnie nie dało się tam przejść niezauważonym.

Park musiał pogodzić się z tym, że w najbliższym czasie nie spotka Jacksona, o ile zrobi to kiedykolwiek. Rozczarował go nieco fakt, że wyjechał bez słowa. Czy naprawdę po tym wszystkim nie miał nic do powiedzenia? Rozumiał, że miał wszystkiego dość, do tego jeszcze ta kłótnia z Markiem. Ale czy jego podopieczny, który z trudem przeżył spotkanie z pająkiem, musiał spać w wodzie i filetował dla niego ryby, naprawdę nic dla niego nie znaczył?

Poza tym zawodem, z lekkim sercem opuszczał wyspę. Naprawdę cieszył się z powrotu do domu i już nie mógł doczekać się chwili, w której przywita swojego przyjaciela entuzjastyczniej od własnego brata, a temu na nowo zacznie dogryzać. Musiał przyznać, że teraz miał wrażenie, iż to za Kunpimookiem tęsknił bardziej, co oczywiście będzie mu musiał okazać.

A co najważniejsze - wreszcie mógł poczuć, że ma gdzie, do kogo i po co wracać. Nareszcie miał wrażenie, że odnalazł drogę do domu.


	25. Chapter 25

Jinyoung w ciszy odłożył smycz i ściągnął buty, wstrzymując nawet oddech żeby nie wydać żadnego dźwięku. Gdy już myślał, że jest bezpieczny, jego towarzysz musiał wbić mu nóż w plecy i bez zezwolenia wbiec do kuchni.

\- Jinyoung? - dobiegło go wołanie z pomieszczenia. - Dobrze, że jesteś. Możesz mi z tym pomóc?

Zaklął pod nosem i dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że zrobił to po chińsku. Sam nie wiedział, kiedy od Jacksona przejął podobny nawyk, ale nie zamierzał go zmieniać. Uważał, że dzięki temu łatwiej pozbywa się napięcia.

Ledwo zdążył wejść do kuchni, kiedy w jego rękach znalazł się mokrawy storczyk, a jego chłopak, z grzywką wypadającą mu spod opaski, próbował swoich sił w gotowaniu. Musiał czekać aż smak czegoś, co najprawdopodobniej za pół godziny będzie śmiał nazwać kimchi, przypadnie mu do gustu aby mógł uwolnić swoje ręce od kwiatka. Dopiero wtedy przypomniał sobie, że Jaebeom otrzymał go jako prezent powitalny jeszcze w starym mieszkaniu, a mimo upływających lat nadal się trzymał. Mógł o tym pomyśleć wcześniej i z okazji przeprowadzki kupić Jaebeomowi kolejnego.

\- Przypomnij mi żebym kupił klej do tapet, dobrze? Znowu odkleja się nad listwą - poskarżył się, zabierając roślinę i stawiając ją z powrotem na parapet. - I proszę cię, wymień żarówkę w łazience póki nie ma gości.

Jinyoung nie zaczął narzekać, że nie jest żadną pomocą domową tylko dlatego, bo wspomnienie o gościach kompletnie zbiło go z tropu. Nawet owczarek przysiadł i odwrócił wzrok od jedzenia tylko po to, aby zwrócić go oczekująco w stronę drzwi wejściowych.

\- Jakich znowu gości? - spytał, orientując się, że ma na sobie ubrania w jakich spał, a jego chłopak bez słowa zdążył przebrać się w coś nieco mniej zmiętego, na co i tak zarzucił wyświechtany fartuch.

\- Zapomniałeś, że wprosili się nam na parapetówkę? - mruknął, spoglądając przez okno na podjazd. O mało nie wypuścił pałeczek na pastwę wygłodniałego psa gdy zorientował się, że widzi znajomy samochód. - O wilku mowa. Weź ty ze sobą coś zrób, dobra?

Jinyoung naprawdę nie rozumiał, od kiedy w Jaebeomie odezwał się głos gospodyni domowej, przekonany, że przez całe życie to właśnie on pełnił tę funkcję. Jeszcze dwa tygodnie temu nie wiedział, do czego służy żelazko, a teraz kazał mu wymieniać żarówki i przebierać się dla gości, których stanowiła przecież ich najbliższa rodzina. Nic nie powiedział, wiedząc, że i tak nie ma zamiaru aż tak się starać.

Zmierzał właśnie w stronę łazienki, udając, że ma przynajmniej chęć by coś zrobić, ale w połowie musiał skręcić do drzwi. Gdy tylko je otworzył, o mało nie został popchnięty na ścianę, gdy zabiegana dwójka wkroczyła do środka. Zignorowali go kompletnie. Widocznie strapiony czymś Youngjae od razu powitał Jaebeoma, natomiast pełen klasy, ale również zmartwiony Yugyeom celowo nie odezwał się do brata nawet słowem.

\- Jestem ojcem - dobiegło go wołanie z kuchni.

\- Masz rację, Youngjae - potwierdził Jaebeom nadal drwiącym tonem. To chyba nigdy się nie skończy. - Od jakichś trzech dni.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to twoje? - dopytał Kim, zwyczajnie nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Jinyoung w drodze odebrał kurtki przyjaciół, a gdy ten obdarzył go niezrozumiałym spojrzeniem, widocznie licząc, że przeczyta myśli swojego brata, w końcu zdecydował się na wyjaśnienie. 

\- No wiesz, nie sądziliśmy, że do tego kiedykolwiek dojdzie.

\- Nie słuchaj go - rzucił Jinyoung, trącając Yugyeoma, tym samym wprowadzając jeszcze więcej zamieszania na jego głowie. Teraz już całkiem wyglądał jakby dopiero co wstał. - Jest zazdrosny, bo masz do czynienia z kimś, kto jest mu najbliżej wiekiem i czuje się głupio, bo nie ma przyjaciół.

Chociaż starali się nie żartować na ten temat - oczywiście z marnym skutkiem - żadnemu w głowie się nie mieściło, że Youngjae faktycznie został ojcem. Był młody, miał całe życie przed sobą, ale z drugiej strony, skoro tak wcześnie wziął ślub, nie pozostało mu nic innego. Pozostali mogli tylko życzyć mu szczęścia i żyć ze świadomością, że nigdy własnych potomków się nie doczekają.

Jaebeom szybko przeliczył głowy i orientując się, że ilość talerzy mu się nie zgadza, w skupieniu zmarszczył brwi. Nawet nie zauważył jak Jinyoung podkradł się do jego stanowiska, aby ocenić, jak fatalnie wypadnie dzisiejsza kolacja. O mało nie zachłysnął się gdy do niego dotarło, że posiłek przygotowany przez chłopaka smakuje wyjątkowo dobrze.

\- Gdzie zgubiłeś swojego kochasia? - zagadnął, oskarżycielsko mierząc Yugyeoma.

Brunet westchnął cierpiętniczo, jakby sama wzmianka o tym wywoływała u niego złe skojarzenia.

\- Jest jeszcze u fryzjera, mówił, że zdąży na czas. Ale nie o to chodzi. Stroi się tak, bo wreszcie zaczął coś podejrzewać.

\- Co podejrzewać? - spytał Youngjae, wyjmując szklanki z kredensu i czując się jako jedyny niewtajemniczony.

\- Że chcę się mu oświadczyć.

Czyjś zduszony krzyk szybko zagłuszył odgłos stłuczonego szkła, a następnie skowyt przestraszonego całym zajściem psa. Jaebeom w końcu odwrócił się od kimchi i sam zaskoczony jak nigdy, nawet nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Tylko jeden Jinyoung, choć nic wcześniej na ten temat nie wiedział, wcale nie czuł się oszukany. Spokojnie podszedł do kredensu i gołymi dłońmi zaczął zbierać szkło, jednocześnie odsuwając stopą ciekawskiego psa.

\- Jesteś tego pewien? Naprawdę chcesz biednemu BamBamowi tak życie zniszczyć swoją obecnością do jego końca?

\- I tak dzielimy mieszkanie, łóżko i portfel, to teraz możemy jeszcze nazwisko. - Yugyeom wzruszył ramionami, jakby coś tak ważnego jak ślub nie robiło na nim żadnego wrażenia.

Miał rację. Od początku liceum żyli praktycznie jak małżeństwo i nawet rodzice Bhuwakula zaakceptowali ich związek, ciesząc się, że przynajmniej dzieci z tego nie będzie, a ich syn jakoś sobie poradzi mając u boku kogoś na tak samo niskim poziomie społecznym. Przynajmniej było mu raźniej.

Słysząc dzwonek do drzwi Jinyoung aż uderzył się o klamkę gdy wstawał aby wyrzucić szkło i prędko otworzyć. Spodziewał się zastać tam swojego szwagra w jakimś nowym odcieniu blondu albo pudrowego różu, więc tym bardziej zdziwił się widząc tylko listonosza. Dlatego, że ten nie miał w zwyczaju dzwonić na dzwonek gdy dostarczał im zwykłe rachunki.

Jaebeom prędko zagonił przyszłą Panią Bhuwakul do blatu, a sam zaciekawiony pospieszył do chłopaka. Nie miał pojęcia, czego mógł się spodziewać, dlatego widząc odręcznie napisany list jeszcze bardziej się zdziwił.

Jak bardzo musiało być to ważne, jeżeli nadawca zdecydował się poświęcić swój czas i pieniądze na znaczki tylko po to, żeby go wysłać?

Im bardziej Jinyoung i Jaebeomem przez jego ramię zagłębiali się w treść, tym mniej chciało im się w to wierzyć. To wydawało się być po prostu zbyt nieprawdopodobne, aż w końcu, sprawdzili czy podpis nie jest jakąś marną mistyfikacją albo głupim żartem. Po wszystkim Jinyoung musiał zająć wolne miejsce przy stole, a Jaebeom, któremu z wszystkiego zaschło w ustach, wziął jedną z ocalałych szklanek.

\- O co chodzi? - odezwał się w końcu zaintrygowany nagłą ciszą Yugyeom.

Jinyoung spojrzał na Youngjae siedzącego naprzeciwko, a jego przeszywający wzrok chyba naprowadził go na właściwy trop.

\- Jackson nie żyje.

Choi nic z tego nie zrozumiał, nawet jeśli informacja była jasna i klarowna. Nie chciało mu się w to wierzyć, podobnie jak pozostałym, którzy Wanga znali osobiście. Nawet Yugyeom zamilkł, kojarząc to imię z opowieściami Jinyounga na temat tego wszystkiego, co działo się pół roku wcześniej.

\- Kto jest nadawcą? - odezwał się w końcu, zerkając na kopertę.

\- Ktoś, kto zdecydowanie nie jest zaproszony na pogrzeb - odpowiedział Jaebeom, wskazując na zapisane kursywą nazwisko Marka Tuana.


End file.
